JAMAS TE DEJE DE AMAR
by irachelove
Summary: Un amor sincero y puro es arrebatado a dos inocentes, que quedan envueltos en un destino doloroso y ambicioso, la semilla queda sembrada y el volvera a recuperar lo que tuvo que sacrificar por 7 años...su peor enemigo será el amor.
1. CONTRA MI VIDA

**CAPITULO 1. **

**CONTRA MI VIDA **

Los años habían pasado el tiempo se llevo la penas, eso había creído serena, pero la verdad era otra tener, ya que todos los días vivía con la realidad frente a ella, ahora la vida le hacia una revancha, pero la duda era si saldría victoriosa de ella...

Hola Serena espero que estés bien, ojala que las cosas hubieran salido como deseabas...-decía Amy su mejor amiga, saludándola por teléfono...-

Pues digamos que la venta de la Mansión si se dio, esta por mas decir que fue un poco renuente el cliente y le hice creer que baje incluso el precio de la casa, digo solo un poco, pero la verdad es que la comisión será magnifica, ahora podré pagar por fin la casa y asegurar algunas cosas mas para Joshua...

Tenemos que celebrar que te parece si tomamos un par de cervezas, digo además algo rápido...-decía Amy entusiasmada, ya que quería a serena como a una hermana y la verdad es que con todo lo que ella había pasado, merecía que le estuvieran sucediendo todas estas cosas buenas...-

Si me parece bien, que tal si nos reunimos en el Grill, ahí esta mas cerca de la casa, ya sabes con eso de que mi novio me regaña si no paso por el antes de Bob Esponja...-decía serena entre risas-...

Ok, creo que llego en unos 15 minutos, así sirve que converso algo contigo, necesito que me des tu opinión...-

Si, Amy ahí nos vemos yo casi estoy llegando, te espero bye...-Serena llego al estacionamiento estacionando su auto deportivo, quien diría que después de pasar tantas penurias, ahora se daba el lujo de tener un buen coche y siendo sinceros en el mundo de los bienes raíces importa mucho la apariencia y hasta cierto punto la opulencia...-

El grill era un pequeño bar, ubicado a escasos minutos del lugar de trabajo de ambas, un lugar conocido, donde Serena había trabajado un par de años...

Hola Seiya, como estas?...-saludaba con gusto al bartender y dueño del local a quien conocía de años atrás...-

Hola Bombón, que tal tu día, dime que haz vendido la mansión esa que te traía tan atareada...-saludo seiya con alegría...

Pues felicitame, la vendí aunque la verdad me costo un buen de trabajo, creo que ha sido la venta mas difícil en mi corta carrera de las bienes raíces, pero la mas fructuosa...-decía Serena con una gran sonrisa y es que varios miles de dólares estaban en su comisión asegurada...-

Pues dejame darte un súper abrazo por esa súper venta de esa mansión...-decía Seiya mientras le daba un abrazo efusivamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para algunos clientes del bar...

Bueno será mejor que regreses a tu barra, parece ser que hay algunas miradas reprobatorias, no vaya ser que piensen que estoy por quitarle el marido a kakyuu...-comentaba Serena entre risas...-

Para nada bombón, eres mi mejor amiga y también de mi esposa, además eres cliente distinguido, pero dime en donde haz dejado esa amiga tuya tan alegre...-indicaba Seiya mientras Amy, saludaba con un fuerte abrazo a Serena...

Pues aquí estoy Seiya y sírvenos por favor dos cervezas heladas, quiero festejar con mi mejor amiga esa venta que hizo...-Amy abrazaba con efusividad a Serena...-

No sabes que gusto me da Seré que hubieras vendido esa mansión, ahora dime cuando iras por el cheque o que pasara con la comisión, por que seguramente Diamante ha de querer, hacerte una cambio...-decía Emy, ya que de antemano sabia que el estaba enamorado de Serena y seguramente pondría algún pretexto para pagarle...-

La verdad es que el me acompaño a realizar los tramites cuando me confirmo por teléfono el cliente y pues vuala, no hubo mas pretextos, me envió el deposito a mi cuenta, ya lo checamos y ahí esta...no sabes la tranquilidad que meda, ahora de ese dinero acabare mañana mismo de liquidar la compra de MI CASA, y por supuesto pagar el carro, redecorar algunas cosas y sobre todo estaré tranquila para mi noviecito, ya no me preocupare mas por gastos en un buen tiempo...

Eso me parece perfecto, ahora siento por fin mas tranquilidad, que alegría seré parece que la vida por fin nos regresa un poco de lo que nos ha quitado, pero ahora dejame contarte que estoy contratada completamente en Kou & Asocieties...-decía Emy con orgullo, ya que era una buena abogada, trabajaba de manera freelance en este bufete jurídico..

En verdad, cielo santo Amy, esto hay que celebrarlo, ahora estarás mas acomodada, no puedo creer y si es el pago que me habías dicho, wow!, que bueno es este país, es por ello que salud!...

Las chicas tomaron un par de tragos acompañados de unas botanas, tenían mil cosas por contarse...

Bueno pero dime algo Emy, como vas con Taiky, ahora ya dio mas interés o se sigue haciendo...-decía Serena, ya que Taiky trabajaba en el despacho como el gran abogado que era, siempre había unos ligeros roces que le hacían entender a Emy, cierto interés romántico...-

La verdad no Sere, me entere de que esta saliendo con Marilyn, así que será mejor que dejemos el amor por un lado, creo que a el le gustan otro tipo de chicas, ya sabes un poco mas voluminosas, y pues la verdad es que yo no entro en ello, eso si se que tu le encantarías...-decía divertida Emy...-

La verdad es que paso, no he de negarte que es guapo, Emy, pero yo presiento que tu y el estarán juntos, ya veras, el muy bobo se dará de topes cuando sienta que te va a perder, ya veras...-decía divertida Emy...-

Pero cuéntame que onda con Diamante como van las cosas, en serio no te mueve ni un poquito el tapete digo, a final de cuentas es tan guapo, que creo harían una linda pareja...-comentaba Emy, esperando una buena respuesta...-

La verdad es que no he de mentirte que me gusta, es un buen jefe y todo, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no sean como yo espero, además no seria bueno involucrarme en algo tan revuelto, ya sabes el recién se esta divorciando de Berjeraite Sears, y la verdad es que no desearía tener nada que ver en ese pleito, mejor de lejos...

Pues ni hablar, presiento que estamos destinadas a estar solteras por el resto de nuestras vidas, seria un milagro si tuviéramos mínimo un free con algún chico interesante, como ese que va entrando madre de dios..-decía Emy tratando de sonar efusiva...-

Si la verdad es atractivo, pero no mi tipo, bueno Emy se ha ido el tiempo volando creo que mejor será que me vaya, tengo que ir por Joshua, la verdad es que deseo darle buenas noticias.-decía Serena levantándose...-

Yo pago la cuenta, además te invite, pero le das un besote de mi parte a Joshua, te cuidas estamos en contacto...-Emy y Serena se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Serena salio despidiéndose de Seiya; subió a su coche y partió a casa...

Bueno pareciera que tu mami, tuvo un percance, así que lo mejor será que te laves los dientes, para que te acuestes a dormir, mañana hay que ir al colegio...

No quiero, quiero ver a mi mama, por favor...-decía Joshua el hijo de Serena, quien a sus 7 años sabia bien que era lo que deseaba...-

Buenas noches, donde esta mi príncipe...-saludaba Serena entrando a su ahora casa, abrazo a su retoño dándole muchos besos para recompensar su ausentismo en casa...-

Ya mami, no quiero tantos besos, ya por favor...-sonreia con alegria su hermoso hijo...-

Bueno será que ahora por que eres mayor ya no quieres que tu mami te de besitos, ni siquiera un regalo como este..-decía Serena mientras le enseñaba una caja envuelta...-

Si mami dame muchos besitos..-entre risas Sere le entrego el regalo a su bello hijo, quien con mucha impaciencia, lo desenvolvió..-

Yes, mami es una maxtel, yes este es que quería, gracias ahora te prometo portarme muy bien y sacar muchos dieses...-

Ok, pero antes que nada vamos a que te laves los dientes para ir a dormir, así que vamos...-Serena subió con su pequeño para acostarlo, le leyó un cuento y quedo profundamente dormido, abrazando a su nuevo juguete..

Ahora si me dirás por fin como te fue, por que te veo muy contenta o será que ya aceptaste salir con Diamante...-decía Ikuko tratando de persuadirla...

Definitivamente no a Diamante, no quisiera tener ningún problema mas adelante mama, digo es una excelente persona pero no quiero salir lastimada, no después de el...-decía melancólica serena y como no si el padre de su hijo se había portado como un autentico patán...-

Hija eres tan joven y no por que sea tu madre, pero la verdad eres muy atractiva, yo considero que Diamante es un de los tantos hombres que estarán detrás de una larga fila de pretendientes que desearían salir contigo, además no puedes cerrarte al amor, no quiero verte triste...-tratando Ikuko de hacerla ver la realidad...-

No mama, yo ahora he conseguido lo que deseo, vendí la mansión y obtuve la comisión que me asegurara un mejor futuro, mañana termino de pagar mi casa, el coche, así que me sentiré mas tranquila, la verdad es que no deseo saber mas del amor, me ha lastimado tanto, he llorado mas de lo que una mujer en su vida lo hubiera hecho así que no deseo entregarle nada a nadie...

Hija me preocupas en verdad, estas mal, yo se que el no fue una persona lista sin embargo, creo que tu tienes mucho mas por amar, no seria un pecado que lo hicieras, no te digo que la mejor opción sea Diamante, pero la verdad es que deseo que seas feliz, no solo el dinero da la felicidad y tu lo tienes comprobado, prueba ello es joshua...- Ikuko se sentía triste por que no podía creer que su hija teniendo tanto por dar a un hombre se cerrara al amor...

Yo se madre que el dinero no es la felicidad pero la verdad, ahora por fin obtengo la estabilidad por la que tanto he luchado, tal vez mas adelante pueda darme la oportunidad de amar, pero aun no esta en mis planes...-decía Serena decidida...-

Bueno, pues muchas felicidades por ese merito me siento tan orgullosa de que por fin te realices como la profesionista que eres, sabes que te amo y eres muy importante para mi verdad...-decía su mama dándole un fuerte abrazo...-

Yo también te amo mama, la verdad es que no sabría que hacer sin el apoyo de ti y de mi padre...por cierto en donde esta mi papa..-preguntaba serena con impaciencia...-

Hace un momento se fue a acostar, estaba cansado, fue a jugar fútbol con Samy, tu sabes que no esta para esos trotes pero tu padre insiste que es un roble, yo mas bien creo que es suave como un algodón, pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar...

Si mama, gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir a ayudarme con Joshua, esta semana, lita ya estará de regreso mañana...-decía Serena triste...-

Si hija ; mañana pasara por nosotros Samy, ya quiere que regresemos, sabes como es tu hermano con esas cuestiones de la comida, que no se prepara ni un sandiwich, pero bueno, si por mi fuera me quedaba mas días, pero bueno, si necesitas algo nos marcas...

Gracias mama...-se dieron un abrazo, Ikuko partió al dormitorio, serena hizo lo mismo llego a su habitación y apenas se recostó en la cama cayo profundamente dormida...-

Al día siguiente serena salio lista para otro día mas de trabajo, también iría por el titulo de propiedad de su casa, a liquidar el auto, en fin todo, sin duda la llega de Diamante a su vida le había librado de perder lo poco que habría conservado de su dignidad...

Buenos dias mi amorcito, listo para ir al colegio...-decía Serena a Joshua que ya estaba listo con su uniforme, incluso peinado...-

Si mama, pero hoy va a venir Diamante para llevarme al colegio, es que así no me molestan mis compañeros...-decía joshua..-

Por que te molestan hijo, que te dicen, te lastiman..-serena se sentía preocupada, sabia que Diamante en ocasiones pasaba a saludar al niño y siempre terminaba por convencerlo de ser el quien lo llevara al colegio...-

Pues no, pero bueno olvidalo, mejor nos vamos, por quiero enseñarles en el recreo a mi max...-decía Joshua mientras bajaba con su mochila, dejando a Serena un tanto preocupada...

Buenos días hijo, pero que guapo estas, ven apurate para que desayunes..-decia Ikuko mientras el niño ya estaba tomando su vaso de leche...-

Buenos días mama, papa..-saludaba a un Kenji adolorido, quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos...-

Hija, que bueno que te veo, te aviso que samy pasara por nosotros al mediodía, por lo que nos iremos a casa, tu sabes con eso del negocio, pues la verdad es que requiero estar en eso...-decía Kenji con una cara de sufrimiento...-

Si papa, no te preocupes ayer me dijo mama, pero dime ya tomaste algo para el dolor muscular, la verdad es que te veo como tenso..-decía Serena en un tono divertido...-

No tengo nada estoy como un roble, lo único que tengo es que estoy preocupado por irme a casa, solo eso hija, pero será mejor que se apuren si no llegaran tarde...-tratando de parecer sereno...

Bien, pues gracias mama y papa por ayudarme estos días, los voy a extrañar, hijo ven a despedirte de tus abuelos..-decía Serena...

Si mami..-después de despedirse, serena subió a su hijo a la camioneta, dejando a su deportivo para después, por seguridad del niño, partió alegremente al colegio, donde dejo a joshua, después llego a la oficina...-

Buenos días Katy, como estas, ya llego el Sr. Diamante..-Serena saludaba amistosamente a la secretaria...-

Hola Lic., si ya llego, pregunto por ti hace un momento...-decía Katy impaciente...- la Sra. Macdowell, te llamo referente a la casa que le mostraste, creo que desea hacer una negociación contigo, no hay mas recados, te sirvo un café...?...-

Gracias Katy, pero no tome uno en casa, será mejor que pase a la oficina para no hacer esperar a la Sra. Macdowell...-decía Serena llegando a su oficina, donde ya la esperaba ansioso Diamante...

Buenos días Serena...-decía Diamante mientras se levantaba...- pensé que no vendrías por la mañana...

Ahhh hola Diamante, me haz sacado un buen susto la verdad es que no te había visto, perdón...-se saludaron con un suave beso en la mejilla, eso si, Diamante esperaba ansioso cualquier oportunidad para hacerla su novia..-

Bien como te fue en casa..-decía Diamante mientras la veía acomodar sus cosas...-

Pues creo que mi familia se puso contenta, la verdad es que solo le comente a mi mama, ya sabes ella feliz por este logro, que sin duda mucho me ha influido para ahora si tener un futuro mas tranquilo, pero bueno...-decía Serena mientras se sentaba y miraba a Diamante, sin duda era un hombre atractivo, alto, piel clara, ojos color aqua, cabello platinado, buen cuerpo y dejando a un lado, estabilidad económica...

Bien, pues me da gusto que todo saliera así, creo que tengo un nuevo prospecto el Sr. Smith venderá su mansión, me contacto para que vayamos a checarla, pero el costo de la propiedad es aun mayor que esta que vendiste Serena, por lo que te propongo entre los dos buscar el mejor postor para la venta de la misma, dime que te parece la idea?...-decía Diamante atento a cualquier respuesta..-

Diamante en serio?, tu me darías esa oportunidad, digo se perfectamente que la venta de mansiones en esa zona, donde se ubica la del Sr, Smith son un reto, además esas son de tu cartera de clientes o de Nicolas...-decía con sorpresa, puesto que eran mansiones de personalidades del medio del espectáculo, políticos...-

Sabes, como profesionista eres muy competente, yo la verdad creo que puedes conseguir lo que te propongas, lo que paso con la venta de la pequeña mansión, pues simplemente ratifico que tu eres una buena empleada y considero que debes de escalar a otro nivel, es por ello que te estoy proponiendo este nuevo reto obviamente estaremos juntos en ello, ahora Nicolás esta digamos que interesado en otras cuestiones tu sabes...-decía mientras ambos reían y es que era normal, ya que recién se había casado con Rei, una compañera también de la agencia de bienes raíces...

Quien diría que se enamorarían, digo con eso de que Rei es tan inflexible, la verdad es que no me puedo imaginar una relación entre ellos, seguramente se han de divertir horrores...-comentaba divertida Serena...-

Tengo envidia, de que el por lo menos conquisto a Rei, pero la verdad creo que yo poco a poco la esperanza de que algún día me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad puedo hacerte muy feliz a ti y a Joshua...-decía con Diamante mientras le tomaba la mano...- ahora soy un hombre completamente libre para amar, por fin quede libre de Karmesaite, es por ello que me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos y pedirte una oportunidad...-

Serena se sentía tan confundida, era tan agradable la compañía de Diamante, incluso en ocasiones cuando charlaban de temas tan triviales se sentía en verdad tranquila, segura, reconfortada cuando lo necesitaba y desde luego el siempre le había proporcionado todo su apoyo para ser la profesionista que era...

Diamante la verdad es que me siento halagada por todo esto que me pides, te he de ser sincera, la verdad es que a tu lado me siento bien, no puedo negar que me siento atraída, pero tengo temor de salir lastimada, no soportaría un desengaño mas...-contestaba con la mayor sinceridad Serena, ante un atolondrado Diamante...-

Bien pues no será para menos decirte que para mi eres una mujer sumamente atractiva, además de que eres una buena amiga y si no fuera por Seiya seguramente nunca hubiéramos coincidido, además no quiero que te sientas obligada o lo confundas por ello, así que no te presionare, bueno será mejor que salga tengo algunos pendientes por hacer, nos vemos en un rato...- Diamante salio tranquilamente hacia su oficina...-

Pareciera que la vida le brindaba una nueva oportunidad para poder amar, pero ella tenia tanto miedo de salir lastimada que no quería dejar a su corazón libre, anteriormente lo había hecho y lo único que había obtenido era un corazón roto y un hijo, por terrible que pareciera era así, ahora a sus 27 años sabia lo que quería...

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, llego a un acuerdo vía telefónica con la Sra. Macdowell, así que quedo en ir nuevamente a ver la casa y firmar el contrato de compra-venta de la propiedad, otra buena comisión para dos meses mas libres de deudas...

A mediodía partió al banco realizo los depósitos pendientes para de su nueva casa, Diamante se ofreció a acompañarla a realizar los cambios de propiedad ante el notario.

Bien parece que es todo cierto, los documentos de propiedad están correctos, junto con los sellos, ha sido todo un placer hacer Srita. Serena...-decía el Sr. Benjamin, el notario, quien ahora le entregaba esos títulos que la hacían dueña de su nuevo hogar...

Diamante, jamás me imagine haber tenido la oportunidad de comprar una casa, todo esto es gracias a ti, sin tu apoyo jamás hubiera logrado tener esto...-decía una emocionada Serena, quien en un impulso lo abrazo, logrando un poco la inestabilidad de el...-

Creo que tu sola haz logrado esto Serena, ni siquiera he tenido yo la oportunidad de nada, en verdad, sabes creo que debemos de ir a la agencia y también termines de pagar el auto de una buena vez..-ambos subieron al hermoso auto de Diamante, un deportivo que llamaba la atención de cualquier, y en verdad lucían bien juntos...-

Después de pagar lo que debía del auto, partieron a la nueva mansión para checar las instalaciones, tomaron todas las fotos necesarias del lugar, para poder formar el collage que subirían con la descripción de la mansión, sinceramente era una preciosidad...

Jamás había visto tanta opulencia en un lugar Diamante, esta casa es una preciosura, me siento muy sorprendida, a pesar de los años que tengo en este negocio...- Diamante sonreía ante los ojos de ilusión de Serena...-

Creo que como toda mujer sabes apreciar la belleza en casi lo imposible, a mi prácticamente me parece un poco excéntrica, creo que quitaría las decoraciones de algunas áreas y mantendría lo neoclásico de la casa, eso le dará un poco mas de valor...-decía Diamante con tranquilidad...

Sabes Diamante ahora poco a poco comprendo como estas en este negocio de las bienes raíces, que cuestión no...-

Siguieron tomando las fotografiás de la mansión, ya una vez terminadas partieron nuevamente...-

Bien creo que es todo por hoy, en todo caso partiré a casa...-decía serena mientras su radio sonaba...- que tal Lita, que bueno que estas de vuelta pero dime como les fue de viaje...en serio es estupendo...si ya voy para la oficina por la camioneta y parto para allá por Joshua, pero dime como se ha portado...si bueno me apuro y voy...gracias lita no se que haría sin ustedes...

Te parece si pasamos por Joshua y los invito a comer, creo que estar mas cerca si pasamos por el...-preguntaba Diamante...-

No quisiera que te tomaras tantas molestias Diamante, la verdad es que me da un poco de pena contigo...-decía ruborizada Serena...-

No, además tengo ganas de ver a Joshua ya hace 1 semana no lo veo, espero aun me recuerde...-decía con brillo en sus ojos Diamante y la verdad es que no era nada difícil hacer que un niño tan agradable como Joshua se ganara su corazón...-

Creo que también le agradas mucho, me pregunto por ti ayer, entonces aceptamos tu invitación para ir a comer Diamante...-decía Serena mientras sonreía...-

Buen opción Serena, creo que debemos de ir a Planet Pizza, así que le agradara mucho a el no...-

Llegaron por Joshua, serena y Diamante saludaron rápidamente a Lita, el niño se sentía contento, para el Diamante era además de su tío y abuelo, la figura paterna mas cerca que tenia, por lo que le era agradable verlo, incluso en su colegio pensaban que el era su papa, por que eso les había dicho a sus amigos...

Que te parece si vamos a planet pizza, Joshua...-decía Diamante tratando de agradarle a un mas...-

Si además ahí estarán unos compañeros de la escuela que me dijeron irían a comer...-Joshua se notaba ansioso y es que no era para menos ahora podría demostrarles que Diamante lo quería y era su papa...

Bien pues vamos..-Joshua entro literalmente corriendo al área de los juegos, en donde se encontró con algunos amiguitos, se veía tan contento que pareciera que la vida nunca le hubiera hecho ningún daño...-

Vaya creo que Joshua estaba tan impaciente en venir, mira parece que si le agrado el lugar...-comentaba Diamante...- bueno que te parece si nos sentamos y ordenamos, tenia mucho que no comía una pizza...-

Que pena contigo Diamante, pensaras que nunca saco a pasear a Joshua, últimamente lo he sentido muy raro, como si me ocultara algo, no se a su edad puedo decirte que lo siento como sospechoso...-

Creo que estas un poco paranoica Sere, la verdad es que tu hijo es un niño muy inteligente y mas bien creo que la cuestión esta en que esta creciendo tal vez necesite hablar como se dice de hombre a hombre...-comentaba Diamante con naturalidad...-

No sabes que miedo tengo que me empiece a cuestionar sobre su padre, la verdad es que hasta ahora ya no me ha preguntado nada, pero me siento nerviosa no se que decirle, como manejarlo...-Serena se sentía angustiada..-

Yo creo que deberías de decirle lo que no lo lastime, tal vez que su padre y tu no pudieron estar juntos, pero no le digas las circunstancias, es normal serena...- contestaba Diamante, mientras hacia el pedido de la pizza, Serena se daba cuenta de que la mesera le coqueteaba abiertamente y sintió una punzada de celos, tal vez podría ser amor, o tal vez costumbre a ser ella siempre el centro de su atención...-

Vaya jamás me imagine que para tomar un pedido de pizza se tomaran tanto tiempo...-comentaba Serena mientras veía como Joshua jugaba en al tina de pelotas, y unos niño se acercaban a Diamante...-

Sr. Le daría permiso de ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a Joshua, el domingo, por que lo invite y habrá pastel y brincolin y payasos...-decía un niño pelirrojo muy arrebatadamente...-

Creo que mas bien deberías de pedirle permiso a su mama, para que lo deje ir...-decía Diamante, un tanto preocupado...-

Pero dijo que usted era su papa, es usted el papa de Joshua?...-serena veía como su hijo estaba mirando directamente a Diamante, como suplicando que mintiera para su supervivencia, serena sintió como se oprimía su corazón, su hijo había dicho que Diamante era su padre, cuando ni siquiera tenia la mas mínima oportunidad en parecido físico...-

Si yo soy su papa, Serena crees que habría problemas si dejamos ir a joshua al cumpleaños de su amiguito...-decía tranquilamente Diamante, mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño pelirrojo, ante la total sorpresa de Serena, ya que jamás se imagino que mentiría para salvar la situación y a Joshua...-

Si, no hay problema, solo dame el domicilio...-el niño le dio una invitación multicolor, dándole todos los datos del evento...-gracias hijo.

El niño abrazo a Joshua quien estaba de frente a ellos, con una cara de tristeza, jamás en la vida serena se había sentido tan mal, ver reflejado tanto temor su pequeño hijo de 7 años, eso era lo que jamás se había puesto a pensar que tendría que pasar...-

Joshua que tal si comemos ahí traen la pizza...-dijo Diamante tratando de salvar la situación, sentía que tal vez serena se molestaría, pero no deseaba ver al niño con esa cara de sufrimiento, no era justo que pasara por esto...

Los tres comieron tranquilamente, al terminar Diamante se quito su saco y decidió acompañar a joshua a los juegos, donde platico con el, Serena sentía como si se atragantara con tanto miedo, que le diría a su hijo si le preguntaba por su papa, que haría ahora...-

Después de un rato se retiraron del lugar, ya siendo las 8, de la noche, decidieron irse a casa de Serena, durante el trayecto Joshua cayo rendido, dormía placidamente en el lujoso carro del Diamante, Serena sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto...

Llegaron a su casa y Diamante como caballero cargo al niño y lo subió a su habitación, dejándolo comodante...-

Serena estaba sentada en la sala se sentía desolada, se había servido un whisky para bajar el estress...-

Quieres hablar conmigo Serena...?...-pregunto Diamante viéndola a los ojos...-

Serena no contesto nada solo lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Diamante la abrazo tratando de infundarle tranquilidad, amor tal vez, estuvo así unos minutos...-

No se que ha pasado Dante, con esto, no se como manejarlo, me siento tan confundida cuando cumplió Joshua 5 años me pregunto por su papa y solo le dije que estaba fuera del país, se que hice mal pero aunque es verdad no volvió a preguntarme nada, y ahora esto, que puedo decirle diamante...-preguntaba ansiosa Serena..-

Que le digo, sabes hijo tu padre era un patán del que me enamore como estúpida y me rompió el corazón, además de que era casado y jamás me lo menciono...- Serena hipeaba de tantos dolorosos recuerdos...

Tantos malos recuerdos de el Diamante por que, dime por que mi hijo ahora quiere un padre cuando yo he tratado de darle todo y ahora...-decía Serena sollozando...-

Creemos nuevos recuerdos, para ti y para el Serena...-decía Diamante.


	2. CREANDO NUEVOS RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 2.**

**CREANDO NUEVOS RECUERDOS**

Pero como se pueden crear nuevos recuerdos, Dante..?.-preguntaba nerviosa serena..-

Los nuevos recuerdos serian para ti, Joshua nunca conocio a su padre, el no tiene idea de todo lo que haz pasado, sabe que tiene un papa, pero no sabe que esa persona no ha sido la mejor, ni siquiera sabe que es un padre Serena, mas bien lo que considero es que la unica que tiene mas daño en esto eres tu...-decía Diamante mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla...-

Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que desees pero la verdad es que, yo quisiera que no tuvieras ese rechazo hacia los hombres, creo que no puedes juzgarnos tan duro, por uno solo...-Decía Dante.

Sabes Dante en eso tienes razón, siempre he pensado que todos incluso tu que tanto me haz apoyo me podrían lastimar...quisiera hacer nuevos recuerdos dante, y la verdad es que tal vez tu me puedas ayudar...-decía Serena mientras ella lo besaba tiernamente...

No podía negar que el era un hombre guapo que podría cumplir con todas las expectativas que cualquier mujer lucida pidiera, guapo, inteligente, profesionista, con solvencia económica, soltero, que a pesar de todo ese tiempo de que ella lo rechazaba siempre la apoyo sin esperar nada...

Diamante se sentía dichoso besar a Serena era lo que siempre había esperado en la vida, sus labios eran suaves, su sabor dulce como néctar, su fragancia se impregnaba en su piel, una adoración...

El beso fue interrumpido por falta de aire, serena sentía que podía vibrar nuevamente como una mujer, sentía deseo, quería que la besara, le arrancara la ropa la hiciera su mujer, entregarse sin reserva, pero...siempre había un pero...

**-LEMON-**

Serena yo quisiera...perdón creo que debo tranquilizarme, me haz tenido años vuelto loco que la verdad, no podría contenerme...-

Dante, yo también quisiera que no te contuvieras...-decía Serena nuevamente aprisionándolo, se sentó a horcadas sobre el, quitándose el saco, dejando al descubierto su vestido extraeles rosa palo que lucia, el cual subió provocativamente a sus muslos, diamante se sentía sorprendido, ante tal derroche de pasión...

Sus manos osadas, tomaron el trasero redondeado de Serena, logrando que ella emitiera un quejido de placer, Serena controlaba la situación, quito el saco de Dante, aflojo lentamente su corbata y literalmente arranco los botones de su camisa, sus labios sabían a gloria, 7 malditos años guardando tanto por el, dejando de ser mujer por un hombre del cual no deseaba recordar su nombre.

Dante se dejo llevar por ella, la levanto en brazos y ella le dijo por donde para llegar, a su habitación...-

La deposito en el suelo alfombrado, bajado en una tortusa lentitud el zipper de su vestido, el cual al caer dejo ver a una hermosa mujer, Serena se sintió deseada por primera vez en años, Dante como caballero la levanto y deposito en la cama, donde los besos no se hicieron esperar...

Desabrocho lentamente su sostén, dejando al descubierto unos preciosos pezones rosados, los cuales acaricio con maestría, como si fuera lo ultimo que tomaría, Serena se sentía desfallecer, dante tenia un cuerpo tipo adonis, atractivamente seductor...

Poco a poco diamante recorrió el camino al dorado, beso acaricio el vientre de serena, bajo poco a poco su pequeña tanga, Serena inmediatamente se tenso, pero la mirada de Dante la enfundo de amor, de valor, de pasión acumulada...

Se arrepentiría quizás, se sentiría culpable por ocasionar esto, tal vez, pero no viviría mucho con esa pena, disfrutaría el ultimo momento...

Diamante beso acaricio como la mas suave pluma sus piernas, muslos, cuando por fin serena se sintió relajada, le dio acceso, Diamante la llevo a la cima del cielo, por dios cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado desde que sintiera un orgasmo..

Diamante identifico el lugar exacto, con delicadeza, acaricio con su suave lengua el punto de placer de serena, para el era lo mas extraordinario suceso que jamás se hubiere imaginado, tal vez se aprovechaba de ella, pero la verdad es que lo había torturado 2 años cuando el se enamoro perdidamente de ella...-

Serena se revolvía entre las sabanas, Diamante nuevamente se posiciono sobre ella, entre la oscuridad dos bellos cuerpos relucían, Dante se posiciono para entrar lentamente en ella, Serena emitió un gritito, un poco angosta poco a poco se acostumbro a el, llegando a un impasible y seductor orgasmo...

Serena permanecía sobre el desnudo pecho de Diamante, respiraban ambos ya tranquilos, que decir, como iniciar una conversación...-

-FIN-

Serena, te pasa algo, te arrepientes...-preguntaba Diamante, preocupado...-

No, dante nunca me arrepentirá de algo tan hermoso, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado...-decía Serena, mientras se unían en un lento beso...-

Serena, quisiera que fuéramos novios, creo que seria lo correcto, tal vez no es la mejor manera, pero en verdad quisiera tener una relación contigo estable, que si por mi fuera me casaría inmediatamente...-

La verdad es que siento que es demasiado rápido para una boda, jamás me imagine que desearas casarte nuevamente, pero bueno, novios, esa idea me gusta..-contestaba Serena...-

Sere, se que tal vez las circunstancias no son las mejores, ahora que yacemos desnudos en la cama, pero quisiera que iniciáramos algo, tal vez no me quieres como yo deseo pero espero ganarme ese amor...-decía Diamante...-

Esta bien, me daré la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti Dante, se que lo conseguirás..-decía Serena muy sonrojada...-

Me encantas...-decía Dante, mientras sonreía ampliamente, abrazándola fuertemente...-

Seré, lo mejor será que me vista y me vaya, ya es tarde y no quiero que nos descubra Joshua, no seria correcto...-

Así que Dante se levanto desnudo, ante el leve sonrojo de serena, se vistió y espero paciente, mientras serena se colocaba una sencilla bata de baño, bajaron tomados de la mano, Dante le retiro un mechón de cabello de la cara a Serena y se besaron tiernamente...-

Bueno amor, creo será mejor que me vaya, gracias por darme esta oportunidad, espero no te moleste que te diga amor...-decía con una sonrisa coqueta Diamante...-

La verdad es que tiene mucho tiempo que un hombre no me prestaba esta clase de atención, bueno tu sabes...me siento rara...pero me gusta...-decía Serena, sonrojada...-

Bien, cariño, me retiro, dejo a mi dulce damisela en la seguridad de su casa...-Diamante le beso la mano y después un beso simple en los labios...-gracias...-decía Dante...

Por que?...-preguntaba Serena...-

Por aceptarme y permitirme el honor de hacerte el amor...-se fundieron en un lindo abrazo, para posteriormente serena cerrar la puerta y verlo partir...

Mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Serena, desde sentir un poco de vergüenza por la deliberada desinhibición, hasta tocar sus labios, recordando la dulzura con la que diamante le había hecho el amor, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Decidió irse a dormir, ese sin duda había sido un día lo bastante cargado de emociones y una nueva vida comenzaba...

Al día siguiente, Serena se sentía un tanto adolorida, no recordaba que en ocasiones hacer el amor, requiere ciertos movimientos...-al recordarlo, le ocasionaba risa...-

Mami de que te ríes...-preguntaba Joshua...-mami, hoy te ves mas bonita que nunca...-

Ahh!... gracias mi cielo tu también te ves mas guapo cada día, -Serena pensaba que se parecía tanto a su padre que olvidarlo tal vez seria mas difícil...-

Joshua, quería preguntarte por que no me habías dicho que te molestaban por que no tenias papa, como los demás, se que estas pequeño mi vida, pero creo que no es bueno mentir, Diamante es una persona que te quiere mucho, pero no quiero que salgas lastimado...-decía Serena seriamente...

Si mami, perdón..., mami te puedo preguntar como es mi papa, por que no me enseñas una foto de el, me parezco a el, por que tu tienes el pelo como el color del sol y yo no..-decía Joshua mirando su cabello...-

Lo lamento Joshua, pero no tengo una foto de tu papa, se que tal vez no entiendas las cosas, pero tu papa y yo no pudimos estar juntos, pero los dos decidimos ser felices, por eso estamos tu y yo juntos...

Mami, pero Diamante puede ser mi papa, yo le pregunte que si el quería y me dijo que si...-joshua había logrado que su mama se sonrojara, provocando la divertida risa de ambos...-

Bueno, pues mejor será que nos apuremos si no vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero que te regañen en la escuela que te parece si nos vamos...-decía Serena mientras partía, con su pequeño, pero recordó que la camioneta se había quedado en el trabajo, ahora tendrían que partir en el deportivo, pero sabia que no era muy seguro...-

Bueno hijo tendremos que irnos en el carro del trabajo, por que la camioneta la deje allá, así que...-estaban ya fuera de casa, cuando llego diamante en la camioneta...

Buenos días, será que estaban esperando su camioneta, decidí traerla por que la dejaste en el trabajo...-decía Dante sonriendo ampliamente a Serena, quien estaba estática, mirándolo...

Gracias Dante, no te hubieres molestado, pero la verdad es que me siento mas segura llevando a Joshua en ella a la escuela...decía Serena...-

Bueno pues si me dejan yo los acompaño...-decía Dante, ante la sonrisa de alegría de Joshua, ahora si sus amiguitos, estarían seguros de que su papa era Diamante...- se subía a la camioneta y dante le abrocho los cinturones...-

Serena lo miraba, quien diría que este afamado play boy de la zona, pareciera un excelente padre de familia...-

Serena, deseas manejar o yo lo hago, para mi no es ninguna molestia hacerlo...-decía Dante caballerosamente...-por cierto te ves mas hermosa.

Bien, pues veámonos antes de llegar mas tarde, tu también te ves mas guapo que nunca...-ambos sonrieron felices, partiendo rumbo a la escuela de Joshua donde Dante se encargo de bajarlo y dejarlo en la puerta de entrada, obviamente, era de extrañar, pues siempre Serena se encargaba de hacerlo, además de que era un hombre que llamaba la atención, incluso la maestra se tomo la atención de atenderlo...

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a trabajar, pero que pasa por que tienes esa cara Serena...-preguntaba Diamante...- mientras Serena literalmente subió sus brazos a su cuello y lo besaba, era inusitada esa reacción tan escandalosa, pero la verdad estaba celosa.

Vaya parece que a mi novia, no le agrada que la maestra trate de atenderme, pero la verdad es que te amo a ti...-Serena se quedo impresionada la verdad es que no esperaba que el le externara su amor y menos con esa naturalidad, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que un hombre le había dicho que la amaba...

Llegaron al trabajo, Serena partió con la Sra. Macdowell, llevo los documentos necesario y partió para realizar la transacción de la compra-venta de la casa...

Todo salio a pedir de boca, no tuvo ningún inconveniente, otra buena venta a pesar de que recién las bienes raíces se estaban acomodando, después de la crisis financiera...

Hola Katy, como estas?, tengo algún recado para mi...-preguntaba Serena tranquilamente...

No, seré, solo me pregunto por ti Diamante pero nada mas...- Serena asintió con la cabeza, mientras llegaba a su oficina y revisaba sus correos electrónicos, ninguno en especial, tampoco tenia ningún interesado en las casas que tenia para venta...-

Después de teclear algunos cuantos números, serena recordó algunos sucesos de su anterior relación...

_**Inicio Flash Back...**_

Bueno pero mira como estas de grande, pareciera que han pasado mil años hija sin verte, estas tan linda, seguramente tendrás miles de pretendientes…-decía Rose, su tía, a quien visitaba en Miami cuando iba de vacaciones…-pero deja le hablo a Haruka para que venga temprano del trabajo y te lleve algún lugar…-

No te preocupes, tía pareciera que hace miles de años no me ves recién vine el año pasado...-decía Serena , mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario...-

La verdad es que te haz puesto muy linda hija, creo que Haruka sufrirá de celos...-contestaba Rose, que la quería tanto como a una hija, ya que Haruka había sido su único hijo...-

Bien tía, tengo ganas de meterme a la playa que te parece si me acompañas y nadamos un rato..-decía entusiasmada Serena, mientras tomaba sus sandalias y entraba al baño a cambiarse...-

No hija, tengo que hacer una visita al dentista, pero tu sal, deje te helado en la nevera por si quieres lo tomas...-decía Rose mientras salía a tomar su auto...-

Hola mama...-Haruka, saludaba a su madre sorprendida, ya que rara vez llegaba temprano a casa y acompañado...-

Que tal hijo, pero que sorpresa que llegues temprano, pero me da gusto de que estés aquí...- decía Rose...-hola hijo tenia mucho que no te veía...

Si Sra. Rose, es un placer saludarle...-se saludaron cordialmente, después Rose partió, olvidándose de decirle que Serena había llegado...

Serena, nadaba tranquilamente, con una agradable privacidad, parecía una hermosa Sirena...-

Deja voy por la laptop, si gustas podremos verlo en la terraza, se siente menos calor...-decía Haruka, mientras su amigo se sentaba tranquilamente, viendo el paisaje, nunca se cansaba de ver el océano, percatándose de una singular belleza, de largo cabello rubio, parecía una diosa griega, largas piernas esbeltas, un cuerpo bastante proporcionado, santo cielo, podría ser la perdición de cualquier hombre..

Vaya Haruka no me habías dicho que tenias una vecina tan atractiva de haber sabido, vengo mas seguido...-decía su amigo, haciendo que Haruka volteara para ver a la chica que disfrutaba libremente de mar...-

Santo cielo no me digas que es mi prima, por dios anda por ahí semidesnuda, y tu que tanto le miras será mejor que ingresemos antes de que te golpee, quita esa cara de bobo...-

Serena se percato de que era observada, por lo que al darse cuenta de que era Haruka y un amigo, se dirigió a Saludar...-

Haruka, como estas?..- Decía alegremente a su primo, quien tenia que reconocer que había cambiado completamente, ahora era toda una mujercita...-

Por dios Serena no puedes ir por ahí semidesnuda a la visión de medio mundo, por favor cúbrete que me pones nervioso, no quisiera que nadie te dijera absolutamente nada...-

Pero no hay nadie en la playa, además, no es nada malo traer bikini si estas en la playa, pero bueno, será mejor que te deje un momento, tengo que ir por el bronceador...-Serena partió a asolearse tranquilamente, sin duda el amigo de su primo era muy guapo, su corazón se había alocado tan solo de verlo, esa mirada indescifrable...

Ese su primer encuentro, sin palabras solo miradas que desarman el alma...-

_**Fin flash back...**_

Serena suspiro, pero que mas daba ahora la vida le brindaba una nueva oportunidad, una muy valiosa, enamorarse nuevamente y nada mas y nada menos que de Diamante, alguien quien siempre creyó en ella y la todo este tiempo…

Toc toc...será que Serena Tsukino me permitiría pasar a su oficina...-decía Dante galantemente mientras se pasaba y cerraba la puerta...-

Dante, perdón no te sentí llegar, estaba un poco distraída, que se me ha ido el tiempo pensado en tonterías...-decía Serena...-

Vaya pues si que estabas concentrada pensando en ello por que toque varias veces, pero bien dime como te fue con la Sra. Macdowell..-comentaba tranquilo Diamante..-

Bien, ya quedaron los documentos firmados, te hago entrega de las fichas de deposito en la cuenta...-Decía Serena tranquilamente, dándole los vouchers de pago...-

Creo que las cosas están mejorando, acabo de ir con Billy, para que nos que publique la información de la mansión, las fotos salieron bastante bien, espero que pronto tengamos la noticia de algún comprador, por que la comisión es excelente, también pondré a venta mi casa..-decía Dante...- bueno la casa...

Pero pensé que no la venderías, digo en ella haz vivido ya varios años, tal vez le tendrás un poco de cariño a tu hogar...-decía Serena contrariada, ya que consideraba que esa casa particularmente era hermosa, cualquier chica se sentiría dichosa de vivir en ella...

Para mi era mi hogar, pero ciertamente no tengo ganas de tener antiguos recuerdos, lo que mas deseo es crearlos, es por ello que decide venderla, creo que seria lo mejor para mi salud mental...-decía Dante tranquilamente...

Jamás me imagine que tu y ella, terminaran de esta manera Diamante...-decía Serena un tanto incomoda...-

Yo si sabia que una mujer como Berjeraite conseguiría lo que fuera a cualquier precio, además de que es obvio Serena, tu eres diferente, ella era una mujer que lo único que tenia como prioridad eran las joyas, fiestas, mansiones, amigos, obviamente tuvo todo eso conmigo, pero no la culpo, yo también me serví de ella, pero a final me costo mas caro de lo que imagine...- Decía Dante triste, ya que el siempre anhelo formar una familia, y después de estar casado por mas de 4 años pensó que lo lograría, se dejo engañar por una hábil mujer y al final termino por dejarlo, lo único bueno y raro a la vez es que había llegado a un acuerdo justo para poder otorgarle su divorcio y libertad...-

Bueno, creo que las cosas son para mejorar Diamante, así que será mejor, me voy por que debo de ir a checar otra casa, me contactaron hace rato para ver cuanto puede tener el costo de la propiedad...-decía Serena mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso...-

Serena, siento que huyes de mi será eso cierto o es mi imaginación, sabes que debemos de hablar a final de cuentas ambos estamos en esto y la verdad, yo estoy muy interesado...-decía Diamante...-

Bien pues la verdad es que no huyo, sino que me siento avergonzada no quisiera que pensaras que soy una de esas mujeres que tratan de aprovecharse...-decía Serena sonrojada...-

Creo que también yo me siento algo culpable de haberte seducido, ya que la verdad siento que me aproveche de la situación, tampoco desearía que me consideraras un patán oportunista, sinceramente tu eres una mujer que carece de toda mala intención en todo caso yo me siento aun mas culpable, pero no me arrepiento de ello...-decía Diamante seguro...-

Yo tampoco me arrepiento, así que bueno, ahora pues que estamos formalmente juntos, creo que lo ideal es tratar de no revolver el placer con el trabajo, no te parece...-decía Serena, mientras Diamante se levantaba de su asiento y la atraía a sus brazos, recargándose en el escritorio..-

Al demonio con eso, además como dueño de esta inmobiliaria te suplico que me atiendas muy bien...-decía Diamante, mientras se unían en un delicioso beso, Serena sentía como sus piernitas temblaban de la emoción, su suave roce, la manera en que se entrega a ello, era como hacerle el amor sus labios, Serena sentía como la apretaba contra su cuerpo...-

Será mejor que pare con esta tortura mi amor, por que no creo resistirme así que te dejare que te vayas a hacer tus compromisos, pero en cuanto termines te vas por Joshua...-decía Diamante, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla...-

No quisiera abusar de esto Diamante..-decía Serena mientras el la abrazaba con mas fuerza...-

Serena en verdad, deseo que hagamos las cosas bien, se que es demasiado pronto, pero la verdad es que debemos de pasarla, lo mejor posible, si por mi fuera pues como te dije ayer nos casábamos inmediatamente, pero también requieres de tu espacio...-

Gracias Diamante, por quererme, creo que no me costara mucho trabajo enamorarme de ti...-decía Serena dándole un ligero beso en los labios..- mientras sonaba el teléfono...-bueno será mejor que conteste si no Katy no parara...-

Bueno, si Katy te lo comunico...-decía Serena mientras le pasaba el teléfono a Dante quien la mantenía abrazada a su lado, mientras le sonreía...

Si, que tal buenas tardes...así es...a sus ordenes...-Diamante escuchaba atento al teléfono, parecía un ángel para Serena que ciega había sido años atrás...-

Claro que si, que le parece si el día de mañana nos reunimos y le muestro la mansión...por supuesto...perfecto entonces mañana nos reunimos...un placer...-

Serena miraba impaciente a Diamante, mientras el la levanto en brazos...- pues tengo un cliente para la mansión, así que mañana concertamos la cita, como ves?...-

Vaya, es estupendo, seguramente tu lograras venderla en tiempo record, que bien...-decía Serena mientras ambos sonreían abiertamente...-

Parecía que no podía ser tan feliz desde hace tiempo, ahora tu me estas demostrando que no es así, ahora simplemente lo soy...gracias Serena...

No a ti, dante por insistir, creo que seria un error si te hubiere dejado ir, pero bueno tengo que ir a ver la casa y de ahí paso por Joshua, gracias...-

No de nada, llego a tu casa en la noche espero no molestarte...-decía Dante dándole un dulce beso...-

Si no hay molestia nos vemos en la casa, bye...-decía Serena, mientras salía de la oficina presurosa...-

La tarde llego lejos de cualquier contratiempo, Serena realizo el evaluó de la casa y realizo la cita con Diamante para que pasara a colocar el precio de la propiedad y checar la comisión de la misma...

Hola lita, ya voy a tu casa tengo ganas de platicarte una cosa muy importante que me ha pasado...-decía Serena impaciente...-llego en tiempo récord con Lita...

Pero esto es un sorpresa, que horas son de llegar, digo, son las 4 de la tarde...-decía Lita mientras se fundían en un abrazo...

Mami, mami...-corría Joshua a los brazos de su bella mama...-saliste temprano, ya vamonos entonces...-decía impaciente...-

Esperate un ratito hijo, tengo que platicar con Lita, de algo importante...Ya no quieres jugar con drew...-Joshua literalmente corrió a la casa, ya que no se cansaba de jugar con su amiguito...-ambas pasaron a la casa, Serena se sentó y lita sirvió dos refrescantes bebidas...

Pues bien dime que ha pasado en tu vida, por que la mía con vez esta igual, llena de hijos...-contestaba lita con alegría, ya que ella y andrew su esposo habían decidido que ella se quedara en casa al cuidado de sus 4 retoños, mia, andrew, laila y el pequeño michael...-

Pues, yo y Diamante somos formalmente novios, además de que ya esta divorciado...-

Vaya, pues ya habías tardado en darte esa oportunidad Serena, digo son mas de 7 años sola, pero dime como te sientes?..-contestaba lita emocionada...-

No se como sentirme, pero la verdad es que creo que estaba ciega, Dante es tan agradable, además de guapo, besa muy bien y...-decía Serena sonrojada...-

Y...que?...ijoles no me digas que tu y el ya...todo de todo...Serena contestame...-decía Lita emocionada...

Que pena pero si...- jamás en la vida Lita la pudo ver tan roja, pareciera que incluso su cabello se teñiría de ese color...-

Vaya, muy bien...jajjajaja'...y bueno pero te gusto, es bueno, digo por que la verdad es que esta súper digo, sere hace como, cuantos años serán desde que tu no...no puede ser casi 8 años sin tener sexo, dios santo, eras una santa...-jajajaja ambas reían de la situación y era cierto pareciera que iban a canonizarla...-pero Diamante es tu sabes,,,, bu..eno...-

Por dios Lita...-decía Serena avergonzada...- pues no es solo eso, es excelente, pareció mi primera vez...-

En serio,,,wow que sorpresa, sinceramente pensé que diamante era un poco tu sabes como soso, o no se demasiado fresa algo así, pero Joshua ya lo sabe..-decía Lita...-

No sabes lo que paso, Dante me llevo ayer junto con Joshua a planet pizza, total que los amiguitos de el piensan que dante es su papa, incluso le pidieron permiso de dejarlo ir a una fiesta el domingo por ser su cumpleaños, te lo puedes imaginar, en verdad me puse tan mal...-

Pero no me digas que a raíz de eso tu decidiste darle un oportunidad a Diamante, por que no creo que sea justo para el...-contestaba lita..

No, definitivamente no, yo creo que a mi siempre me había gustado Diamante, pero tenia el temor de salir lastimada, ayer por la mañana me dijo que oficialmente esta divorciado, sentí una inmensa felicidad, de saber que ya no esta atado a Karmesaite, es por eso que decidí aprovechar las cosas...

Pero no es lo mismo, aprovechaste la situación, pero sabes una cosa por fin me da gusto verte así, incluso te ves mejor, noto cierto brillo en tus ojos y me parece estupendo...-

Bien pues eso era lo que tenia que contarte tal parece, que me daré una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, ahora no fallare, primero se que aunque diamante estuvo casado ya esta divorciado el primer punto y dos en verdad me quiere y tres también quiere a joshua...-

Bien pues entonces en hora buena por ti y diamante, amiga deseo que te enamores perdidamente y pronto me des la noticia de que serás ama de casa como yo...-ambas rieron de buena gana, ya que después de 7 largos años por fin podría decir que ese enamoraría y nada ni nadie se interpondría en ello...

Serena, pero dime algo, nunca se trato de comunicar el contigo, digo a final de cuentas el sabe que tienen un hijo no fue nunca un secreto para el, la verdad es que nunca entendí su relación con el mas bien nunca me la dijiste...-preguntaba lita con pesadumbre...-

Ahhh!, pues no hay mucho que contar el un hombre casado que me embauco, yo me enamore completamente y fin, termine con el corazón hecho trizas y lo único bueno que tuve fue Joshua un recuerdo imborrable de su existencia...pareciera que vez a joshua y es su padre por completo...

Pero la verdad no quiero recordar el pasado, tengo que crear nuevos recuerdos y lo haré al lado de Diamante y de Joshua.

Serena se despido de lita y partió a su casa, poco después de llegar Diamante llego mientras Joshua veía la tele...-

Hola mi amor...-Saludaba Diamante con un ramo de tulipanes rosas, hermoso arreglo, se dieron un tierno beso en los labios...-

Pero que hermoso arreglo, dante no te hubieras molestado, dejame ponerlo en agua, pero pasa por favor...-Dante entro percatándose de la presencia de Joshua en el sofá viendo atento Bob Sponge..-

Se sentó al lado de el y le sonrió ampliamente...- de veras que eres el novio de mi mami, verdad, por que si no, no vendrías...-decía divertido el pequeño, quien literalmente se arrojo a los brazos de Diamante...-

Serena llego a la sala, vio a Joshua quien yacía en los brazos de Diamante, imagen que le llego al corazón, ambos viendo la tele muy atentos...-ahora la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad...-

Hijo creo que es hora de irte a la cama, despídete de Diamante mi amor no me gusta que te desveles...-Decía Serena tranquilamente...-

Mami pero mañana es sábado no voy a la escuela, dejame ver mas la tele...-decía Joshua con un gracioso gesto de enfado...-

Si cielo, pero recuerda que debemos de ir a la natación tempranito además de que pasaremos a comprar el regalo de tu amigo...-decía Serena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo...-

Bien, pero nos puede acompañar Diamante mami...-preguntaba Joshua a Serena ante la incomodad de ella...-

Por mi no hay problema, mañana paso por ustedes y vamos a la natación y compramos el regalo de tu amigo, estaré ocupado ya por la tarde, así que me alcanza el tiempo...-decía Diamante ante la sorpresa de Joshua quien le daba un abrazo, mientras lo jalaba de la mano para que lo acompañara a su recamara...-

Mami, me puede llevar a mi cuarto verdad...-decía Joshua, a serena solo le toco asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, el pequeño se lavo los dientes y se acostó, literalmente cayo rendido, ante la inigualable sorpresa de ver a Diamante acompañándolo en todo momento..

Serena y dante bajaron a la sala...-te ofrezco algo de tomar, no tengo champage pero, vino tal vez...-ella sonreía complacida ante su presencia.

No me preocupa eso, con un cerveza estoy mas que bien Serena, no creas todo lo que dicen de mi, además, lo sencillo sin duda siempre será lo mejor creo yo...-Serena llego con un par de cervezas tomando a siento al lado de el...-

Te he dicho que luces hermosa...-decía Dante con una sonrisa tipo colgate...-

Te parece, a mi no tanto, creo que parece que estoy en domingo con este short...-decía Serena quien vestía un mini short y una ligera blusa de tirantes...-

Espero que no recibas a si vestida a tus amigos, por que entonces he de decirte que me sentiría muy celoso...-decía Dante mientras la abrazaba y le daba un trago a su cerveza...-

Pues no te quedas atrás te ves muy guapo, incluso puedo decirte que pareces un universitario.- ya que vestía un pantalón casual con una playera tipo polo...-

Jajajaja...-ambos reían tranquilamente...- creo que deje de ser universitario hacer muchos años, incluso antes de que tu empezaras la universidad, espero no te de pena andar con un viejecillo como yo...-decía con una franca sonrisa...-

Vamos dante que son 8 años para mi, además tu eres un hombre bastante buen mozo, en verdad pareces universitario...-decía Serena...

En realidad te parezco buen mozo...-preguntaba con una ceja arriba para ver si era cierto...-

Me gustas mucho, estuve un poco ciega, pero ahora veo en ti mucho de lo que no me hubiera imaginado, así que, bueno...-Serena y dante se fundieron en un beso lento con sabor a cerveza, era tan agradable y a la vez refrescante...-

Bien pues entonces novia mía, espero no te moleste en haber inmiscuido en sus planes, pero la verdad tengo ganas de estar tiempo contigo, aprovecharlo lo mas que pueda...-decía Dante...- si por mi fuera me quedaba contigo...

Sabes, no es tan mala la idea de que te quedes conmigo...-decía Serena mientras se recostaba en el sofá ante la mirada atónita de Diamante que no perdió oportunidad de cubrirla de besos alocados, dejando pequeños rastros de que el había estado ahí...

Era tan adorable estar al lado de el, parecía que hacerle el amor era un arte a ese tan distinguido caballero, besaba los lugares exactos con la delicadeza de una pluma, llevo a Serena a un orgasmo mucho antes de poder siquiera poseerla...-

Serena, sabes que te amo, cierto...-decía Diamante antes de entrar en ella, era tan agradable sentirlo, dios santo un hombre con mas experiencia de lo que ella siquiera pudiere imaginar, igual hubo una antes que ella, pero era ella con quien estaba ahora el...-

Los ritmos cadenciosos, hubieran hecho a mas de uno llegar rápido a gloria, las manos expertas en un cuerpo deseoso de caricias lograron llevarlos a un inmaculado techo de estrellas...-

Ambos yacían desnudos en la pequeña sala...- Serena, gracias por dejarme amarte...-

Dante, gracias a ti estoy creando estos maravillosos recuerdos...-ambos subieron a la habitación de Serena, donde se amaron ya entrada la noche, no fue necesario irse de casa, ahora esa era su casa...-

Serena veía dormir tranquilamente a Diamante, seria correcto lo que hacia enamorarse de el?...

Sin querer se acordó de el...que seria de su vida...estaría contento...seria feliz, como el le había dicho...seguiría con ella...tendría una familia...Serena se durmió tranquilamente, abrazada de Diamante...


	3. SIN PROMESAS

**CAPITULO 3. **

**SIN PROMESAS...**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto, percatandose de que Diamante no estaba en la cama, se puso su bata de dormir, se dirigio al cuarto de Joshua que aun permanecia dormido, no era extraño, ya que ella misma era un poco dormilona, bajo a la cocina y nada de Diamante...-

De pronto se sintio con un poco de angustia y que tal si Diamante la habia engañado, si solo deseaba acostarse con ella...su corazon latia alocadamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que el aparecia, con un short y playera sencilla, parecia que iria a la playa...

Hola mi amor, disculpa que no te hubiere avisado que iria cambiarme pero la verdad creo que es muy pronto para que Joshua me vea aquí, asi que me fui a bañar y cambiarme para irnos a la natacion, de paso traje café y donas...-decia Diamante naturalmente ante una Serena sorprendida, simplemente lo abrazo...

Que pasa...-decia Diamante mirandola tiernamente...- no me digas que pensate que me fui y no regresaria...-Serena solo asintio con la cabeza...- eso no pasara mi amor, sabes que te amo y no pienso rendirme hasta que tu lo hagas, asi que por favor Srita, vaya a levantar a Joshua para irnos...-

Serena, subio a darse un baño rapido, se vistio con una minifalda de mezclilla, una playera tipo polo, sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta, se puso unas sandalias sencillas y partio a despertar a joshua quien, milagrosamente ya habia bajado, vestido y peinado, estaba conversando sonriente con Diamante, esa imagen la hacia feliz, podria quizas tener una familia con el...seguramente sus hijos serian preciosos...tiempo al tiempo...

Bueno parece que ya empezaron sin mi...-decia Serena interrumpiendo el momento intimo de su hijo y su ahora novio...-

No para nada, de hecho hablabamos de ti...-contesto Dante con una alegre sonrisa...-pero vamonos a que hora entras a la natacion...a las 8 si no mas recuerdo,,, verdad?...

Si lo sabes...-decia sonriendo Joshua...-si a las 8 entro a natacion, me gusta mucho, cuando sea grande me ire a sorfiar...-decia con trabas Joshua...-

A sourfear, pues luego te llevo, aunque no lo creas yo se hacerlo bastante bien...-decia Dante alegre..-

Pero no es peligroso hacerlo, no te da miedo, Dante, además no creo que sea muy seguro para Joshua recién esta aprendiendo a nadar y...-Diamante la abrazo, ante la mirada cómplice de Joshua...-

Espera serena... recién podría tocar una tabla de sourfe, nada mas, además necesitas primero practicar en una alberca los movimientos , después para hacerlo mas seguro contratas a un experto, creeme es seguro con una buena instrucción...-Serena lo veía atentamente, los tres sonrieron conformes con la respuesta de Dante...

Partieron rumbo a la escuela de natación, donde Diamante llamo mucho la atención, ya que Serena siempre acudía sola con Joshua o acompañada de lita y amy...

Joshua se puso su traje de baño, llego a clase con su instructor que para disgusto de Diamante era bastante atractivo, incluso le coqueteaba descaradamente a Serena, sin mucho esfuerzo se puso celoso...-

Me interesa mucho saber como va Joshua con las clases, por que digamos que tiene un poco de interés en aprender a Sourfear...aunque la verdad a mi no me encantaría, pero no quisiera que se quedara con ganas de intentarlo...-decía Serena con un poco de preocupación...-

Va muy bien ya sabe flotar perfectamente, ahora esta perfeccionando el braceo, y las diferentes formas de nado, creo que dentro de lo que cabe lo básico ya lo paso hace tiempo, para sorfeo básico, primero la tabla, ya que para el seria una acorde a su tamaño, además es algo que se aprende con el tiempo Serena, puede tomar clases sencillas, pero es algo que te nace hacerlo, tal vez si a su padre le gustara, a el se le pudiere facilitar, como...no tengo idea, pero así suele suceder...-decía Kelvin el profesor de natación...-

Pues entonces tiene un punto a su favor a su padre le encantaba hacerlo y la verdad era bueno en ello...será mejor que me vaya para que comiences con la clase y gracias por la información...-decía Serena pensativa y la verdad es que durante ese tiempo no recordaba como el padre de Joshua era un ágil sourfista...-

Para mi es un placer, por cierto cuando me darás una oportunidad de darnos una vuelta digo...-comentaba Kelvin...-

La verdad es que...-Diamante llego con Joshua quien lo tomaba de la mano, ya había tiempo suficiente para coquetear, ella era su novia...-

Mami, ya preguntaste lo que deseabas es que mi papa, quiere que comience la clase...-decía Joshua ante la sorpresa de los tres..-

Ahh, este vamos mi amor para que empiece la clase...-decía Diamante para sacar a Serena de su impresión, quien se dejo abrazar y dejar al niño con el maestro de natación, ambos se sentaron en las gradas para ver las actividades...

Dante estoy en verdad preocupada, quiero decir...no se que pasa con Joshua ahora se aferra a ti como si fueras su padre y ambos sabemos que no existe esa relación, además...por dios...-decía Serena con angustia...-

Sabes perfectamente que te amo y por ende a Joshua, también me preocupa que diga que soy su padre por que no es así... por el momento ,claro esta,...pero algún día Serena el te exigirá saber de su padre biológico, creo que ahora podrá conformarse conmigo pero después, las cosas necesitaran aclararse...-Serena se sentía angustiada, solo asentía con la cabeza, las razones que Diamante le daba...-

Hablare con el Serena, por mi no hay problema, pero la cuestión esta en que recién iniciamos esta relación y nunca nada es seguro no me encantaría que el se confundiera más...-decía con cierta preocupación Diamante...-

Dante, tu sabes que me ha costado mucho tiempo poder aceptarte, no creo que nuestra relación se termine mañana, por mi parte no, tal vez con este problema de Joshua, puede que tu te sientas indeciso y lo comprendo, además recién estamos juntos y mi hijo ya te dice papa, pero creo que es por que tu siempre haz estado al pendiente de nosotros...-decía Serena, mirándolo directamente a los ojos...-

Sabes que eso no me molesta, lo que mas me gustaría es conformar una familia que estemos los dos juntos y casarnos, se que tal vez no soy una excelente opción, por que cargo a cuestas un divorcio, pero la verdad es que a mi edad, deseo llegar a casa y que me reciba mi adorada esposa con mis hermosos hijos...-Decía con una flamante sonrisa ante una emocionada Serena...-

Vaya, espero que sea yo una opción, parece algo tan extraordinario ver llegar a casa a tu guapo esposo y estar para el y tus hijos solamente...-Decía Serena con una sonrisa...-

Veras que pronto podremos tener esa opción, espero que en verdad sea así, además yo te quiero en mi vida, y no creo que fuere el único, ese maestro de natación, segura que hacia su lucha no es así...-decía Dante con un dejo de celos...

Vaya parece que me reprochas algo, en verdad creo que estas muy celoso de el, no es verdad?...-contestaba serena con alegría...-

Si, la verdad es que si me pone los nervios de punta, pero espero que le hubiere quedado claro que ambos estamos juntos y tu eres mi hermosa novia...-ambos se dieron un beso, permanecieron atentos a la clase, confortando el desempeño de Joshua quien se veía motivado.

Partieron al Centro comercial, donde fueron a comer hamburguesas, para sorpresa de Serena, Joshua tomada de la mano a Dante con una increíble familiaridad, como si en verdad fuera su padre, todo el tiempo haciendo caso a cualquier indicación, no hizo ningún berrinche, se porto como nunca, incluso cuando partieron a la casa se coloco el cinturón de seguridad al primer aviso, cuando ella siempre tenia que batallar un tanto en ello...-

Bueno, llegamos Serena...-Joshua venia dormido...- si quieres abre la puerta yo bajo a Joshua, ya esta mas grande para que tu lo cargues...-Serena hizo lo que le indico bajo las cosas y era verdad ella en ocasiones con todo el dolor de su corazón lo despertaba, su hijo estaba creciendo bastante, ya no lo podía cargar...-

Diamante cerro tranquilamente la camioneta y subió al cuarto, dejando a Joshua cubierto con su cobija, a Serena esto le llenaba, sin duda era el indicado para entregar su amor...-

Bueno creo que ya quedo será mejor que me apure si no, llegare retrasado a la cita con el cliente...-decía Dante...-

Ya baje el traje cambiate en el cuarto...-decía Serena, mientras ambos pasaban a la habitación...- me tome la libertad de acomodarlo, así que deja bajo a poner la ropa en la lavadora, por que tengo mucho aun por hacer...-se dieron un tierno beso, dante se puso su traje impecable como todos ellos y bajo, esplendoroso, tan guapo que le robaría el aliento a cualquiera...-

Bueno novia hermosa, me voy tengo que llegar un poco antes que el cliente...-Decía Diamante mientras se abrazaban y se daban un beso...-

Llevate el deportivo, la camioneta dejala, al rato la vamos a lavar es lo que siempre hacemos en sábado...-decía Serena tranquilamente...-

La verdad me pregunto si esto en verdad esta pasado, aunque ciertamente tengo miedo de que tan rápido sucedan las cosas..-decía Dante mientras se fundía en un beso con serena...-

Bueno me voy por que si no, capaz de que no me quiero marchar..-Dante tomo las llaves de coche, dijo adiós a Serena y partió a la cita..-

Llego inspeccionando que el lugar estuviera limpio, ciertamente la inmobiliaria se encargaba de ello, con un costo extra, parecía que todo marchaba perfecto así que espero la presencia del prospecto comprador...-

Diviso a lo lejos un impecable mercedes negro, obviamente la gente que adquiría este tipo de propiedades eran con solvencia económica, recibió en la puerta al cliente, un tipo sin duda con clase obviamente vestido implacable con un Armani, gafas de sol, sin duda un millonario...-

Buenas tardes, bienvenido, soy Diamante Black, es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Chiba...-decía Diamante con un cordial saludo de mano...-

El placer es mío, por lo que veo la propiedad es mas de lo que me imagine, pero quisiera en verdad darle un vistazo...-decía Darien con una naturalidad simple...-

Ok, pasemos Sr. Chiba, la propiedad tiene un estilo neoclásico, cuenta con los mejores servicios, si gusta entremos...-

Diamante le explico todas las áreas, a Darien le impresiono la casa, en verdad era lo que el esperaba para poder realizar sus planes...

Creo que cumple perfectamente con las expectativas que deseo, además se que es enorme pero sin duda lo que mas me agrada es la zona, es muy segura por cierto?.-preguntaba Darien...-

Así es, la mansión cuenta con seguridad de alta tecnología, tiene un cuarto de pánico como lo observo, así mismo vigilancia las 24 horas...creo que será perfecto para su familia, sin duda estará tranquilo por ella.

La verdad es que espero que les guste, tal vez ni siquiera se imaginen esta sorpresa, pero quiero lo mejor se lo merecen los dos...-decía Darien seguro...- usted sabe que uno siempre desea lo mejor para lo suyos...-

Claro que si, eso es lo que uno quiere para las personas que uno quiere...-contestaba Diamante..-

Usted tiene hijos Diamante?...-preguntaba Darien tranquilamente, contemplando la amplia piscina...-

No directamente, tendré un hijo en cuanto despose a mi novia, pero simplemente creo que deseare lo mejor para ambos... la seguridad que uno requiere siempre...-decía Diamante seguro de ello..-

Vaya creo que será un buen padre para su hijo, en ocasiones las personas cometen errores, pero creo que nunca es tarde para enmendarlo...-decía Darien con seguridad...-pues bien en verdad me interesa comprar la mansión, así que por favor, quiero que esto quede listo para este mismo mes no se que se requiera para hacer llevar a cabo la compra, pero dígame en donde nos vemos, para realizar los movimientos de efectivo...-

Me parece excelente, déjeme contactar al Sr. Smith y el lunes por la tarde si gusta le tengo a respuesta para el martes mismo realizar la compra-venta del mobiliario...-decía Diamante seguro...-

Perfecto, lo contactare el lunes sin falta a las 3 pm para checar si ya tiene los documentos..-decía Darien seguro y con una amplia sonrisa...-

Ok, me parece perfecto, entonces espero su llamada para concluir con esto, le hago entrega de mi tarjeta por cualquier eventualidad...-ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, Darien rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba y Diamante con Serena a darle la noticia de la venta...

Diamante llego con una sonrisa enorme a la casa de Serena...-estaciono el auto, bajo lo mas relajado que pudo y observo a Serena mientras bailaba ajena a la buena nueva, que mas podría pedir una hermosa mujer con la que cualquier hombre soñara en tener, y ahora seria suya, en parte ya lo era...

Toco el timbre de la casa sacando a Serena de su tarareo vespertino, se dio cuenta de su presencia y se ruborizo, salio a recibirlo, un microshort y un top, vaya podría haber algo mas sensual que eso no lo dudaba..-

Dante no te esperaba tan temprano, pasa...-decía Serena, mientras Diamante la cargaba en brazos, cerro la puerta..-

Que paso, dime, que tienes...-Decía Serena mientras le daba vuelta provocando la risa de ambos...-

Vendimos la mansión Serena, la vendí el martes queda todo listo ya hable con el cliente y el Sr. Smith, la comisión subió a uno dólares mas...-decía Dante mientras serena lo abrazaba fuertemente...-

En verdad muchísimas felicidades Dante, que alegría, sabia que con tu prestigio, lo lograrías, mira y no intervení en nada...-ambos se unieron un suave beso, Dante deslizo a Serena, mientras, la cargaba ella con las piernas en su cintura, se dieron un beso largo y prolongado que hacia a cualquiera desfallecer de placer antes de siquiera consumar cualquier roce...-

Creo que será mejor que me calme no quisiera que Joshua nos viera así, esta ahora en una etapa difícil, lo sé por que también lo he vivido...-decía Dante mientras bajaba a Serena, ambos se sentaron en la sala...-

Por cierto amor, que no habíamos quedado en que no abrirías la puerta con esa ropa, parece que deseas que me de cierto infarto al miocardio es verdad no o muera de celos, no quisiera que nadie pusiera sus manos en ti, solo eres para mi...-decía Dante, recorriendo sus manos por las piernas de Sere ante la mirada de pasión que ella arrojaba...-

Sabes el cliente que la compro, me dijo algo muy cierto, en ocasiones la gente de equivoca pero nunca es tarde para enmendarlo...-Serena lo miraba con incredulidad...-se que te parece extraño, pero desearía que trataras de arreglar las cosas con el padre de Joshua, que el lo conociera, mas que nada por el niño el tarde que temprano querrá saber de su padre biológico y...-

Serena se levanto como resorte, su mirada irradiaba, incluso rabia y odio, una que Diamante no conocía...-

Nunca, no me pidas eso Diamante, se que no te he contado las circunstancias en que el y yo terminamos, pero no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo, no seria bueno para Joshua saber que su padre biológico...-Serena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua...-su padre negó que fuera suyo...-Serena derramo un par de lagrimas, diamante la miraba sorprendida con una cara de repulsión...

Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me grito a la cara que era una cínica chica provinciana que trataba de conseguir un hombre rico para satisfacer mis necesidades económicas...que idiota fui en confiar en el sabes, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad y la solvencia, tengo una bella casa y el cielo, contigo...algún día tendré que decirle a mi hijo quien es su padre, pero aun no es tiempo...-decía Serena con una seguridad de plomo..-

Muy bien entonces te parece que me vaya a cambiar y te ayude a lavar la camioneta..- contestaba tranquilo Dante...-

En verdad esto no es un sueño, pareciera Diamante que siempre haz sido parte de mi vida, tengo miedo de despertar y ver que te haz ido...-contestaba Serena...-

No pienso irme en un buen rato, a lo mejor cuando sea tan anciano que ya no me desees y muera en el intento de vivir a tu lado, puede que piense en dejarte antes no, amor...- Dante se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras se daban un beso lento, mientras unos pasitos se escuchaban que bajaban lentamente por la escalera...-

Buenas tardes dormilón, que te parece si lavamos la camioneta...-decía Serena mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente...-

Si mami, dante tu nos ayudaras...-decía Joshua atento a la respuesta del peliplateado...-

Si, por eso me iré a cambiar para poder ayudarles...-decía Dante mientras subía a cambiarse...-

La tarde estuvo divertida, lavaron los coches y lo que inicio como una pequeña mojada termino con una guerra de baldes de agua, divirtiéndose mucho, logrando sacar carcajadas a todos...-

Serena se sentía realizada, bastante reconfortada, pero siempre tenia esa pequeña espinita que le hacia sentir temerosa, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero esta vez trataría de ya no sugestionarse mas y tratar de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible...-

Mientras tanto Darien observaba atento la ciudad de los ángeles llena de bullicio, gente de cualquier cultura, inmensidad, Beverlli Hills pareciera un tanto aburrido después de un par de días...-

Bueno pero que me cuentas por fin ya tienes lo que deseabas...-preguntaba Setsuna tranquilamente...-

Tengo el principio de lo que deseo tener aun me falta lo mas importante para poder enmendar mi estúpido error...- contestaba Darien con sinceridad...-

No te haz puesto a pensar, que las cosas no serán tan fáciles como tu piensas, creo que después de 7 años hay miles de años de distancia entre ellos y tu, además quien no te dice que ellos ya tienen una vida hecha y son felices con ella, tan felices que tu lo único que podrías hacer es quitarles y no darles...- contestaba Setsuna con cierto reproche...-

Se supone que estas de mi lado...con tus respuestas no me ayudas en nada hermanita, además tu también participaste en esto o no me vas a decir que siempre la viste a ella como una aprovechada...-contestaba Darien con repulsión...-

Claro, justo pago por mis pecados, pero la verdad es que después simplemente me gano el corazón, además creo que si esto pudiese haber sido entre ustedes, todos seriamos felices, pero también considero que ella pudo haber rehecho su vida con alguien si necesidad de estar casada y tu ya no podrías tenerla, que piensas hacer Darien si ella esta enamorada de otro o si ya formo su familia...?...- la pregunta de Setsuna llenaba de los peores temores a Darien...-

No lo sé, tal vez no pueda resignarme, lo único que deseo es su perdón y que las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad...-contestaba muy ofuscado Darien...

Darien en verdad deseo de todo corazón que las cosas se arreglen pero la verdad nuestra familia se porto de la peor manera con ella, se te que sientes preocupado y yo también lo estoy, pero por favor trata de comportarte bien con ellos, si no por mas que hagas, nada volverá a ser igual, no puedes obligarlos, que te quede claro, no los obligaras...por favor prometémelo...-decía Setsuna suplicante, mientras, Darien se levantaba del sillón, para mirar a través de la ventana..-

No te lo puedo prometer Setsuna, amo a es mujer y la convertiré en mía aunque, termine odiándome, lo lamento pero ella y mi hijo son mi prioridad...-contestaba tajante Darien.-

Los días pasaron, la venta de la casa se había hecho sin ningún contratiempo, Diamante se sentía muy agradecido con Darien, ya que gracias a el ahora recuperaba con creces lo que su divorcio había dilapidado un poco, además tenia a su lado a Serena, que mas podía...

Buenos días mi amor como esta la mujer mas guapa del universo...-decía con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo trastabillar a Serena quien estaba checando sus correos...-

Bien, pero cuéntame ya que todo realizado, o será que se tardaran mas con los tramites...-le contestaba entusiasta Serena, mientras se daban un beso...-

Que agradable es ser recibido por la mujer que uno ama con un beso en la mañana...-decía Dante radiante, mientras serena limpiaba sus labios para quitarle el labial...-

Bueno pues ya quedo todo, mi comisión esta depositada y creo que al rato te transferiré tu parte...-contestaba Diamante tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba frente a Serena...-te he dicho que tienes unas piernas de ensueño...-

Dante, no es justo tu vendiste la mansión, así que te quedas con la comisión, no quiero que me des nada que no me gane, por favor o tendremos problemas...-decía decidida..-

Sabes es por eso que te amo, eres una mujer tan especial para mi que, me siento tan afortunado de que me des la oportunidad de amarte de estar a tu lado...-decía Diamante mientras le acariciaba su rostro..-

Diamante tengo miedo de que esto termine que pase algo y no se...tengo un extraño presentimiento...-decía Serena ante la mirada atónita de Diamante..-tal vez no sea nada cierto...-

Que puede pasar, que nos aloquemos y nos vayamos a las vegas a casarnos, eso si seria extraño...-ambos rieron alegremente...- vamos amor no te preocupes, creo que te están poniendo un poco paranoica, además sabes que te amo, tal vez estas recién empezando a ser feliz y ahora ya no quieres ver tu realidad, pero recuerda que estamos creando nuevos y felices recuerdos...-Serena se levanto y Diamante como caballero también, así que se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso lento...-

Mientras tanto Darien con la ayuda de su hermana Setsuna, tomaban las decisiones acerca del decorado de su nueva casa, pareciera que todo marchaba bien...

Darien, será que te concentras en enviar esos mails, lo requiero por favor, si no, tendremos problemas con la decoración...-indicaba Setsuna...-

Sabes Setsuna, solo investigue si existía una acta de matrimonio, pero jamás mande a nadie a que viera si ella tiene una relación o si ya tiene hijos de otro, eso no lo soportaría...-decía Darién...- ella solo era mía y ahora...

Es una verdad que tienes que afrontar Darien de que sirve que te atormentes, ahora ya Beryl te dejo en paz, se que tienes mucho valor y venimos aquí sin promesas de nada, pero quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como antes, por favor...-

No tengo ninguna promesa que cumplir pero si muchas por hacer y mas para recuperarla...- Darien estaba decidido a rehacer su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba y con la cual había procreado un bello retoño...-


	4. FRENTE A FRENTE

**CAPITULO 4**

**FRENTE A FRENTE.**

Habia pasado 5 meses, Serena y Diamante llevaban una linda relacion, trataban de manejarlo de la manera mas discreta posible, pero el amor es algo que jamas se oculta...

Su relación se habia estrechado, incluso Joshua ya entendia que Diamante era su amigo y no su padre biologico, Serena tuvo que hablar largo y tendido con el niño, para comentarle que su papa y ella no pudieron estar juntos por que no era posible, pero que nunca dudara de su amor, Serena en contra de todo lo inimaginable le dio una foto que conservaba en lo mas oculto de su casa, la cual idolatraba el pequeño...

Sabes mi papa es tan fuerte aquí en la foto se parece mucho a mi, mira tenemos el cabello igual, los ojos igual, dice mi mami Amy, que mi papi era muy guapo...-decía Joshua, mostrándole la imagen de su papa sonriente sosteniendo una tabla de sourf...- bueno voy a ver la tele...-

Serena, en verdad hiciste eso por el, pues me parece increíble en verdad es idéntico a su padre, no te equivocaste en decirme que si quería conocer a su papa lo mirara...-decía Amy sorprendida...-

Sin duda es el clon de el, pero no se como guarde esa foto tantos años...-decía Serena con pesadez, mientras revolvía la ensalada que preparaba...- creo que la guarde para mi hijo...

Por cierto, no le haz mostrado la foto a Diamante o por lo menos ya conoció en foto a tu ex...-decía Amy con sorna...-

Jajaja"!, muy graciosa Amy, pues si me dijo que le recordó a alguien pero que no recuerda a quien, tal vez se confundió, pero tampoco dudo que nunca se lo hubiera topado en algún evento, a final de cuentas frecuentas los mismos lugares y amistades...-

Pero eso quiere decir que por fin regreso de Inglaterra, no era a donde se fue con su nueva familia...-comentaba Amy mientras bebía de su vaso...

La verdad es que no me importa nada respecto a el, lo único que deseo es que mi hijo supere pronto esta etapa de idolatrar a su padre, por que si no temo que pasara por una decepción a su corta edad y eso si me duele en el alma...-contestaba afligida Serena...-

Pero cuéntame como vas con Diamante, como ha tomado esta nueva información del papa de Joshua, digo a ninguno de nosotros...tus mas íntimos amigos en la vida...-señalaba con insistencia..- nos había enseñado nada del innombrable y ahora Joshua carga con un foto de su apuesto padre por todos lados...-decía Amy acalorada...-

Por dios Amy, calmate, la verdad es que Diamante fue el que me insistía en que hablara con Joshua sobre su padre, aunque siempre el tomando su distancia, sabe que es algo tan intimo para mi, recién Joshua le enseño la foto ayer, pero solo me comento eso y nada mas,...-decía Serena tranquila mientras terminaba de acomodar la fruta que había picado...-

Vaya ese es un gran hombre, creo que es el indicado, pero Serena nunca te ha dado la curiosidad de buscar algo de el en internet o no se decirle a Diamante su apellido para ver si el lo ubica, digo algo mas, a final de cuentas es bueno tener información del enemigo disponible...-Amy se sentía como una autentica espiá...-

No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con el, no me importa su vida ni si esta bien o mal, a final de cuentas a el tampoco le ha importado nada sobre su hijo y menos de mi...-decía Serena enojada...

Sabes algo Serena, creo que dentro de todo lo que siempre niegas aun sigues amándolo... como el primer estúpido día en que te enamoraste de el...-Serena lo negaba con un simple movimiento de cabeza...-me recuerdas una canción que escuchaba mi mama, se llama Frente a Frente... creo que si ustedes se reencuentran terminaras mas enamorada de el...-

Por dios Amy, creo que empiezas a alucinar será mejor que comamos si no te desmayaras en mi casa y la verdad es que no podría cargarte...-ambas se rieron ante tal comentario...-

Joshua vente a comer, ya esta todo listo, sube a lavarte las manos y deja esa foto en el buró de tu cuarto...-Joshua subía regañadientes..-

Comieron tranquilamente, Joshua hablando miles de ideas acerca de cómo era su padre, Serena se sentía un tanto hastiada de tan magnifica descripción de ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho con su despectivo trato...-

Terminaron de comer, Joshua fue a la sala con su copa de helado a ver caricaturas, mientras Amy y ella recogían la mesa, ya todo limpio se sentaron a conversar...-

Pero Amy dime como vas con Richard...-preguntaba entusiasta Serena...-

Pues la verdad es que simplemente no vamos el en Australia y yo aquí, simplemente no funciona, mas bien requerimos estar juntos, pensé que dándonos una oportunidad serviría pero no...lamento tanto esta situación, pero es imposible irme o el venir, cada uno tiene interés en su desarrollo profesional, así que pronto lo veré con una chica, no me puede quejar...

Vamos Emy no pierdas la esperanza, creo que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrán a tu favor, capaz te casas antes que yo...-decía Serena alegremente...-

Por dios eso si que no creo que la primera en casarse serás tu, además me encantaría verte con un hermoso vestido blanco, llegando al altar junto a Diamante, así como una telenovela, con titulo "el amor vence al mal"...- ambas rieron ante el agradable comentario...-

Sabes me da mucho gusto verte tan contenta, se que tienen poco juntos pero es genial, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y mas que nada deseo que seas feliz, así que por favor, cuando te pida en matrimonio Diamante dile que si...-sonreía picaramente Amy...-

Por dios Amy recién tenemos 5 meses de novios y ya quieres que nos casemos, es tan poco el tiempo que somos pareja, que siempre me siento temerosa de perderlo todo, siento como que si algo malo nos fuera a separar...-

Son suposiciones tuyas Serena, además nada malo pasara, espero te estés cuidando por que entonces, la sorpresa vendrá pero en nueve meses...-decía Amy haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Serena...-

Bueno pero será mejor que te vayas a arreglar, para eso vine, recuerda que tienes que ir presentable...-decía Amy, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Joshua a comer helado..

Serena se dio una reconforte ducha caliente, ahora seria la inauguración de aquella mansión que vendió a un tal Sr. Chiba, sentía temor pero por dios había miles de italianos en América, simplemente una coincidencia...-

Se puso para la ocasión un hermoso vestido largo negro, de un solo hombro con detalles de fina pedrería, le quedaba justo a su cuerpo, lucia divina, unos tacones altos negros, se ahumo los ojos y ondulo su cabello para sostenerlo con un broche de lado...-

Diamante recién llegaba, con impecable smoking, se había recortado el cabello, ya no lucia en melena si no un corte clásico, que le daba un aire mas sofisticado...

Bueno pero que sorpresa Diamante creo que te ves diferente, pero pasa ahora le llamo a Sere para que baje...- Serena bajaba la escalera muy contenta, era por mas decir que se quedaron sin habla...-

Mami te ves como una princesa...-decía Joshua con la carita llena de helado...- dejame darte un beso...-

Prohibido Joshua que no ves que tu mami podría ensuciarse un poco, ven amorcito a mi dame todos los besos que quieras...-decía Amy mientras le daba cosquillas...

Wow me haz dejado sin habla, te vez divina Serena...-decía Diamanten, mientras se daban un ligero beso en los labios...-

Amy, te dejo el numero de Celular y el de Dante por cualquier cosa, bueno hijito de mis amores mami saldrá con Diamante a una cena de negocios, portate bien con Amy y no comas mas helado por que te enfermaras de la barriga...-Serena le dio un beso a su pequeño y partió con Diamante..-

Diamante te haz recortado el cabello, te vez mas guapo...-decía Serena mirándolo atentamente...-

En verdad, me dijo el estilista que me había quitado unos años de encima así que ahora parezco de 30 y no de 35, tu que opinas mi amor...-decía Diamante sonriendo provocadoramente...-

La verdad es que te ves mas atractivo que nunca, pero me dan celos de pensar que esa estilista pudiese haberte hecho mas que un solo comentario...-decía Serena alegremente, mientras se daban un suave beso en los labios...-

No te preocupes amor era un chico muy gay y la verdad, es que sabe que estoy enamorado hasta el tuétano, así que...-ambos se rieron ante el comentario...-

Dante y esta fiesta en honor de que es?..-preguntaba Serena tranquilamente...-

Pues el Sr. que compro la mansión, quiere festejar su regreso a los Ángeles, además de inaugurar obviamente la residencia como tal, así que por que no festejar, ahora creo que es lo mas absurdo, pero tu sabes que en ocasiones la gente que tiene dinero no se fija en estas cuestiones, todo lo quieren celebrar a la menor provocación, además la propiedad pues en realidad vale la pena...-contestaba Diamante ante una serena muy atenta...-

Tu harías una fiesta por comprar una mansión?...-preguntaba serena tranquilamente...-

Ahora creo que no, antes también me gustaban este tipo de frivolidades, hoy a mi edad me alegraría comprar una casa no tan ostentosa y que la fiesta fuera para mi esposa...solo eso...-Diamante tomaba la mano de serena y le depositaba un beso en los labios...-

Llegaron a la Mansión que por más decir estaba atestada de gente, miles de reporteros de sociales tratando de cubrir la nota, Serena se sentía un tanto apabullada ante tanto despliegue de personalidades, modelos de renombre, deportistas, persona de la farándula, en fin demasiada gente...llego a sentirse insignificante...

Era por mas decir que su vestido era lindo y de marca, pero desconocía si era de una o dos temporadas pasadas, jamás se había preocupado de eso, pero ahora con Diamante, podría decirse que tendría que estar casi al pendiente de todo, nunca había entendido lo que el apellido Black acarreaba , pero en especial esa noche se percato de todo lo que ella desconocía completamente...-

Buena noches Diamante, pero que sorpresa es verte de nuevo, tenia mucho que no te dabas una vuelta a una fiesta, digo con eso de que ahora vuelves a las andadas...-decía Roger un famoso beisbolista...-

Roger es un gusto verte, por cierto que paso con el penthouse de New York...?-preguntaba Diamante seguro...-

Es la mejor compra que pude haber hecho en mi vida, sabes tiene una vista espectacular de New York, no mentías cuando me dijiste que valía la pena invertir en el, además que miles de chicas han caído a mis pies... es el penthouse de la suerte, incluso tengo algunos interesados en comprarlo...

Serena escuchaba atenta la conversación, Diamante la presento como su novia actual, Roger le dio uno que otro piropo y partió a saludar a mas personas...-

Vaya por fin vienes a un evento social, querido Dante, que barbaridad parece una eternidad sin ver tu hermoso rostro...-saludaba con total descaro Esmeralda Griffith un modelo bastante cotizada, con la cual se le relaciono sentimentalmente a Diamante, incluso se dijo que ella fue la manzana de la discordia en su matrimonio...-

Esmeralda, también me da gusto verte, te presento a mi NOVIA...-recalcando esta palabra...- Serena Tsukino...- Serena sonrió amablemente ante una Esmeralda demasiado altiva...

Sintió un poco de celos ya que sabia quien era y por supuesto no negaba públicamente su atracción por su novio...-

Pues no pierdes el tiempo querido, pero el apellido Tsukino...haber Tsukino...no pues no... en fin supe que te haz divorciado, eso me da mucha alegría...te ves mas guapo con el cabello corto- Esmeralda paso del lado de Diamante insinuandose ante la mirada atónita de Serena susurrándole algo al iodo, cosa que obviamente le disgusto...-

Diamante lo único que hizo fue sonreír y abrazar a Serena, infundándole el valor con un sola mirada, Serena se sintió amada en ese instante, respiro el dulce aroma de su novio y se fundió en un suave beso...

Tranquilizate Serena, no hagas caso, esa mujer es una víbora, y de esas ya estoy harto, te amo a ti y ya...- Serena hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Diamante mientras escuchaban la presentación de alguien, ella ni siquiera puso la mas mínima atención, tenia ganas de irse a casa y dormir en los brazos de su novio..-

Bueno mi amor, será mejor que nos retiremos, tengo deseos de solo estar contigo, además ya hemos dejado mucho tiempo a Joshua solo...-decía Diamante...- ya no estoy para estos trotes de fiestecillas y cosas frívolas.

Buenas noches, pensé que no vendría Sr. Black...-Serena estaba de espaldas, pero esa voz sin duda le era bastante familiar...

Sr. Chiba, jamás me pierdo un evento de alguno de mis clientes así que aquí me tiene a su dispoción...-ambos se saludaron cordialmente...-

Le presento a mi novia la Srita. Serena Tsukino...- Serena voltio para ver de frente y no podía ser de todos los millones de personas que habitan el mundo tenia que ser Darien Chiba...

Darien se quedo petrificado, aun recordaba el dulce aroma a rosas que adoraba Serena, no era posible tanto tiempo buscando la manera de hablar con ella, buscando argumentos convincentes para que lo perdonara después de 7 años y ahora ahí estaba radiante, hermosa, su apariencia perfectamente calculada, sofisticada, madura, otra persona en si, su mirada no era aquella que el recordaba...

Es un placer conocerla Srita. Tsukino...-Darien hizo una reverencia clásica de el, casi como su segunda piel, esos modales caballerosos que derretirían a cualquiera menos a ella, ella que conocía cada gesto, cada caricia, cada reflejo, cada mirada...-

Diamante noto la rigidez en la que Serena se encontrá, obviamente no se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, lo mejor seria partir a casa...-

Pero cuéntame Black, como te ha parecido la casa, mi hermana se encargo de decorarla...-decía Darien sonriente mirando sin disimulo a Serena...-

La verdad es que Sere y yo consideramos que los arreglos hicieron un gran cambio, sin duda el estilo clásico es perfecto para esta mansión...me recuerda mucho a estilo residencial en Inglaterra, simplemente hermoso...- comentaba Dante ajeno a la situación, pero claramente se percato de la incomodidad de Serena, eso si no dejo de abrazarla y mostrar el amor que le tenia a todos..-

Bien pues me agrada que te guste el decorado de la casa, además pues es un placer contar con personas tan agradables a mi regreso en EUA, después de permanecer 7 años en Inglaterra...-

Vaya pues una larga temporada, fuera de América, pero sin duda lo haces a lo grande, ha sido un placer haber acudido a tu reunión, pero nos retiramos...-decía amablemente Diamante...-

Como, si apenas son las 12 de la noche, es demasiado temprano para partir...-decía intrigado Darien y mas a sabiendas de que no sabia que harían, recién toleraba que abrazara a esa nueva Serena que lo había impactado de todo, sentía la boca amarga de la impresión que esa noche se había llevado...-

Si dejamos en a casa a nuestro pequeño y la verdad es que estamos un poco nerviosos, pero gracias por la invitación y esperamos vernos pronto...-Diamante se despedía de un fuerte apretón de mano, mientras Serena no sabia como salir de ahí, si le daba la espalda seria demasiado grosera con el, pero no deseaba que la tocara...-

Fue un placer conocerle Srita. Tsukino, espero pronto volver a vernos...-Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo como su aroma lo inundo, alegría, eso era el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento, deseaba abrazarla y besarla hasta que lo perdonara por todas sus estupideces...-

Serena, sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta, miedo, mezclado con otro sentimiento que no podía describir, una vaga ilusión de...pero de que...de nada...tal vez amor...-

Diamante abrazo a Serena partiendo tranquilamente, durante el trayecto a casa Serena no hablaba, parecía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sabia que hacer, miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente, ese primer día en que se conocieron, después las constantes visitas de el a la casa de su tía y el primer beso, el primer día que hicieron el amor, todas esas ilusiones que tenia siendo una simple muchachilla y después muchas lagrimas, sentir como se desgarra tu alma, dolor y soledad eso le había regalo Darien Chiba, lo único mas hermoso era su hijo, ese bello niño de cabello oscuro como la noche ojos azules con una profunda mirada de sabiduría...

Llegaron a casa y Diamante caballerosamente le abrió la puerta la acompaño a la puerta de la casa...-

Serena, pasa algo...desde que regresamos te siento muy preocupada, íbamos tan contentos, sucedió algo que te disgustaría amor...-preguntaba Diamante mientras Serena desactivaba la alarma...

No Dante, solo que me sentí un tanto preocupada por Joshua, siempre se queda con Lita, así que Amy pues no se si lo aguanto, ya sabes la preocupación de una madre...-decía Serena mientras entraban...-

Amy miraba el televisor...- buenas noches, pero que hacen tan temprano aquí, pensé que minino llegarían como a las 4 am o no llegarían, pero como estuvo Serena...-decía Amy alegremente...-

Bien, pues lleno de personalidades y gente muy elegante, conocí a Roger el beisbolista de los Dogers, así que imaginate, por cierto y Joshua?...-preguntaba Serena..-

Vaya ese tipo es muy atractivo y mujeriego, pero en fin, este Joshua esta dormido, ya sabes que no se desvela, pero en fin en todo caso me voy creo que llegare a tiempo a casa para dormir mínimo 12 horas, así que con su permiso tengo una cita con mi camita...- Amy se despidió de Serena y Diamante rumbo a su casa...-

Serena subió a ver a Joshua, contemplaba a ese angelito, ese tierno bebe que había rechazado tanto Darien y su estúpida familia, que haría que pasaría no sabia que hacer, desesperada no era solo la palabra, sentía tanto miedo de que el hiciera algo...-

Serena...-Diamante la llamaba, ella salio de la habitación cobijando a su bebe, dándole un beso...-

Abrazo a Diamante y su único palabra fue. Amame...- Diamante la cargo la llevo a la habitación de ella, donde tantas noches se entregaban a la pasión, miles de caricias inimaginables, le hizo el amor como nunca, se entrego a ella, amoroso, tierno, pasional, el complemento perfecto para ella.

Diamante dormía profundamente abrazando a Serena...ella lo miraba como descansaba con tranquilidad, ahora que haría, sin duda se llevo una terrible sorpresa, Darien estaba bastante cambiado, ahora lucia como todo un caballero, su cabello negro como el de Joshua, su rostro implacable como años antes, lucia regio a pesar de todo y la barba que lucia, su mirada era idéntica, su sonrisa, dios santo como pensar en cosas tan estúpidas, después del terrible daño que le había hecho...

Se quedo dormida, con los viejos recuerdos y a lado de su ahora príncipe de ensueño...-

Eran cerca de las 12 am cuando se despertó, se sentó de golpe, Diamante no estaba en la cama, así que seguramente estaría preparando café, pero al mirar su reloj se percato de que eran las 12:15 del día, santo cielo, las clases de natación..-se puso una bata fue a la recamara de Joshua, no estaba, bajo a la sala tampoco, entro a la cocina y estaba una taza de yogurt con frutas una rosa blanca y una nota: "amor, lleve a clase a Joshua, te veías tan agotada que decidí no despertate, descansa regresaremos por la tarde iremos al cine a ver la película de Madagascar, te ama. Diamante"...

Serena suspiro aliviada, sabia que su hijo estaba segura con el, pero si Darien quería hacer algo que pasaría, que haría...pero recordó que legalmente era solo hijo de ella...nada podía hacer...-

Desayuno tranquilamente, llamo a Diamante quien le dijo que estaban perfectamente y se dispuso a lavar la ropa...

Se puso un cómodo vestido de lino, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a limpiar su casa...

Acomodo el vestido y había usado la noche anterior y el traje de dante para llevarlo a la tintorería, lo colgó en el perchero de la entrada, tendría tiempo para llevarlo ese día, recogió la colada de la lavadora, sin duda este tiempo que le había dado Diamante le funciono bastante...-

Escucho que tocaron el timbre y salio para abrir la puerta, frente a ella Darien Chiba, ahora si tenia temor que de todo lo que ella había construido, sin duda se vendría abajo..-


	5. DECLARACION DE GUERRA

**CAPITULO 5. **

**¿DECLARACION DE GUERRA?...**

Hola Serena, después de 7 años nos volvemos a ver, pero dime me invitaras a pasar, por que creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas...-

Serena lo miraba indescifrablemente, como siquiera se osaba presentarse en su casa sin el mas mínimo respeto...-disculpa pero no eres bienvenido a mi casa...-

Sabes, anoche no te reconocí, debo decir, en verdad haz superado a creces mis expectativas, sencillamente te ves mas atractiva que nunca, creo que cumples las expectativas de cualquier hombre...-decía seguro mientras pasaba de largo, ante una mirada atónita de ella...-

Te he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, supiste ocultarte lo bastante bien pero ahora, nos vemos de nuevo...-decía Darien, mientras veía la foto de un hermoso niño, santo cielo ese era su hijo...-

Se quedo petrificado, Serena estaba sentada tranquilamente, mientras sostenía a un bebe de escaso un año, el cabello negro azulado como el suyo, esos ojos característicos de los Chiba y ese coqueto hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda,...-

El es mi hijo...-Serena literalmente le arrebato el portarretrato de la mano, incluso lo hizo trastabillar de la fuerza que ejerció para hacerlo...-

No!, es mi hijo, tuyo nunca, no tienes el mas mínimo derecho de venir a nuestras vidas a reclamar absolutamente nada después de que te negaste a querernos, así que vete por donde llegaste y desaparece de nuestras vidas...-

Darien miraba como los ojos de Serena se llenaban de rencor...odio podría ser, sabia que era un desgraciado, se había portado como el peor de los hombres, negó su sangre y perdió a la mujer que amaba, por falsos besos e intrigas...

Sabes que no lo haré, Serena así que coopera conmigo, quiero recuperar a mi hijo...-decía Darien ordenando...-

Sabes algo largate de mi casa!... no eres bienvenido, no quiero saber nada de ti y no ordenes cuando ni siquiera mi hijo sabe de tu maldita existencia,..-Serena se sentía furiosa como se atrevía ordenarle algo...-

Así que le haz mentido durante estos años, seguramente ha de pensar que Black es su padre...dime ya te revuelcas con el...Dímelo!, que clase de ejemplo eres para mi hijo...- gritaba histérico mientras tomaba el traje que Serena mandaría a la tintorería.-

Serena sintió tanta iría que le dio una bofetada, con todo ese resentimiento que durante 7 años había guardado, hizo que Darien casi cayera del golpe, tornando su mejilla de un rojo intenso...-

Como te llenas la boca de algo que jamás haz tenido...dime si quiera sabes cual es su nombre!, tu sabes cual es el día de su cumpleaños, cuando su primer palabra, cuando aprendió a caminar, a ir al baño, cuando se enfermo...estuviste con el algún momento, alguna maldita vez en tu nauseabunda existencia pensaste que el preguntaría por tu existencia...dímelo!...por que Diamante si...

Darien miraba como Serena se enfurecía, ligeras lagrimas salían de esos ojos soñadores que tantas veces adoro...-

El sabe los gustos de mi hijo, sabe que desea sourfear, que desea de regalo de navidad una tabla, que le gusta pintar y su programa favorito es Bob Esponja...hoy lo llevo a la natación y después al cine...mi hijo sabe que no es su padre pero lo adora y es su mejor amigo...

Serena, el sabe que yo e...xisto...-preguntaba Darien con un nudo en la garganta, serena podía ver reflejada su honda preocupación e infinita tristeza...-

Tomo un poco de aire, limpiándose con las manos la ligeras lagrimas derramadas tratando de tranquilizarse un poco...- sabes hace algunos meses mi hijo llamaba papa a Dante y yo sentía morir...

Darien sintió como su corazón resentía esta información, el solo había originado que ello pasara...-

Incluso le dijo a sus amigos que el era su padre, sabes la tristeza que sentí, cuando los ves y ambos son tan distintos, hubiere deseado que el fuera su padre...entonces Diamante me suplico que le dijera quién era su papa biológico para que el se sintiera que mínimo te importaba un poco...-Serena le narro lo que Diamante le había insistido meses atrás...-

Inicio flash

Mi amor sabes creo que es hora de que le digas a Joshua quien es su papa ahora esta en una edad donde el necesita sentir que mínimo le importa, por favor...-Decía Dante mientras manejaba, viendo por el retrovisor a Joshua quien venia profundamente dormido...-

No...ya no insistas por favor, no quiero que el sepa eso, además ya no me ha preguntado nada...-decía Serena malhumorada...-

A ti no, pero a mi si...-Serena lo miraba preocupada...- así que por favor consideralo... me pregunto si conocía a su papa y si el no lo quería...que piensas tu si te digo que el sufre con esta situación...-decía Diamante, mientras veía como Serena se le llenaban de agua sus bellos ojos...-

Dante...yo...-Serena lloro hasta llegar a casa, Diamante trato de confortarla, llegaron subió al niño a su habitación, la acompaño hasta que se sintió mejor...-

Diamante no se que haría sin ti, se que tengo que hacer y no lo pensare dos veces, así que, solo me queda decirte gracias por todo tu apoyo...-Diamante la abrazo y se fundieron en un ansiado beso que desato la pasión acumulada, hicieron el amor toda la noche recintandole Dante palabras de amor que le hicieron sentir mejor...-

_**Fin de flash back**_...-

Ahora idolatra esa foto que me diste cuando sourfeamos en la playa y muero de rabia de pensar que te quiere mas que a mi, cuando no mereces ningún pensamiento de el...pero lo amo es mi hijo y desgraciadamente tuyo también, así que si respondí a tu pregunta retirate de mi casa que no deseo tener problemas con Dante, por favor..-

Sabes sigues siendo el amor de mi vida, te amo y no pienso rendirme, así que si tu no deseas volver a mi lado, definitivamente tratare de recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo, lamento haberte importunado en tu bella casa, aunque esperaba que mínimo vivieras en un mansión con la fortuna que Black posee, yo si te tendría en esa posición...-decía Darien con cierta arrogancia...

Pues lamento que te sientas decepcionado, pero esta casa la compre con mi esfuerzo, es el patrimonio de mi hijo y si, yo aceptara lo que Diamante tiene años ofreciéndome, sencillamente le pediría que nunca pudieres encontrarnos...-el corazón de Serena se desbocaba como un caballo a pleno galope, sentía que la vida no podría ser mas injusta con ella, justo ahora que tenia incluso planes de un futuro mas prometedor, llegaba el a revolverlo todo y a poner de cabeza la situación...-

Eso jamás así tenga que pasar encima de todo, recuperare a mi hijo, así tenga que pelear por su custodia...-decía Darien con un poco de altanería...-

No era de extrañarme, ahora que conozco al verdadero Chiba, en verdad me pregunto si alguna vez en realidad me amaste, y si amas a nuestro hijo, por que si así fuere mínimo tendrías la amabilidad de pedir no de ordenar...-decía Serena intrigada...-

Sabes, me siento en una situación desesperada, son 7 años donde no he podido venir a verlos, por su propia seguridad, ahora que me he librado de ello, en verdad deseo su perdón...-decía Darien con el corazón en la mano...

Serena no tenia nada que ocultar, sabia que aun lo amaba y aunque su decisión estaba tomada para estar al lado de Diamante, no podía quitarse de la cabeza las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado...

Lamento tus circunstancias Darien pero la verdad no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tu vida, dejanos en paz por favor...-decía Serena...-

Lo lamento princesa pero no puedo, no lo haré y es mejor que lo único que tengas seguro es que luchare por mi hijo, a pesar de que tenga que luchar contra ti...-decía Darien mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla y dándole un suave beso en los labios a una impávida Serena...-

Salio como siempre en su elegante andar ajeno a todo lo que su presencia desataba en la cómoda vida de Serena, quien sentía su corazón desbocado...-

Ahora que podría hacer si nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de su hijo lucharía por recuperarlo y pasaría por encima de quien tuviere que pasar, dios santo que opción tenia, sin duda su primera carta era diamante, quien mas para comprenderla y ayudarla...

Diamante llego con Joshua que venia profundamente dormido, después de una ajetreado día, Serena bajo para recibirlos, se dieron un beso en los labios y Dante abrió la puerta de camioneta para cargar al pequeño que cada día estaba mas grande, santo cielo de solo verlo a Serena se le desbocaba el corazón, era idéntico a su padre, se sabría perdida en cuanto Darien lo viera y su familia, el era un buen Chiba con los rasgos de belleza característicos...ahora tendría que hablar con Diamante...-

Subió al niño a su cuarto y lo acostó mientras se acomodaba placidamente en su cama, ajeno al remolino de emociones del que era presa su bella madre...

Bajaron a tomados de la mano, mientras Dante se veía sonriente, alegre incluso después de una buena jornada de diversión, tomaron asiento en la sala mientras, el encendía el televisor, pero notaba que algo raro pasaba, se percato de un olor ligero a perfume de caballero que sin duda no era el suyo, sintió celos...

Serena, tienes algo que platicarme no es cierto...-decía Diamante mientras la veía...-

El papa de Joshua estuvo aquí...-decía Serena tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible...-y quiere recuperar a su hijo...-

La información procesada iba lentamente siendo captaba por Diamante que trataba de afrontar lo que le indicaba Serena, podría ser bueno para el niño, pero cuan bueno seria para ella...

Quién es el papa de Joshua, serena?...-preguntaba inquisitivo mientras la rodeaba con el brazo...

Es...es...-Diamante la miraba con expectación, sabia que con solo saber su apellido podría ver con que clase de enemigo podrían enfrentarse, pero su sorpresa sin duda seria mayor...- Darién Endimión Chiba...

La palabras le cayeron de peso, jamás se hubiere imaginado que el seria el padre de Joshua y obviamente el hombre que le rompió el corazón a Serena, tan solo de pensarlo, le hervía la sangre, pensar de que el era el primer hombre en la vida de ella, es por ello que serena estaba tan nerviosa cuando se saludaron y como olvidar la mirada de sorpresa de el, la foto claro como pudo ser tan ciego, eran idénticos, se sentían un tanto herido, pero la verdad es que jamás pregunto...

Diamante se levanto, tomando por sorpresa a Serena, quien sin duda sentía un poco de desesperanza...-

Sabes creo que no me agrado que ocultaras que el justamente era el padre de Joshua, me hubieras ahorrado esta vaga sensación de traición Serena, yo también nunca insistí en saber quién era su padre, por que pensé que jamás vendría a reclamar ningún derecho, ciertamente...pero... si mis sentimientos por su madre fueren los mismos que cuando me enamore de ella, sin duda iría a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo... jamás me imagine esto...tan solo el nombre es una antesala de que debes tener valor para enfrentarlo, ciertamente no lo conocía anteriormente, pero tuve que investigar sus movimientos y la verdad, me pregunto como es que se conocieron y como terminaste esa relación, mas que nada, como haz vivido estos años tan tranquila...

Creo que será mejor que de cuente...-decía Serena mientras le indicaba a Dante que se sentara al lado de ella..., yo conocí a Darien en Miami, mi madre tiene una prima que vive ahí, cada año me invitaba a pasar con ella mis vacaciones de la escuela, nosotros no contábamos con fondos pero mi tía si, ella me pagaba el traslado y regreso, lo conocí el primer día que llegue con ellos, el es muy amigo de mi primo Haruka, en ese entonces trabajaban juntos, así que después la cosas se fueron dando...-

Inicio flash back...-

Bien por cierto, cuanto años tiene Serena…-decía Darien mientras la veía relajada acostada en el camastro…-

Darien, si quieres conservar tu integridad intacta terminemos esto y deja en paz a mi prima, aunque parezca mayor recién cumplió 18 años, así que por favor, ella no es como una chica mas de aquí...-

Terminaron el trabajo que tenían pendiente, Serena tenia rato que había subido a bañarse y a comer algo, cuando su tía Rose llego, decidieron ir a caminar...

Los días de verano estaban en su apogeo, Darien no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a Serena, por lo que con un pequeño pretexto, le pidió a Haruka, los movimientos que habían hecho la ultima vez en su casa, por lo que obviamente, la laptop, estaría en casa de el, le indico pasara a recogerla a su casa, ahí estaría Serena...-

Darien llego convencido a volver a verla, toco el timbre un par de ocasiones hasta que la vislumbro con un coqueto vestido y una bolsa...-

Hola, eres Serena, cierto?..preguntaba muy astuto Darien...-

Si, me llamo mi primo que venias por su laptop, solo estaba esperándote...-decía Serena mientras se ruborizaba, obviamente al llamarle Haruka, se había tomada la molestia de arreglarse un poquito mas, digamos un mucho, tenia la vaga esperanza de la invitaría a comer...-toma, esta es...-decía Serena mientras se la entregaba...- Bueno es todo cierto...-mientras cerraba la puerta y el cancel...-

Para donde vas, digo tal vez podría darte un aventó...-decía Darien sonriente mientras le señala un lujoso coche deportivo...-

Pues voy a comer, es que mi tía Rose tuvo que ir al hospital por una emergencia y la verdad, me aburro un poco sola, así que se me ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta...-

Ok, entonces que te parece si me dejas acompañarte, de todas maneras, yo tampoco he podido ir a comer, te late...-Darien sabia perfectamente que deseaba a esa chica...-

Si, pero no te afectara en tu trabajo, digo, a final viniste por la laptop de Haruka..-decía Serena preocupada...-

No, de hecho es algo rápido, que no me urge pero si es importante hacerlo, así que por favor vamos...-Darien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del coche...

Esa tarde fueron a comer a un sencillo lugar, caminaron por la playa, pareciera que se conocían hace mas de mil años, Serena hacia sonreír a Darien con cada comentario que hacia, aun a pesar de llevarse 7 años, el sentía que era una chica lo bastante madura como para iniciar una relación en serio...

Dime cuanto tiempo estarás aquí...-preguntaba Darien impaciente y es que la verdad le encantaba, tal vez se había enamorado a primera vista...

Pues estaré todo el verano y un poco antes de entrar a la universidad, así que mas o menos 2 meses, eso si mi tía no termina por regresarme antes, con eso de que es doctora, en ocasiones tiene que volver al trabajo mucho antes de terminar su periodo de descanso...-decía Serena con un bella sonrisa...-

Entonces, cada verano vienes?...-preguntaba con mucha esperanza Darien...-

Antes si, pero ahora que entre a la universidad dudo que tenga siquiera tiempo de venir... me tocaba viajar por que ya sabes que son solo Haruka y mi tía, entonces para hacerle compañía a ella en sus vacaciones pues me invitaba, por que para yo venir por placer, la verdad es que no tendríamos para esos gustos...-comentaba tranquilamente mientras veía el océano...-

Por placer...?...-Darien, ciertamente había siempre tenido una vida lo bastante cómoda, incluso alejada de cualquier problema económico, en si lo único que unía a su familia ...el dinero y el poder, ahora a sus 25 años, ya era presidente de la compañía que manejaba, cosas que era bien vista para el circulo social en el que se desenvolvía...

Si, pues la verdad es que mi familia no cuenta con muchos recursos para podernos tomar siquiera unas vacaciones juntos, yo tengo suerte en venir a Miami, por que mi tía me invita, si no simplemente nunca nos hubiéramos conocido...-

Darien veía como la sencillez de Serena le podría calar hondo, cuantas jovencitas a su edad esas de alta sociedad se comportaban con unas cínicas desvergonzadas, ataviadas de lujos, joyas, ropa de marcas...y ahí estaba ella sencilla...bella y feliz...

Bien, pues dejame decirte que me la he pasado increíble contigo, pero que tal si me tomas la palabra y vamos por un buen gelatto...-decía Darien con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera...-

Ok, pues vamos...-después de eso ambos terminaron el día muy agradablemente con un dulce beso en los labios...-

Bueno, gracias por todo, creo que te he robado todo tu día, pero parece que nadie a llegado aun...-decía Serena mientras lucia la casa a oscuras...-

Platicaron un rato mas de cosas triviales, de la carrera que había estudiado el, de los planes a futuro de Serena, en fin...-

Bueno creo que lo mejor será que entre, mañana seguramente mi tía querrá ir temprano a recoger caracoles...-decía Serena mientras Darien le ayudaba a bajar...-

Gracias por hacerme pasar un día agradable...-Serena se despidió con un suave apretón de mano, obviamente Darien no se conformaría con eso...-se dio la vuelta y Darién la jalo a su lado para unirse en su suave beso, el primero para ella, sus labios eran suaves, tiernos, podría pasarse una eternidad besándola, noto el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire...-

Serena, me encantas se que es demasiado pronto pero la verdad es que me tienes vuelto loco, no se si tu sientas estas mariposas al verte...creo que es amor a primer vista...-Darien la abrazaba infundándole todo ese sentimiento que el sentía...-

Darien, yo...también siento eso...si es amor también para mi a primera vista...-nuevamente se besaron, se hicieron la promesa de verse el tiempo que ella estuviera ahí y después seguir...

No hubo un solo día en el que no se vieran, ya fuera por la mañana, por la tarde o noche, siempre que sus actividades coincidieran, Serena quiso mantener la situación de manera secreta, para que su primo no se enterara y terminara por enviarla a casa de vuelta...

Se la pasaron increíble, incluso la madre de Haruka, había hablado con Serena, ella deseaba que se quedara con ellos a vivir para que tuviera un mejor oportunidad de desarrollarse en la universidad, obviamente dada las circunstancias era lo mas increíble, sabia que tendría la oportunidad de conseguir sus sueños y de estar con el hombre que amaba...-

Paso un mes volando, habían decidido sus padres que era una excelente opción pero el destino en ocasiones es cruel...

Serena cayo en los brazos de Darien, se entrego a su primera vez con todo el amor que una dulce jovencita pudiera dar, su corazón sin reparos, si importar el presente y sin detenerse a pensar en nada mas que amarse con locura y pasión...-

Esa noche la invito a un hermoso restaurant elegante, serena se había puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, strapless, zapatillas color plata del 15, accesorios sencillos, dejo su cabello suelto con un sencilla diadema, regalo de su tía por sus 18 años...

Darien quedo impresionado por la belleza natural en su recién novia era tan hermosa, su piel blanca, ojos azules como un día soleado de verano, cuerpo curvilíneo con las proporciones exactas en cada parte de ella, sin duda mas de uno voltearía verla...

Vaya te ves hermosa, ahora si eres mi princesa...-decía Darien mientras se fundían en un abrazo y un tierno beso...-

Tu también te ves tan guapo...-partieron al restaurant donde brindaron por su relación incluso Darien se sabia perdidamente enamorado, era hasta ridículo para su edad.

Llegaron al restaurant exclusivo, Serena se sentía extasiada por la exquisitez del lugar, cenaron tranquilamente, bebieron un poco de champagne...

Todo ha estado magnifico, te ha gustado princesa...-decía Darien melosamente mientras se daban un suave beso en los labios...-

Si, en especial me encanta la arquitectura del lugar, creo que es un lugar relajante y con un contraste en verdad exquisito...-comentaba Serena mientras bebía un sorbo a su copa...

Vaya, creo que podrías ser una arquitecta estupenda, pero dices que mas bien te gustan los bienes raíces...-decía Darien mientras su cabeza ideaba un plan...-

Si, pero la verdad los bienes raíces me gustan, mi tío George se dedica a ello y le va bien, además de que me explico que no solo vendes un inmobiliario, entregas un sueño...-Serena estaba convencida de ello y además por que no llegar a ambicionar una mejor economía...-

Entonces tienes ambiciones, sabes con un golpe de suerte puedes hacerte millonaria...-decía Darien, levantando una ceja, en verdad no conocía a Serena en si y ella mucho menos, tal vez si se enterase del poder que tenia podría convertirse en eso tipo de mujer que el deseaba mantener alejada de su vida...-

En si Darien, quien no tenga ambiciones en esta vida sencillamente no crece de ninguna manera, lo único que deseo es tener a mi familia en una mejor posición, por lo menos podernos ir de vacaciones juntos...-los ojos de serena añoraban ese momento un poco de estabilidad económica...

Sabes yo podría ayudarte, no haz pensado en quedarte e ingresar a la universidad, aquí en Miami..-le indicaba Darien, con cierta esperanza...-

La verdad he de ser sincera contigo, si por mi fuera jamás me iría, pero mis padres no podrían costearme la universidad aquí, de hecho para poder ingresar a la universidad me gane una beca...-Serena sentía mucha vergüenza...-me da pena, se que no parezco una nerd pero en si lo soy...aunque mi tía me comento que si deseaba quedarme ella me apoyaría...

En verdad, yo también te apoyaría si decides quedarte aquí , podríamos tener una relación formal, con permiso de tus padres y todo eso princesa...-decía Darien ante la mirada atónita de ella, y la verdad el pensaba pagarle los estudios, en si seria como quitarle un pelo al gato, por que estaría cerca de la mujer que amaba...-

Pues tengo una sorpresa para ti...-Darien la miraba expectante...-me quedo...-ambos sonrieron por la buena nueva y se dieron un suave beso...

Mi tía Rose llamo a mis padres y les explico que deseaba apoyarme entonces mis papas dijeron que si, ahora tendré que esperar para realizar los tramites, en ese tiempo tendré que ponerme a trabajar o hacer algo mas...-

Yo mas bien desearía que no trabajaras, puedes concentrarte de lleno a estudiar o hacer algún curso para que tuvieras...-Serena le tapo los labios con la mano...-

No quiero adelantar nada Darien, pero no puedo aun cantar victoria, la verdad es que si requiero trabajar, por que no pienso vivir de mi tía y de Haruka, moriría de vergüenza...-Serena se sonrojaba tan solo de pensarlo...-

Pues, yo puedo ayudarte...-Darién le explico que el podía acomodarla a trabajar y demás cosas...-

Fin de flash back...-

Jamás me dijo quién era en verdad Diamante, sin duda el saberlo no me tendría en esta posición, podría yo haber preguntado a Haruka, pero el sentimiento del primer amor pudo mas que yo, me cegó a tal grado que si me hubiese pedido saltar al vació con el lo habría hecho...-Serena le comentaba a Diamante quien sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras...-

Ya no te puedes lamentar Serena, ahora debemos de pensar que hacer para tener la tranquilidad de tener al niño y si tienes que sentarte a negociar primero con el, pues tendrás que hacerlo...-decía Diamante mientras la miraba a los ojos...-

No quiero negociar nada Diamante, solo quiero irme y que nunca nos encuentre...-anhelaba tanto poder darle esa tranquilidad Diamante, pero sabia que al final los terminaría por encontrar...-

Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte, pero considero que tener a Darien Chiba como enemigo no es tan sencillo, ahora es a su hijo al que quiere recuperar, simplemente no se rendirá...-Serena se sentía ofuscada y la verdad es que cualquiera que fuere el rumbo que ella decidiera tomar en su vida personal, tendría que compartir a Joshua con Darién, quién aun no lo mereciera, tarde que temprano era su padre...-

Esta bien Diamante, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, simplemente no se que haría sin tu presencia...-Serena se levanto del sillón y se fundió en un beso con el peliplateado, su llegada a la vida de Serena y Joshua había transformado todo, para volverlo mejor cada día...

Sabes que te amo Serena y si por mi fuera lucharía contra el, pero también tenemos que ver por Joshua, estamos entre la espada y la pared, no queremos perder, así que aunque nos desagrade tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos...-

Sabes tienes toda la razón, creo que lo mejor es que hable con el e irlo incorporando a la vida de mi hijo..- Serena se sentía protegida por dante...-

Lo único que temo, es que Darien no solo quiere a Joshua de vuelta, si no que también a ti mi amor...- Diamante se sentía nervioso...-

No lo creo, además, creeme que jamás volvería con el...-Serena le infundaba valor a su ahora novio...-

Nunca digas jamás Serena, pero bueno será mejor que me vaya, tengo algunos negocios pendientes que hacer y debo ver algunas mansiones que desean que venda...-Diamante tenia deseos de pensar bien que podría resultar de todos estos nuevos problemas que surgían, además era obvio que Darien intentaría recuperarla, quien no si ella era como un ángel, pero estaría preparado para la guerra...-

Vendrás a casa al rato...-Serena tenia ganas de sentirse mas amada que nunca, ya que su corazón y su mente eran un torbellino de pensamientos, sentimientos, ideales...-

A casa...me encanta cuando me implicas en tu mundo Serena, pero creo que saldré tarde de esta cena de negocios, iré a mi departamento, pero el domingo vengo a verte...-se despido de serena con un suave beso en los labios, tenia que apurarse al evento que tenia pendiente, subió a su coche dejando la camioneta en el garage...-

Serena lo vio partir, sentía que había algo de incierto en las palabras de Diamante, pero la verdad es que no lo culpaba, recién iniciaban una relación ahora esto...sentía un mar de emociones en su pecho, sin duda tendría que hablar con sus padres y por lo pronto con su mejor amiga.


	6. MIS INTENCIONES

**CAPITULO 6. **

**MIS INTENCIONES**

**S**erena se comunico con **A**my...-Hola Amy, espero no importunarte, pero quisiera platicar contigo...-

Amy quien estaba lavando su ropa, se sentía un tanto deprimida pues el hombre que consideraba ideal para ella ni en la vida la hacia asi que en la soledad de su apartamento, se revolvía en sus miserias..- hola Serena y ese milagro que te comunicas con tu ex mejor amiga...- Amy se trataba de reír de ese comentario..-

Amy...el padre de Joshua apareció...-Amy se sentían un tanto en shock, si pensar mucho le contesto...-

Serena, voy para allá...- Salio como alma que lleva el diablo y la verdad es que ella y lita eran quien habían visto sucumbir a Serena en la depresión y sacar adelante a su niño, sola contra el mundo y sin nada mas...

Mientras tanto **D**arien esperaba ansioso la llegada de Diamante, a quién inmediatamente de haberse enterado era la pareja de Serena, sin duda deseaba tantear el terreno que pisaba...-

**D**iamante, lucia como siempre impecable, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como esa vez, ya que ahora si tendrá frente al hombre que tantas veces pensó odiar, por haber conseguido y botando con tanta facilidad, el amor de Serena...-

Inicio de Flash Back...-

Dante y me podrás llevar a la juguetería, es que quiero un mono de esos de la película...-decía Joshua mientras tomados de la mano salían del cine...-

mmm...dejame pensarlo, por que si tu mama nos descubre la que se nos arma...-ambos salían contentos y la verdad es que Diamante ocupaba ese lugar vació que había dejado Darien en su vida...-

Cuando te cases con mi mami, podré llamarte papa...-Diamante sonreía ante a inocente pregunta de Joshua, la cual diario le hacia y aun así siempre lo llamaba papa, algo que le agradaba al peliplateado...-

Si tu quieres, claro que si, a mi me encantaría que me dijeras papa...- Diamante levanto en brazos al pequeño, quien sin duda había tenido un maravilloso día al lado de su amigo, se encamino a la juguetería donde escogieron lo que le gusto al pequeño un peluche del mamut...-

Durante el camino el pequeño se sintió entusiasta, comieron unas hamburguesas y partieron a las maquinitas...-

Ambos se sentaron cómodamente en una banca mientras degustaban un poco de helado...- el celular de Diamante sonó, escuchando una voz conocida, Joshua lo miraba atento...-

Buenas tardes, soy Darien Chiba, quisiera tener una cena de negocios con usted Black, si es posible esta misma noche...-

Diamante se sintió intrigado por esa llamada, ya que no tenia ningún trato mas que hacer con Chiba, puesto que la venta de la mansión había quedado finiquitada...-

Pues me toma por sorpresa su llamada, puesto que estoy con mi familia...-Joshua se sentaba en las piernas de diamante, quién sorteaba con no tirar al niño, el helado y el celular, como todo un padre de familia...- pero creo que seria después de las 9 de la noche, así me da oportunidad de dejarlos en casa...-

Darien sentía que se atragantaba, ahora sabia cuan peligroso era ese tipo, cuando Serena le dijo que estaba con su hijo en el cine, tenia la vaga esperanza de que fuera una mentira para herirlo, pero ahora confirmado, sentía morir de rabia...-

Papa, vamos a ese juego por favor...-decía Joshua, aun tenia esa extraña costumbre de llamarlo papa, aunque siempre le decía la misma letanía de que cuando se casaran le llamaría así...-

Espera, hijo...perdón Sr. Chiba, pero le confirmo mi asistencia a las 9 de la noche, solo indíqueme en que restaurant...-

Darien estaba en shock, jamás había escuchado a su hijo, era la primera palabra que escuchaba decirle, una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, 7 años eran demasiado tiempo y ahora un extraño tenia lo que tanto anhelaba, automáticamente le cito el restaurant y se despido de el, mientras escuchaba la platica del niño antes de que colgara...-

Ok, entonces ahí lo veo, que este bien..-decía Dante mientras intentaba colgar, pero fue demasiado tarde para el helado que cayo al piso...-

Papa andale súbeme a se juego y te prometo que es lo ultimo que quiero por favorcito...- Darien puso en altavoz para escuchar la melodiosa voz de su hijo...-mientras Setsuna entraba al despacho escuchando esa voz, entre el barullo de mucha gente...-

Si, hijo pero dejame limpiarte la mano, mira ya tiramos el helado...espera...haber tu otra mano...-Diamante luchaba con el pequeño que estaba todo embarrado de helado, mientras colocaba en la banca el celular que aun estaba sin colgar, algo que paso desapercibido por el...- tu mama nos va a regañar en cuanto te vea como te llevo a la casa...-

Ya esta papi, mira ahí va león...adiós león..- gritaba con todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras saludaba a un amiguito de la escuela...-Darien lloraba abiertamente, sentía una puñalada en su corazón, entendía cuan grande había sido su sacrificio y su estúpido error...-

Listo, haber sonríe...bien ahora ya esta vamos entonces al juego y es lo ultimo por que tengo que salir a un lugar...-

A donde?, no vas a ver bob esponja conmigo..-Joshua abrazaba a Diamante mientras este lo tomaba en brazos...-

No podré pequeño tengo que ir al trabajo, pero mañana te prometo que veremos bob esponja desde temprano, quita esa carita si...-Joshua asentía mientras se levantaba Diamante con niño en brazos...-Joshua reía divertido y le plantaba un beso tronado en la mejilla, logrando una risa de Diamante...-hay el celular, se me olvido apagarlo-...

Darien sentía una maldita agonía de saber que ese hombre ocupaba toda la vida de su hijo y de Serena, solo escucha un maldito bip bip bip bip, señal de haber colgado la llamada...-

Setsuna salio del despacho viendo a Darien de espaldas, mientras también lloraba por esta lamentable circunstancia..-

_**Fin del flash back...**_

El capitán de meseros, lo guió a la mesa del elegante restaurat, donde Darien bebía un sorbo de su añejo whisky, ajeno a su presencia, parecía un tanto cansado...una cita de negocios sin duda seria, pues ahí ambos sabrían cual era la oferta que se negociaría esa noche, totalmente ajenos a los que se disputaban...

Buenas noches Chiba, aquí me tienes...-Diamante, saludaba secamente ante la presencia de Darien...-

Bastante puntual Black...-Darién le señalo el asiento, ordeno otro Whisky, Diamante también...-

Bien pues ahora comprendo para que me citaste con tanta urgencia...-decía Secamente Diamante, el mesero sirvió los tragos ante la fría mirada de ambos hombres...-

Seré honesto contigo, vengo a recuperar a mi familia y pasare por encima de quien sea...- Darien lo veía a los ojos de manera amenazante, al contrario de Diamante quien sonrió de medio lado antes de beber un trago de su seca bebida...-

La verdad era de extrañar que no hubieres aparecido antes, cuando conocí a Serena...no era ni la sombra de la mujer que es hoy, aun estaba en universidad recuerdo, con esas gafas cuadradas que opacaban su belleza natural, siempre tan ajetreada, cubriendo turnos imposibles de comida rápida, cuidando a un bebe y lo peor...sola, por completo...- Diamante rememoraba cada instante con ella...

Ahora tu vienes aquí después de 7 años con el cinismo que tienes a decirme que vienes a recuperar algo que jamás haz tenido y mucho menos por lo que te hubieres preocupado...no te entiendo.., pero la verdad es que no tenemos la intención de rendirnos...-

Darien, sopesaba las palabras que utilizaba su ahora enemigo declarado y conocía de buena fuente que era un hombre inteligente, hábil en los negocios, además de influyente en Norteamérica, ahora donde ellos residían, que mejor enemigo que uno a su nivel...-

Sabes que Serena saco a su hijo adelante sola...por que su padre Kenji se sintió humillado por que ella llego de Miami, con el corazón roto y un hijo en su vientre, pero mirala hasta donde ha llegado por su esfuerzo y su perseverancia, me ha tomado varios años lograr que me aceptara por que gracias a ti, dejo de tener esperanzas en un hombre...-

Diamante se expresaba de manera fácil, obviamente conocía la vida y de ella y además estaba con ella, algo que no toleraba, imaginar que el era el hombre que recibía las caricias de esa mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le dio, noches enteras evocando su dulce recuerdo, sus besos inocentes, sus caricias tiernas, su manera tan fascinante de entrega al amor...no lo toleraba en lo absoluto...pondría manos a la obra...-

Yo fui el primero en insistir que le hablara de ti, Joshua tenia que saber quien era su padre, ya que comenzó a llamarme a mi papa, no me molesta pero las diferencias entre el y yo son abismales, aunque yo lo siento como si fuere mi propio hijo...-Darien se quedo petrificado, ese era el nombre de su hijo, sangre de su sangre Joshua el nombre que ella siempre le decía le pondría a su primer hijo que fuere varón, pero no ese no era el hijo de Diamante era el hijo de Darien Endimión Chiba...-

Pero no es tu hijo, es mío y pienso que merezco el derecho a tenerlo en mi regazo a partir de ya y claro que el vendrá conmigo así mismo Serena que es mi esposa...-Darien estaba impasible, no retrocedería de ninguna manera...-

Diamante se quedo petrificado, no sabia que ellos estuvieran casados, de pronto todo se movió ante sus pies...-

No lo sabias cierto...-decía Darien con ironía...-pues ella es mi esposa y pienso reclamar mis derechos hacia con ella, creo que en Norteamérica querrán que la familia este unida, pero si así Serena se opone por estar contigo luchare por tener a mi hijo de mi lado...-

Tengo la sensación de que tu no quieres llegar a ninguna clase de acuerdo, mas bien vienes a ordenar y disculpame, pero eso no podrá ser...ahora comprendo por que Serena, jamás le dijo a Joshua quien era su padre, como intentaba protegerlo de ti...lamento tanto haber insistido en que lo hiciera...pero bueno solo me resta decirte que ella cuenta conmigo y antes de que pienses tocarle un solo cabello, piénsalo dos veces, ahora estas en los Ángeles no en Miami...-Diamante se levanto antes de Darien siquiera pudiere contestarle algo, pero hecho estaba que la guerra estaba declarada...-

Mientras tanto, Amy, llegaba a casa de Serena con su típico toque, obviamente iba preparada con una dotación de cervezas, eran cuestiones que requerían de un buen trago de la amarga bebida...-

Serena le abrió la puerta ambas se miraron fundiéndose en un abrazo de fraternidad, demostrándose el cariño que ambas sentían, pasaron a la sala para acomodarse, mientras Serena guardaba la cervezas en el refri...

Bueno pues cuéntame que ha pasado...-Serena le contó todos los detalles de su corta charla por cierto nada amistosa con aquel hombre que había sido el amor de su vida...-

Ok, creo que debemos de manejar las cosas con cautela, no te preocupes, creo que durante 7 años podemos demostrar que eres una excelente madre, pero podríamos asegurar un poco mas las cosas...-Amy, maquinaba un plan en su cabeza...-

Siento un poco de temor Amy, tu sabes que no siempre tuve esta posición económica y la verdad es que al principio si tenia limitado a Joshua en muchos aspectos, eso si nunca le falto atención médica, leche, pañales, todo lo que el necesitara siempre lo tenia, pero aun así, no se si fuera contraproducente...-Serena le daba un trago a la amarga bebida, sus ojos reflejaban angustia.

Creo que tengo una solución...pero no se si es una excelente idea y bueno tal vez algo precipitada...dejame...pensar...-Serena la miraba atenta...-

Bueno tu sabes que siempre ante cualquier demanda el favoritismo esta del parte de la madre, siempre y cuando se compruebe que efectivamente cumple con el perfil que la corte mediante algunos psicometricos, considero que ambos los pasarían con facilidad, en cuanto al perfil financiero, pues la verdad es que Darien nos dará en la torre, pero algo a favor es que Joshua aun no a sido registrado por el padre biológico, entonces eso es un punto a favor...-Amy tomaba una gran trago de cerveza, analizando todas la posibilidades...-

Otra que considero un poco estúpida y con dolo para Darien, que sin duda te daría la protección que necesitamos es...-Serena estaba estática ante la respuesta a sus problemas...

Bueno lo soltare de una vez quetecasescondiamanteyregist reajoshuacomohijo...-dijo Amy con una rapidez que saco de onda completamente a Serena, quien solo puso una cara de WHAT?...

Estoy tratando de entender lo que haz dicho...pero no entiendo nada solo escuche casarme y me perdí...-Amy la miraba con una pequeña gota de sudor...-

Casate con Diamante, que registre a Joshua con sus apellidos y con eso tenemos, casi te aseguro el caso ganado...pero la cuestión es que no ha cumplido el año de divorcio cierto?...

No...-Serena nunca hubiera maquilado un plan que pareciera salido de una telenovela, pero también era válido, además estaba aterrorizada con lo que tendría que enfrentar...

Bueno pues es un plan, pero la verdad es que considero que lo mejor seria que hablaras con el y sacarle que es lo que en verdad desea obtener de esta situación...negociar como por decirlo así...-Amy trataba de buscar una mejor salida, pero no la había...

Odio esa palabra Amy de negociar...negociar a mi hijo a un hombre que ahora después de 7 largos años dice ser su padre...-Serena se sentía ofuscada por la absurda situación...-

Se que es bastante difícil Sere, pero la verdad es que por lo mismo debes de tratar de ceder por Joshua, creo que si llegan a un acuerdo con las visitas pues todos serán beneficiados...-Amy se levanto para tomar otra cerveza del refri...

Lo que temo Amy es que Joshua piensa que su papa vendrá y seremos como una típica familia, papa, mama e hijo...eso me da muchos nervios...que tal si eso espera el y no comprende que nosotros no podemos estar simplemente juntos...

Espero Sere que las cosas no sean tan complicadas, pero que te ha dicho el que espera de este reencuentro Serena...-

Amy, yo presiento que el desea que continuemos con lo que dejamos pendiente...-Serena se ruborizaba...-

Sabes que creo, que a ti no se te hace tan indiferente todo este asunto de estar nuevamente con ese bombón, además pues digo una oportunidad a nadie se le niega...pero si es tremendo el boludo, por que se tardo 7 años en darse cuenta de lo que había perdido...-

Creo que tenemos que hablar y tratar de solucionar las cosas, además es el padre de mi hijo...-

Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, la única solución era sentarse a hablar para llegar a un acuerdo...-

Diamante llego a su frió apartamento, no podía negarlo se había acostumbrado con tanta facilidad a estar mas en casa de Serena que en la suya...

Pensamientos venían a su mente, era posible que después de tanto tiempo este hombre se atreviera a presentarse ante ella y reclamarla para el, cuanto menos comprendía, mas era la situación difícil, ahora se acaba de enterar que el y Serena estaban casados ante la ley...

Como es que serena no le había dicho que se había casado con el, como negarlo , pero recordando ella le había comentado que era casado en todo caso seria bigamia y por lo tanto el matrimonio con Serena era insoluto...aun que tenia esperanza sabia que ante todo sabia que el la amaba y se aferraría a cualquier oportunidad que tuviese...vislumbro que el contestador tenia varios mensajes...

Bip...Diamante soy Karmesaite, he tratado de localizarte por que necesito hablar de un tema urgente y muy importante para los dos, se que tiene mucho tiempo desde que no sabes de mi, pero deseo que me brindes la oportunidad de vernos para que entiendas por que mi urgencia, estaré esperando tu llamada.

Pero ahora era el día en que a todos los fantasmas del pasado les interesaba aparecer, no tenia el mas mínimo interés en hablar con su ex mujer, quien había roto su corazón, ignorarla le pareció lo mejor, ahora su mente y corazón le pertenecían a una rubia hermosa...partió sin pensarlo a casa de Serena tenia que hablar con ella...-

Darien decidió dar una vuelta a la casa de Serena, tal vez ver el movimiento en su casa, se estaciono frente a la acera, con los vidrios polarizados nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia, se percato de que había movimiento, en ocasiones vislumbro la presencia de Serena en la cocina, donde se filtraba un poco la vista de ella, sacando cervezas de la nevera...-

Cerca de una hora después, vislumbro que Serena salía en compañía de una menuda mujer de cabello corto, platicaron tranquilamente un rato después se fundieron en un tierno abrazo...Serena lucia hermosa esa era la palabra, con ese vestido que llevaba, sin duda no era la misma mostraba una buena porción de sus hermosos y abultados senos, una cintura breve a pesar del embarazo y unas largas piernas, de pronto se abrió la puerta y vio que serena se agachaba, levantando en brazos a su hijo...-

Que impresión tan fuerte, ahí de pie a la puerta ella cargaba a el hijo de ambos Joshua, era idéntico a el, cabello oscuro como la noche, era una niño ya grande era casi imposible que serena lo cargara porque sin duda era un Chiba, alto y pareciera que dormía nuevamente, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sus pies colgaban pasando levemente las rodillas de ella, sentía un gran impulso de bajar del coche y tomarlo en brazos...-

Vislumbro que la chica subía a su coche y partía, mientras un lujoso deportivo llegaba a esa casita tan singular, pareciera incluso acogedora, inmediatamente se percato de quien se trataba, Diamante...

Estaciono el coche, delante de la acera, tapando la visión de la pequeña cocina, deslumbro bajar a Diamante con unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y un polo azul. Serena salía a su encuentro con el niño en brazos, observo la familiaridad del trato, eran a su dolorosa visión una familia, se besaron en los labios y ella le paso al niño quien se recargo tranquilamente en su regazo, mostrándole a la luz de la lámpara su rostro sin duda era su hijo, mismo mentón, mismas cejas pobladas, su nariz...-unas ligeras lagrimas surcaron su rostro...-

Se pasaron a la casa observo que las luces de la que era la sala eran encendidas, minutos después salía la camioneta, Serena salio y prendió el auto de Diamante mientras lo estacionaba adentro y al mismo tiempo el dejaba la camioneta en la acera...

No le gustaba nada lo que pasaba el sabia que había cometido errores pero no podía soportar la visión frente a sus ojos, Serena salio a su encuentro y Diamante la atrajo a sus brazos, aprentandola fuertemente a su pecho, mientras Serena se reía alegremente, años sin verla reír sin ver esa cara iluminada por esa alegría, le susurraba cosas al odio y después la levanto en brazos, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y reía alegremente, se fundieron en un beso y entro con ella en brazos, cerro el cancel y la puerta...-

Veía ante su imposibilidad de hacer algo, vio un rato encendida la sala, después nada, al igual la cocina, después observo como se encendía la planta alta, lógicamente dolido se dio cuenta de que el no se iría, espero un momento y después la casa se quedo en penumbras ya eran pasadas las 12 de la noche...al rato se encendió la luz de la pequeña cocina, reconoció a Serena tomando un vaso de agua, observaba atentamente la calle, pareciera que observaba la luna, al instante se sintió anhelante de su compañía...

Después la figura de Diamante se puso detrás de ella y ambos sonreían ante el comentario de el, estuvieron sonriendo un rato mas y viendo a la luna tranquilamente, después Serena cerro las cortinas y la luz se apago...

Darien estuvo ahí mas de una hora, esperando tontamente que el se fuera, pero no paso nada, con mil pensamientos por la mente se quedo profundamente dormido en el coche...


	7. TRATANDO DE SER

**CAPITULO 7. **

**TRATANDO DE SER...**

La luz se filtraba por la suaves cortinas, Serena se desperezo y a su lado yacía Diamante tan apacible, tranquilo, por dios que en verdad era bendecida por tener a su lado a un hombre como el...-

Lo miro largo rato mientras dormía profundamente...cuantas diferencias podía haber entre el y Darien, sabia perfectamente que aun sentía algo por el padre de su hijo...

Buen día linda como estas...-Diamante sonreía mientras se daban un ligero beso en los labios y Diamante la abrazaba...-

Bien, que te apetece desayunar...-Serena sonreía..-

Creo que tengo ganas de salir a desayunar algo que te parece si nos arreglamos y nos vamos todo el día a pasear.- ambos se veían a los ojos...-

Me encanta ese color de ojos que tienes Dante, espero pronto tener un bebe así de encantador con tus mismo color de ojos...-una confesión que saco de cavilaciones a Diamante, jamás se hubiere esperado que ello pasare, sabia que seria lo mejor que le pudiera pasar en la vida, pero ahora todo eso pendía de un hilo..-

Serena, yo también deseo que tengamos un hijo, creo que seria la experiencia mas maravillosa que jamás hubiere tenido, te amo y si por mi fuera hoy mismo me casaría contigo y formaríamos la familia que tanto deseamos...-

Aunque no necesitamos hacer las cosas de esa manera inmediatamente, he pensado que no seria tan mala idea que viviéramos juntos, yo me sentiría mas segura, pues ahora con todo lo que esta pasando, siento temor...-

OK, si te dijera que nos mudaremos de casa te importaría mucho partir de esta que siempre soñaste tener...-decía Diamante ya con un plan...

Si me sentiría un poco agobiada, pero considero que no seria necesario, digo si cabemos perfectamente...pero también es importante ponernos de acuerdo...-

Bueno hay que apurarnos...-ambos se dieron un baño, pero la pasión apareció una vez mas e hicieron el amor de manera lenta, silenciosa y armoniosa.

Darien se despertó un tanto torcido, abrió los ojos tratando de deslumbrar en donde esta, claro enfrente de la casa de Serena como un tonto espiá, pero quería esperar un poco mas, verlos a distancia anhelar a ambos...-

Salio Serena, tranquilamente ataviaba con un short blanco, un blusa con flores azules strapless y unas lindas sandalias color plata, sin duda se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido, en una coleta alta, después de ella salio su hijo, Darien no podía creerlo era un gran regalo por fin verlo, un poco mas alto que los niños promedio de su edad, se veía apuesto claro singularmente podría ser el a su edad, los ojos mas expresivos que los suyos pero a final de cuenta idénticos, vestía un conjunto ligero de short y camisa, rojo de cars...

Después salio Diamante también agraviado de short color kaki y polo color azul cielo, con tenis, parecía a juego con la vestimenta de Serena, se encargo de cerrar perfectamente la casa, acomodo a Joshua en la camioneta, con cinturón de seguridad, reviso que todo estuviera en orden, aceite, agua, abrazo a serena y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios, doloroso para el; pero esa era una verdadera realidad.

Como caballero le abrió a serena la puerta y después subió a la camioneta para partir...-

Santo cielo jamás pensé que estuvieran viviendo juntos, ahora se a que demonios me enfrento, pero haré todo lo posible para tenerlos a mi lado...pronto serán míos...-Darien encendió el coche y partió a su fría mansión...

Pronto llegaron a un agradable restauran bufete, el mas contento era obviamente Joshua quien comió bastante bien, Serena notaba como la presencia de Diamante en la vida de ambos había hecho bastante bien, ahora el pequeño comía sin chispar nada, su concentración en la escuela era mayor, siempre había sido un niño listo pero ahora paso sin pena con un promedio perfecto..

Mami, ya termine me dejas ir a jugar allá...-señalando el área infantil...-

Si, pero con mucho cuidado no te subas a la torre mas alta...-Serena contemplo a Joshua correr a los juegos...-

Que pasa amor, te noto preocupado...-decía Serena mirando a Dante quien contemplaba a Joshua...

Serena, la cita que tuve anoche...fue con Darien Chiba...-Serena palidecía ante la noticia...-

Pero por que te reuniste con el, para que?...-Serena se sentía intrigada, temerosa...-

En si tarde mas en llegar que en irme, por que no hablamos en concreto de nada, mas bien fue para hacerse notar, saber que viene por ustedes y no se detendrá en obtenerlo, creo que deseaba tantear el terreno o el enemigo que enfrentara...-Diamante se notaba preocupado...-

No puedo creer que se sienta con el derecho de venir a mi vida y a la de Joshua a exigir algo que jamás tomo en consideración...-Serena sentía un coraje enorme...-no te preocupes Dante, se que mi lugar es a tu lado y...

Por que no me dijiste que estabas casada con Darien Chiba...?...-Diamante la miraba directamente, provocando un sentimiento en ella de culpabilidad enorme...-

Yo no sé, pensé que era una mentira, si nos casamos ante el impulso de tratar de estar juntos pero, la verdad es que Darien era casado, así que me mintió, creo que queda anulado nuestro matrimonio...-Serena trataba de sonar convencida...

Le encargue a uno de mis abogados que verifique estos datos Serena, espero que Chiba en verdad estuviera casado si no, tendremos problemas, te puede incluso acusar de abandono de hogar, negarte ver a su hijo, problemas que no deseo tengas...incluso la custodia de Joshua podría discutirse en la corte...-

Diamante, dime que eso no es verdad, no quiero tener que ver a mi hijo en un tribunal...-Serena sentía mucho temor...-

Podrías entregarme la hoja del registro de matrimonio, con eso podemos checar...-

Yo no tengo esa acta, se la quedo Darien, después de que nos casamos el se quedo con ella, por que al terminar las vacaciones del periodo en la Universidad iríamos a casa de mis padres a decirles de nuestra relación, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor ahora siento que todo esto es un mal sueño, desearía que jamás hubiere regresado...-

_**Inicio Flash back...**_

Bueno pues tengo una sorpresa mas para ti mi princesa...-decía Darien mientras un violinista se acercaba a su mesa a tocar una pieza bastante apasionante para la pareja...

Se que esto es una locura para ambos Serena, pero en verdad estoy convencido de que eres el amor de mi vida y no deseo perder mas el tiempo, quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación y que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, no necesito cumplir meses o años a tu lado para saber que mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo... Serena Tsukino, quieres ser mi esposa?...-mientras Darien se hincaba ante sus ojos mostrando una cajita de terciopelo azul, abriéndola ante su sorpresa con un hermoso anillo con un precioso Diamante...-

Si Darien, te amo, acepto ser tu esposa...-Darien le coloco el anillo en su dedo y se fundieron en un beso...-

Partieron, mas que enamorados al departamento de Darien...-Bueno princesa este será nuestro nido de amor a partir de hoy, tu me dirás si deseas que hablemos con tu tía primero, la verdad es que no puedo esperar mas para convertirte en mi amada esposa...

Darien abrazada a una sorprendida Serena quien a un a pesar de no conocer el mundo de la alta sociedad, sabia de ante mano que ese departamento estaba en una lujosa zona, por mas decir que era muy amplio, seguramente mas que la casa de sus padres, que decir de la exquisita decoración...

Darién puede preguntarte a que dedicas?...-Serena se sentía un poco confundida.. que este nidito de amor es mas grande que la casa de mis padres, además de lujoso...

No tiene importancia a que me dedique preciosa, sabes que en cuanto nos casemos todo lo mío será para ti solamente, para mi amada esposa...-contestaba Darien con una hermosa sonrisa que hacia desfallecer a Serena...

Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso que fue tornándose mas pasional, Darien abrazaba con mas fuerza a Serena , sus labios reconocían esa jugosa boca que ahora seria siempre para el, para toda su vida...

Serena se aprisionada del cuello de Darien, quien sabia que ahora no habría marcha atrás...

Levanto a Serena en sus fuertes brazos, llevándola a la que ahora seria su habitación...

La desnudo con lenta agonía, dejando a su vista a una hermosa mujer, que vestía un conjunto sensual color negro, una divina tanga que mostraba su bien torneado trasero...

Por dios Serena me vuelves loco...-Darien se recostó sobre ella, poco a poco ambos quedaron desnudos, ante la luz de la luna, miles de besos, caricias en lugares insospechados, leves quejidos de placer...

Poco a poco los besos de Darien recorrieron su cuello, descendió a sus bellos senos que estaban listos para recibirlo, lamió sus sonrosados pezones, que se encendieron ante su leve contacto, sus manos levantaron el delicado y redondo trasero de Serena y sus labios se hundieron en ella, en su centro de placer, Serena no pensaba mas, solo se maravillaba de esas caricias tan intimas que la volvían loca, sintió como de repente miles de mariposas salían de ella, Darien tomo el dulce néctar de ella...

Se confabulo con la bella luna quien testigo de su entrega ilumino mas la hermosa habitación y esos cuerpos desnudos...

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Darién le infundaba valor a Serena, poco a poco se hundió en su calida bienvenida, Serena sintió un poco de dolor, ante el tamaño de su ahora prometido, quien limpio una ligera lagrima que descendía de su mejilla, poco a poco fue tomando ritmo, logrando suaves quejidos de pasión en ambos, llevándolos al cielo, jamás se percataron de que la protección salía sobrando y menos cuando los planes estaban ya hechos...

A la mañana siguiente Serena y Darien se dirigieron a casa de Rose, Haruka para su fortuna estaría de viaje varios meses, Darien hablo con su tía y le dijo las intenciones serias que tenia con su sobrina...

Todo tomo por sorpresa a la pobre tía Rose, quien solo atino en decir felicidades hija, ahora podremos estar mas tiempo juntas...

El mes paso volando, Serena ya había hecho todos los tramites para ingresar a la universidad otorgándole media beca por su buen promedio, ya estaba viviendo con Darien en su ahora nido de amor, en un arrebato de pasión, Darien y ella se casaron, teniendo por testigos a su tía Rose y la secretaria de Darien...

El tiempo volaba ahora eran marido y mujer obviamente ella no necesito trabajar, su esposo jamás se lo permitiría, pero en ese tiempo el jamás le había hablado nada de su familia, ni siquiera los conocía, su única respuesta es que estaban distanciados y no habría una manera de reconciliarse, jamás se imaginaria todo el tormento por el cual tendría que pasar y lo que pagaría por su tan arrebatada decisión...

_**Fin de flash back...**_

Darien se encontraba con Setsuna en el despacho de la Casa que estaba seguro seria de el y su familia...-

Entonces Serena vive con Black...sabes no era de extrañarse ella era una chica linda, he de pensar que ahora es una mujer hermosa, además no te iba a estar guardando luto toda la vida, digo cuando se conocieron tenia ella 18 años, yo sinceramente pensé que la encontrarías casada con varios hijos...-

Lo que me investigo George, habla de una mujer agerrida, este es el informe que me dio, ahora me siento como el hombre mas miserable del mundo por tratar de estar con ella...-

Dame ese informe...-Setsuna leyo con detenimiento, su rostro mostraba un poco de incredibilidad...- creo que ella es una buena mujer que saco toda la casta, pero ella es tu esposa Darien y creo que es bueno que luches por ella...

No creo que sea nada fácil, ellos viven juntos Setsuna, serena lo ama, mi hijo lo llama papa, crees que podría ser fácil...-Darien se notaba cansado...-

Puede que recuperes a Joshua por lo menos, pero la relación con Serena pues es mas difícil, si hablas con ella y le dices la verdad tal vez pueda por lo menos llegar a un acuerdo...-

Yo no quiero acuerdo con Serena, la quiero en mis brazos Set, quiero a mi esposa conmigo, quiero a mi familia a mi lado, se que no lo merezco tal vez, pero tenia que protegerlos de todo y nada, ahora estoy libre para amarla...

Bravo ese discurso podrá motivar a cualquier productor de cine hermano, creo que mejor una de esas telenovelas...creo que lo mejor que podría pasarte es que Serena te demande por todos estos años de olvido y te de una patada en el trasero...-le decía Zafiro su hermano mayor...-

Que diablos haces aquí Zafiro, que yo me enterase no estabas invitado a venir a mi casa...-decía Darien crispado ante la mirada inhóspita de el hermano que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con su relación con Serena, uno de los principales que trataron de separarlo de ella...

Pues mira que es una hermosa mansión, pero ni creas te va a ser sencillo, creo que antes de esto Black, pateara tu trasero antes de que le toques un pelo a tan hermosa mujer...-Zafiro saludaba con un movimiento de mano a Setsuna, quien se mantenía ajena a la discusión...-

Que demonios sabes tu de Serena, que me haz ocultado, además a ti que diantres te importa, creo que hasta ahora por fin me libere de un suplicio impuesto por ti y mi padre...-Darien se sentían frustrado...-

Vaya un suplicio para ti, es haber convivido durante este tiempo al lado de Beryl esa si que es una noticia, por que diario que los veia parecías muy enamorado, digo esa mujer era como fuego en la cama o me equivoco Darien...?...-

Considero que deberías de omitir detalles íntimos de tus encuentros con esa mujerzuela hermano, recuerda que no estoy pintada, además a ti que demonios te importa...?...-Setsuna intervenía tratando de apaciguar los ánimos...

Sabes que jamás me imagine que Darien quisiera reintentar la relación escasa que había tenido con su esposa, pero menos que ella tuviera un hijo eso si me sorprendió, conocí a Serena hace un par de años, y puedo decirte que si ahora esta liada con Black, te hechas un gran enemigo a cuestas...-

Si eso lo se, pero tampoco es que tiemble de miedo, lo único que me intriga es como mi vida personal te incube a ti...-Darien lo miraba con reto deseaba saber la verdad...-

Pues no se, simple curiosidad...lo que si deseo es que mi sobrino se convierta en todo un Chiba, pues en si es el primer heredero de toda esta dinastía de farsantes...ahh...pero bueno por lo menos asigname una habitación, pienso quedarme en tu casa...-decía Zafiro tranquilamente mientras veía algunos libros...

Será mejor que te encargues de eso Setsuna por favor, no estoy de ánimos para atender visitas...-Darien salio rumbo a su sombría habitación...-

Zafiro sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenido en la casa de Darien, así que por favor vete, no te asignare ninguna habitación, ni siquiera yo me estoy quedando, será mejor que nos vayamos al hotel tenemos mucho de que hablar...-ambos partieron dejando a Darien solo en la nueva casa...-

Darien estaba acostado en su amplia cama pensando cuando todo lo que el amaba se venia abajo.-

Ahora que podría hacer para recuperarlo que simplemente no tuvo el valor para luchar, tal vez una nueva identidad, pero Serena era demasiado frágil, después supo que seria padre la noticia mas fabulosa del mundo un hijo de ambos, amor de los dos, pero ahí estaba la peor de sus suertes, el día mas miserable para el...perdería a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo...

Una cosa si tenia clara, hablar con Serena y contarle la verdad tal vez podría fracasar, pero de algo estaba seguro sin duda ser padre de Joshua un derecho que desde su concepción le fue arrebatado.

Serena y Diamante siguieron por la plaza comercial, comprando algunos artículos que le hacían falta a su casa, cuando se encontraron con la ex esposa de este...

Vaya, pero que agradable coincidencia, si hasta parecen una verdadera familia...ahora si Serena tienes a Diamante a tu entera disposición...- Karmesaite arrojaba veneno, se moría de celos verlos conviviendo como una familia.

Un gusto como siempre saludarte, pero creo que tus comentarios están fuera de lugar...-contestaba con tranquilidad Serena...

Bien pues era por esta por la que te urgía el divorcio no es así Diamante, vaya que si serás un tremendo idiota, digo viene con todo y premio...- Karmesaite veía a Joshua quien ajeno a todo traía una figura de acción con la que jugaba...-quien lo fuera a decir el gran Diamante Black, recogiendo bastardos...

Diamante la tomo bruscamente del brazo alejándola de Serena y el niño..-

Que es bastardo Mami...-Joshua le preguntaba a Serena quien lo abrazaba...-nada hijo es platica de adultos...-

Ahora si sabes que es lo que te conviene, te alejaras de mi familia, por que no pienso tolerar esta actitud en ti, además si no mas recuerdo te remunere lo bastante bien como para que me dejaras en paz...

Diamante sabes que aun te sigo amando y es por eso que debo decirte que tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy delicado, se que es importante para ti y para mi...-decía Karmesaite, ante un atónito Diamante...

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, supe perfectamente que no estabas muy interesada en verme mas al mandar los papeles de divorcio con tu abogado, así que dejame en paz, desaparece de mi vida...

Se que no fui la mejor esposa del mundo, pero el dinero cambia a las personas, aun así hay algo que cambia a la gente y es el amor, pero en verdad tengo que tratar de un asunto muy delicado contigo y nos incumbe a los dos...- Karmesaite lo miraba directamente a los ojos en tono de suplica, pero sin duda esa mirada de aquel hombre que tanto la amo, ahora era vaciá...-

Sabes que no pienso perder el tiempo contigo, así que con tu permiso, tengo que atender a mi mujer y a mi hijo...-Decía Dante mientras volvía con Serena y Joshua quien era levantado en brazos por este...

Hija, debemos irnos se nos hace tarde...lamento que las cosas entre Diamante y tu terminaran tan mal, pero recuerda que tienes que buscar la manera de contarle la verdad...-Susan la madre de Berjeraite la mirada con paciencia, ante una desconsolada mujer...-

Madre, en verdad lo he perdido, perdí a Diamante, ahora el me odia...- Karmesaite sollozaba en los brazos de su madre...

Yo se que si hablas con el, las cosas cambiaran además no todo esta perdido mi vida, no te rindas, tu también eres una hermosa mujer...-

Disculpa esto que sucedió mi amor...-Dante abrazada a Serena y se daba un ligero beso en los labios...-te amo Serena y no permitiré que nadie les haga daño...-

Pagaron los artículos que compraron y bajaron a la camioneta para partir a casa...cambio de planes...Diamante se sentía intranquilo de que podría querer hablar Karmesaite con el, si todo estaba concluido entre ellos, pero la conocía para desgracia suya y sabia que no se daría por vencida...

Diamante estas bien te veo un poco callado...-decía Serena mientras veía a Dante distraído, tal vez le había afectado al ver su ex...- es por Karmesaite...

No te preocupes amor, no es nada...-Dante, le tomaba la mano y la besaba tiernamente...

Llegaron a la casa, acomodaron la despensa en la cocina, mientras Joshua jugaba en la sala con sus figuras de acción, que Dante le había comprado como recompensa de sus calificaciones perfectas...

Bueno pues si no tienes nada, estas muy raro diamante, será que ya no confiás en mi...-serena insistía...

No pasa nada amor, solo que la actitud de Karmesaite me tiene un poco desconcertado, no se que se trae entre manos, pero esta demasiado insistente en hablar conmigo...

Pues hazlo, habla con ella a lo mejor quiere terminar bien las cosas contigo Diamante, vaya siempre eres tu el que me da consejos...-Serena sonreía...

Sabes Serena te amo y eso nunca cambiara, no se que será el día de mañana pero tenlo en cuenta que mi corazón siempre será tuyo...-Dante se unió en un beso que hizo despertar la pasión en Serena..tan ciega era que apenas se había dado cuenta que empezaba a enamorarse de el...

Te quiero Diamante y tenlo por seguro que parte de mi corazón es también tuyo...-contestaba con alegría, haciendo que Diamante se sintiera en la gloria, el sabia perfectamente que el corazón de Serena era para Joshua...

Bueno será mejor que preparemos algo para comer, por que si no estaremos muertos de hambre...- se pusieron a preparar la comida del día entre todos como una familia...

Un mes paso volando, el cumpleaños de Joshua se festejaría ese dia, cumpliría 8 años, Serena estaba vuelta un lió con la fiesta del pequeño, Darien se había comunicado con ella y le había dicho que era tiempo de que su hijo y el hablaran, Serena sabia que no tenia alternativa...

No se como manejar las cosas Lita, ahora mi vida tan apacible se vuelve un caos...-comentaba la rubia ante la mirada de su amiga..

Lamento tanto que las cosas no estén funcionado como tu deseabas Serena, pero lo mejor es darse prisa con todo esto, creo que el mas feliz será Joshua ahora tendrá a su papa..-contestaba lita..

Si es verdad, además no tienes por que temer a tu lado esta Diamante que puede pasar, lo mejor es hacer las pases con Darien y llegar a un acuerdo para que vea a Joshua...-contestaba Amy, mientras acomodaba los últimos arreglos en el salón...-bien creo que la tía Amy termino aquí su labor ahora si tengo que irme para arreglarme, nos vemos aquí a las 12 del día...-Amy al igual que lita partió dejando a Serena sola en el salón de eventos...

_**Inicio flash back...**_

Serena se que no es el mayor momento para recibir una llamada de alguien como yo, pero se que pronto es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y la verdad deseo estar presente...-Serena estaba de una pieza, como había conseguido el teléfono de su casa y como sabia que era el cumpleaños de Joshua...

Tengo miedo al saber que tienes tanta información de nosotros Darien, como conseguiste mi numero de teléfono...?...-Serena se sentía paranoica...-

No te pongas tan paranoica, tu numero aparece en la guiá, así conseguí tu teléfono y dirección al mismo tiempo...-contesto con alegría Darien.

Perdón, en ocasiones suelo pasar por alto cosas tan obvias...-Serena también rió por su falta de peripecia...-bien pues jamás quise que este momento llegara Darien pero, bueno el Domingo festejare su cumpleaños, disculparas no haberte mandado tu invitación, pero para nosotros es como si no existieras...

A Darien le dolieron estas palabras pero era lo mas obvio, jamás había estado presente en un cumpleaños de su hijo...- bien me podrías decir en donde y a que horas...-

Serena le dijo el lugar, hora y fecha...-sin mas se despidio de el..-

_**Fin de flash back...**_

Todo esta listo para festejar a mi hijo, espero que las cosas nos se salgan de nuestro control...


	8. SORPRESAS

**CAPITULO 8. **

**SORPRESAS.**

La fiesta estaba de maravilla, se miraba Joshua tan contento con sus amigos, feliz y radiante, cada cumpleaños era mágico para el, pero por fin ahora tenia una fiesta como siempre quiso con sus amigos, sin escatimar gastos...

Por favor Drew, ve mas despacio no te vayas a caer hijo...-lita le gritaba su hijo que era un torbellino de alegría...-por dios santo a veces me encantaría invertir papales con Andrew, en serio me cansan tanto...

Pues si eso fuera verdad ya pararías de tener hijos no es verdad Lita...-contesto Amy, logrando ruborizar a Lita...

No es eso, siempre quisimos tener varios niños, pero tal vez se nos paso la mano en tenerlos tan seguidos...-las tres rieron de buena gana...-

Bien Serena donde esta tu amado Dante, no ha llegado...-preguntaba Amy con una alegre sonrisa...-

Me dijo que no tardaría con el pastel, pero bueno ya sabes con esto de las pastelerías, Joshua quería el de Bob esponja y Dante le compro el que deseaba pero estaba muy lejos para que llegara a tiempo y fue por el, pero mira ahí viene...-

Mientras Dante llegaba con el ansiado pastel de Joshua, quien se percato de que la figura era idéntica a su personaje favorito, corría feliz a su llegada...

Es igualito dante, gracias...-sonriendo alegremente a Diamante quien venia batallando con el mentado pastel, pero al ver ese sonrisa, sabia que valía la pena...

Me alegra que te guste hijo, esta idéntico, pero ve con tus amigos a jugar aun no lo partiremos...-Dante con ayuda del chofer acomodaron el codiciado pastel...

Que bueno que llegaste amor, pensé que te habías perdido...-Serena sonrió ante la mirada aqua de su amada pareja...-estas cansado cierto...?...

Si no pensé que fuera tan difícil llegar a la pastelería, pero es la mejor, así que aquí esta sano y salvo, bob esponja...-Serena le dio un beso suave en los labios...-le pago al chofer y este partió...

Cantaron el happy birthday, Joshua lucia contento magnifica su sonrisa, Serena se sentía intranquila, pensaba que en cualquier momento llegaría Darien, pero para tranquilidad de ella y sorpresa de sus amigas no se presento en la fiesta, talvez había reconsiderado las cosas con su hijo y no deseaba llenarlo de tantas emociones en un día...-

Pero un inesperado show donde el personaje central era bob esponja, se llevo la tarde, Serena se sentía confundida, por que ella no había solicitado eso...sin embargo seguramente Diamante le había llevado esa sorpresa a su hijo...

Creo que la fiesta estuvo magnifica...pero será mejor partir me siento agotada...-decía Lita, mientras Andrew llegaba a recogerlos, tomando en brazos a Drew quien yacía profundamente dormido en dos sillas...

Buenas tardes, perdón por demorarme tanto pero estaba lleno el restaurant, vine en cuanto puede...-dándose un beso con lita...- pero si se la pasaron bien verdad...

Si Andrew pero deseo irme, estoy agotada...-y era cierto con una mia de 9 años, el torbellino de Drew de 8, laila de 4 y Michael de 2, era toda una aventura salir con ellos...

Vaya cada día mas pesado mi hijo...-provocando la risa entre los presentes...-bien deja lo subo a la camioneta, enseguida vengo por los demás...

Mia y laila seguían jugando, mientras Michael también estaba profundamente dormido..

Andrew a regañadientes las metió en la camioneta, despidiéndose de todos y partiendo a casa...

Vaya que es todo un sacrificio tener a tantos hijos de un solo jalón, quien pudiere pensarlo que la refinada Lita, seria una devota esposa y madre de 4 niños...-comentaba Amy...

Entre Serena, Diamante y Amy, recogieron los restos de regalos y pastel para llevarlos a casa..

Bueno me voy mañana hay que trabajar duro...-amy se despido y partió a su casa...

Subiré a Joshua al coche amor, para irnos ya...-Serena fue con la dueña del local para liquidar el adeudo que restaba...

Gracias por todo, solo que me quede con la duda, por que no solicite el show de bob esponja ni de los títeres...pero cuanto será...?...-Aun a pesar de ya vivir abiertamente con diamante, jamás hubiere permitido gastarse una pequeña fortuna en una representación aunque era bastante buena...-

No, es nada, de hecho ya esta liquidado el adeudo, un señor...como se llamaba...-la señora trataba de recordar...-ahhh...mmm...Si!...El Sr. Chiba pago todo, me dijo que era una sorpresa para su hijo, pero que el no podría estar para no arruinar la fiesta...-

Serena se sintió, triste ciertamente, se sentía un tanto deseosa de verlo, tal vez los recuerdos eran muchos y no podían ser olvidados nunca...solo dio las gracias y partió a su casa...

Llegaron recostando a Joshua en su habitación y bajando todo de la camioneta...minutos después yacía recostada en el pecho de Dante...

Serena, me quede con la duda, me dijiste que no gastarías tanto en el show, pero ese era el mas caro, por que no me dejaste pagarlo a mi cuando te dije...-preguntaba Diamante tranquilamente-...sabes que ahora soy el responsable de los gastos de la casa y los de ustedes, en eso quedamos amor...

Por que no lo pedí...fue Darien quien lo solicito y pago el resto...-decía Serena ante la mirada atónita de Dante, pero para ella también era una sorpresa, no sabia como lo tomaría Diamante...

Ya me perdí...que tendría que pagar Darien de la fiesta del niño...?...-preguntaba un tanto molesto...-pues ellos no necesitaban nada de el.

No te enojes, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sabia como pagaría 1,000 dlls en un show de botargas y títeres...la Sra. Jazmín me dijo que el había pedido la representación de ultima hora como regalo de cumpleaños para Joshua, tu sabes como es esto, la Sra. Vio dinero y pues lo tomo...-contestaba Serena, tratando de restarle importancia, aunque sabia que Darien se había tomado una libertad que no le correspondía, porque ahora a pesar de todo, Diamante era su pareja.

No me gusta que se tome este tipo de libertades Serena, yo puedo perfectamente con los gastos para hacer una fiesta magnifica para Joshua, pensé que se mantendría al margen de todo...-contestaba Dante, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Serena...-

Diamante, en si yo...pues lo invite a la fiesta...-Dante la miro con un poco de reproche...- no te había dicho por que no quería que te disgustaras, parece que actuó de la mejor manera para no exponer a Joshua...-Diamante se sentía un poco traicionado...

Serena, me siento defraudado me hubieras dicho esto y nos hubiéramos evitado esta discusión, será mejor que me marche, aun tengo un pendiente por resolver...-levantándose súbitamente de la cama, yendo al baño, ante la sorpresa de Serena, ya que nunca habían discutido por nada, sintió miedo de perderlo, justo ahora que todo estaba mejor que nunca entre ellos...

Pero que pendiente tienes a las 10 de la noche Diamante...?...dime a donde vas...-Diamante no dijo nada, salio como alma que llevaba el diablo, serena lo siguió llamándolo, pero solo escucho un fuerte portazo y el coche acelerar a gran velocidad, sintió un terror profundo de que algo le pasara, se sentó en la sala, a esperarlo, pues el celular lo había dejado en el buró de la recamara...

Y en verdad se sentía traicionado Diamante, ahora también lo atormentaba la constante insistencia de Berjerait para que se vieran...un poco de esto y aquello y exploto, pero lo que mas le disgustaba era la familiaridad con la que Serena hablaba de el padre de su hijo, el sabia que aun en el fondo ella lo amaba y eso seria por siempre, pues tenían un hijo juntos, un hijo de una relación en la que alguna vez hubo amor, mucho amor...

Se sentía herido, fue al grill con Seiya, tal vez una platica con un viejo amigo podría enfocar las cosas en otra forma...

Llego al bar, donde después de un par de tragos logro soltarse con Seiya que lo miraba atento...-

Me parece que eres un estúpido, si eso es... **O** ...regresa con bombón que es **TU MUJER**, y hazle el amor toda la noche, no seas bobo después de años tratando de estar con esa mujer ante el primer golpe en su relación sales como adolescente a embriagarte...-Diamante lo miraba atento...-

Que tal si ese patán de Darien esta en tu casa con una vulnerable mujer, dime que pasara...vamos no te rindas, además no creo que te agrade que ese patán bese a bombón, yo definitivamente no toleraría que le tocaran un pelo a Kakyuu...

Estas palabras lo volvieron a la realidad, tenia que seguir con bombón como la llamaba Seiya, además hacia un mes había tomado la decisión de estar juntos como una familia, tendría que aprovechar los 8 años de madurez mas que Serena y ver por ella, partió presuroso a su casa donde estaban prendidas las luces se alarmo...

Entro a la casa rápidamente, encontrando a Serena llorando silenciosamente, llego a ella y la abrazo...

Perdoname amor, me porte como un estúpido, pero la verdad es que muero de celos, temo perderte para siempre...-Serena se sentía que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, sabia que tal vez habría un problema por que se presentara Darien, pero no podía hacer mas era el padre de Joshua y aun a su pesar su esposo...-

Yo lamento mas este mal entendido, debería haberte dicho que los había invitado pero no quería tener un disgusto contigo, pero creo que ahora todo salio al revés...-Serena se sentía ofuscada, nunca había peleado con Diamante y el sentimiento de culpa la frustraba..

No debemos de ocultarnos nada Serena, justo cuando hemos tomado la decisión de vivir juntos, así que prometeme que de hoy en adelante platicaremos todo lo que nos agobie, además Darien siempre estará presente es el padre de Joshua...-se fundieron en un tierno abrazo...

Se unieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo apasionado, Diamante tomo en brazos a Serena, quien no podía pensar nada mas que en estar con el, tocar su suave piel, probar su labios, aspirar su aroma, era tan suyo, lo sabia y tan fascinante que no podía mas que anhelar en hacer el amor, suavemente como el lo hacia...

La noche no les ajusto para una reconciliación tan devastadora como cada orgasmo producido esa noche...

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó y se percato de que Diamante se estaba arreglando para partir al trabajo, recién se daba cuenta de que ahora se convertiría en una ama de casa, tal vez desesperada, pero se sentía feliz, podría estar al pendiente de Joshua y obviamente atender a Diamante...

Buenos días mi amor, como te sientes mi vida...-Diamante le daba un dulce beso en los labios a Serena...-

Bien, no puedo creer que estemos juntos...-Dante veía a la mujer que amaba profundamente, era tan hermosa, verla levantándose con su cabello revuelto, con sus labios rojos por la pasión de una noche frenética de amor...-están raro...

Sabes que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo...-le decía Diamante mientras luchaba con su corbata...-Serena se levanto de la cama, mostrando su desnudez ante la mirada de Dante, ella aun no se acostumbraba a tener un hombre en su cama y levantarse con el...

Serena se puso su bata para poder iniciar con sus actividades diarias y preparar a Joshua para que fuera al colegio...-

Dejame ayudarte...-Serena anudo con maestría la corbata, mientras Diamante le soltaba la bata dejándola nuevamente desnuda, iniciando suaves caricias a sus bien dotados senos, Serena sentía hervir su sangre, pero obviamente no era tiempo para ello...-

Dante por favor, mi cielo, estate quieto no puedo hacerte el nudo, además se te hará tarde...-a regañadientes la dejo, se vio al espejo y vislumbró un perfecto nudo de corbata, ahora quien diría que era un autentico padre de familia ni siquiera el mismo se recocía...-

Serena se anudo la bata y fue a despertar a Joshua, quien estaba agotado, pero aun así tenia que cumplir con sus responsabilidades..-

Vamos amorcito, tienes que ir al colegio, ayer cumplimos dante y yo en hacerla la fiesta mas bonita de todas, ahora tienes que ir a tus clases...-

Mami otro ratito, porfitas...-decía Joshua con una mirada perdida...

No hijo, dante ya se despertó y acuérdate que el te llevara al colegio, vamos para que te metas a bañar, ya esta el agua caliente...-

Yo solito me baño, mami ya estoy grande...-se levanto con el cabello azabache revuelto y un poco de confeti a un en el...-

Bueno pero dejame cepillarte el cabello a un tienes confeti...-Serena lo cepillo perfectamente, eliminando todo rastro del recortado confeti, después preparo el agua para que se bañara y coloco su ropa para que la tomara...- hijo ya esta metete a bañar en lo que preparo tu desayuno...

Serena bajo presurosa, mientras veía como Diamante se sentaba con el periódico en mano tomando un poco de café, era tan raro que después de un par de años rogándole tanto ahora por fin se diera cuenta que no podría soportar un día sin el...

Serena preparo un poco de jugo de naranja, el sándwich de Joshua, dispuso cereal para el pequeño, mientras preparaba unos huevos para desayuno de ella y dante...-

Algo interesante en el periódico...?...-decía Serena mientras subía a checar a Joshua quien ya estaba listo, corriendo a desayunar...

Serena se dio un baño rápido, se vistió con una camiseta sencilla, jeans desgastados y unos tenis, tendría que ir a hacer el súper, , ir a la tintorería para dejar y recoger los trajes de dante, preparar la comida, recoger a Joshua, esperar a dante para comer, después recoger todo, hacer la tarea con el pequeño, bañarlo, preparar la cena, recibir a Dante y por fin acostar a Joshua y atender a Diamante...vaya que día mas agotador...

Bajo rápidamente, para despedir a su hombres, le dio la lonchera a Joshua...

Te comes el sándwich y la fruta, después te tomas el jugo amor...-la letanía de todos los días...

Si mami..- el pequeño sonreía y le daba un beso a su bella mama...- lo bueno es que ya pasas por mi a la escuela...-Diamante abría la deportivo mientras el pequeño subía colocándose el cinturón como todo un adulto, colocando la mochila a su lado...

Bueno amor, nos vamos, portate bien, espero llegar temprano de la oficina, Nicolás ya regresa de Texas, entonces ya tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros, cualquier cosa me llamas...-decía Dante mientras se daban un suave beso en los labios y la abrazaba...te amo...

Y yo a ti...-Serena lo estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas era verdad estaba enamorada, hasta el tuétano de este hombre, algo difícil de creer y mas cuando juro nunca mas hacerlo...-

El día recién comenzaba pero muchas sorpresas se descubrirían ante ellos, sorpresas que cambiarían el rumbo de las cosas...mientras tanto con Darien las cosas se resolvían poco a poco...

Bueno pero que piensas hacer Darien, dejaras todo por la paz y reiniciaras tu vida o estarás al pendiente de cada movimiento de ella...-decía Michiru la hermana de Darien...-

Es hora de conocer a mi hijo, ayer me limite a no ir para que no fuera la burla de nadie pero ya no soporto esto, muero de rabia al pensar que los pierdo...-Darien se sentía frustrado, cada día mas miserable.

Era lógico Darien, Serena en verdad es una bella mujer, se que no soy quien para decirlo, pero si no le dices la verdad de que por que la dejaste jamás podrás darle la vuelta a la pagina y seguir adelante, además, no puedo soportar verte así...-contestaba mich

Creo que lo mejor será que hables ya con ella o me tendré que acercar de mujer a mujer y contarle todos los malditos detalles de esta estúpida faramalla, armada por nuestro padre...-contestaba con rabia Michiru...-

No Michiru, yo lo haré...-decía Darien decidido..-además ella se sentirá aun mas traicionada en cuanto se entere de que eres mi hermana y estuviste tan cerca sin poder darle las respuestas que necesitaba..

No creo, además seria demasiada tonto no darse cuenta que tenemos el mismo apellido y que además, soy al esposa de Haruka, su primo, somos familia y quiero lo mejor para ti y ella...

Bien pues creo que hay algo que podemos usar a tu favor querido Darien, hay una persona que investigue y tiene un secreto que podrá serte de utilidad, no se si Diamante lo sabe pero puede ser una arma para poder recuperar a tu esposa...-decía Setsuna mientras le mostraba fotos de una persona que el no conocía, percatándose de algo que en verdad era oro...-

Diamante dejo al pequeño Joshua despidiéndose de el con un beso, para todas la madres de familia era un agasajo verlo ahí, pues en verdad era un hombre muy atractivo, pero además un buen padre de familia a pesar de que obviamente el pequeño no era su hijo...

Portate bien hijo, te comes lo que de te dijo tu mama...-el pequeño asintió entrando a la escuela...-

Diamante partió velozmente a su oficina, tendría algunos pendientes con varios clientes que deseaban vender sus casas, además desde que tomaron la decisión Serena y el de que se dedicara solo a la casa pues las actividades habían aumentado, pero no era necesario tenerla trabajando el podría tenerla como reina, pero ella no quería servidumbre en la casa recién se habían acomodado los tres perfectamente como para agregar a alguien mas...-

Vaya, pero es todo un placer verte de vuelta Nicolás...-saludaba Diamante a su amigo, mientras se daban un cordial abrazo..-

No, milagro, percatarme de todos estos cambios, pero dime ahora me entero que Serena no trabaja mas aquí...-de que me he perdido...

Pues no de mucho, solo que ya no es necesario que trabaje...-contesto con alegría Diamante, ante la mirada atónita de Nicolás...

No me digas que ella y tu por fin están juntos...-dante sonreía alegremente...-

Bueno esa si que es una gran sorpresa, cuando se entere Rei no lo podría creer, pero bien cuéntame como esta eso, ya es tu esposa, por que no me invitaron a la boda...-preguntaba con insistencia...

Después de que se fueron y me divorcie de Karmesaite pues Serena me dio la oportunidad, hace apenas un mes estamos viviendo juntos y puedo decirte que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo...-contestaba con alegría Dante.

No puedo creerlo, pero bueno en todo caso tendrás que contratar a alguien para que la supla o ya no te dejara serena...-contestaba con picardía Nicolás...-

No, mi hermano Yaten se unirá a trabajar con nosotros, creo que después de todo era lo mas lógico, ahora tendremos mas cuentas por que trabajar, todos somos personas con compromisos, así que lo invite y le pareció una idea fantástica, yo creo que mañana ya se incorpora, en lo que se acomoda con su esposa e hijos a la nueva casa que compraron...

Diamante tenia 2 hermanos menores, Yaten quien se dedicaba también a los bienes raíces, pero a una menor escala en Canadá, solo que no le iba tan bien, por lo que al recibir la propuesta de su hermano y mejorar la economía de su familia acepto.

Por su parte su hermano Kunzite, vivía en Rusia siendo un abogado muy reconocido, tenían una comunicación muy fluida, pero debido a la distancia y los negocios pocas veces se veían...

Bien pues en todo caso, Yaten absorberá las cuentas de Serena, yo seguiré con lo mío y absorbí las cuentas de Rei, creo que vamos por buen camino...-diamante asentía con la cabeza..

Si así es, me despido y bienvenido, tengo que ir con un cliente...-Diamante salía de la oficina para visitar a una nueva propuesta de compra-venta...-

Mientras tanto Serena llego a la tintorería mientras recogía los trajes de Diamante..

Hola pero que gusto verte de nuevo Serena...-saludaba Andrea una conocida de ella, quien también llevaba a su hijo al mismo colegio que Joshua, eso si era la mujer mas metiche y chismosa de la ciudad..- ahora ya te dedicas a tu casa...

Hola Andrea, pues si ahora ya me dedica a la casa...-contesto seca Serena mientras entregaba dos trajes...-

Bueno pero un día deberíamos de tomarnos un café para platicar, y que me digas que haz hecho para conseguirte un hombre como Black...-contestaba con sorna la desagradable mujer...

Pues la verdad es que no interesa mucho exponer mi vida privada, con nadie...-contesto Serena un poco molesta...

Lo único bueno es que tu pequeño al fin tendrá un padre y no será un pequeño bastardo...-contesto Andrea con envidia...

Mi hijo nunca ha sido un bastardo y dejame decirte que su padre podría destruir a tu amado esposo, con solo presionar un dedo, así que deja de meter cizaña donde no puedes, aunque te creas la diva del boulevard, no eres mas que una ridícula esposa de un pésimo empresario que compro un departamento que comparte con su afable secretaria, si quieres te doy la dirección para que veas que a ella la tiene mejor que a ti y claro sin limitaciones como las tuyas, sabes que comprar en las liquidaciones no es tan fashion...-Serena tomo los trajes pago en caja y se marcho dejando en vergüenza a una mujer que en cierta parte se lo merecía, pero las palabras que había dicho obviamente eran hirientes...

Serena tenia miles de pensamientos en su mente, nunca se había puesto a pensar como había afectado a Joshua el hecho de no conocer a su papa, pero lo que mas la hacia sentir mal era que a su pequeño lo molestaban y sabia perfectamente que era el hijo de esa mujer..

Llego al centro comercial donde compro lo que necesitaba, tratando de disfrutar sus compras para no pensar mas en el desagradable encuentro que tuvo con Andrea...

Después de pagar en caja se percato de la hora y partió al colegio por Joshua quien estaba ya esperándola en la puerta, con sus ojos rojos, parecía que no estaba tan bien, la maestra lo tenia tomado de la mano, sentía que su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza descomunal...-

Pero que ha pasado, maestra...-preguntaba alarmada Serena mientras el pequeño Joshua se abrazaba desesperado a sus cintura llorando desconsoladamente...

Pues creo que ahora la situación se puso mas complicada Sra. Serena, pero siempre han molestado a Joshua por el hecho de que pues su padre siempre esta de viaje y ahora la situación se salio de las manos...-decía la maestra, ante una Serena sorprendida...-

Se peleo con un compañero... no lo justifico...pero pues le han dicho palabras demasiado hirientes al pequeño y no desearía que esto repercutiera en su desempeño escolar, es por ello que me atrevería a decirle que lleve a Joshua a atención psicológica... se que es duro para usted como madre soltera tener que enterarse de esto sola, pero creo que es bueno que el se entere de la realidad con su verdadero padre, pues el dice que el Sr. Black, es su padre y esto ha originado comentarios fuera de lugar, ahora tome ciertas castigos para los niños involucrados en esto, pero son pequeños y no puedo controlar lo que en casa escuchan de sus padres...-Serena sentía como el pequeño Joshua sollozaba fuertemente, su cuerpito vibraba de dolor...-

Lamento tener que ser quien le de malas noticias, pero Joshua es un chico muy inteligente y no me gustaría verlo siempre a la defensiva o que esto lo marque de por vida, no puedo hacer mas que darle mi apoyo como maestra que soy, así que espero tome la mejor decisión para poder aclarar las cosas con el, se que usted es libre de hacer de su vida lo que guste, pero explíquele bien a el lo que cada persona ocupa en su lugar..-Serena sabia que se refería la hecho de que Diamante ahora era su actual pareja, no lo hacia con mala intención, pero ella desconocía el hecho de que Joshua tenia padre y estaba presente...

Gracias maestra por tomarse esta molestia, pero déjeme decirle que mi hijo tiene a su padre y el pronto estará mas presente que nunca en su vida, el lo ama profundamente y desea estar con el pero estaba fuera del país, ahora que por fin regreso recompondrá todo este lió y Joshua tendrá a su padre con el...-serena se despido de la maestra, abrazo a Joshua, quien no dejaba de llorar, su corazón se estrujaba de verlo así, lo subió a la camioneta y sin mas manejo a casa, necesitaba urgentemente a Diamante, pero también tenia que hablar con Darien, la situación de su hijo no podía estar mas desesperada...

Mientras tanto, Diamante regresaba a la oficina, mientras recibía una nueva llamada de Karmesaite...-

Que diablos quieres Karmesaite...?...-se sentía perseguido por su ex mujer...

Necesitamos hablar ya Diamante, si no me presentare en la casa de tu ahora mujercita y te armare un escándalo de aquellos...-lo amenazo el sabia que ella era capaz de todo...-

Esta bien tu ganas en donde te veo...-Diamante esperaba ser citado en un bar, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de que era la dirección de su antigua casa, que había vendido a un desconocido, sin querer volver a ese lugar lo ponía nervioso, pues había sido su hogar por mas de 4 años con una mujer que amo profundamente, a Serena la amaba si, pero su corazón completo se lo había entregado a Karmesaite...

Llego un poco nervioso, sentía que no estaba algo bien como Karmesaite había comprado esa casa, si se suponía que era lo que ella menos deseaba, también se percato de que el mismo personal que habían tenido anteriormente seguía trabajando ahí, recordaba como ellos habían sido testigos de ver su amor y su declive...

Buenas tardes Sr. Black, la señora lo espera en la sala...-Diamante saludo a Alfred quien había sido su leal mayordomo, siguió el camino que perfectamente conocía, en donde se percato de una Karmesaite completamente diferente, se veía un poco mas rellenita, sin duda era raro, ya que siempre fue muy delgada...-

Bienvenido a casa Dan, toma asiento es un gusto verte nuevamente...-lo saludo cordialmente, mientras le ofrecía algo de beber, a lo que el se negó...-

Dime por que me haz citado, ya que me haz buscado con tanta insistencia...-diamante se sentía con cierta pesadez...-

Quiero hablar contigo de un tema bastante delicado, es algo que se me escapo de las manos, pero creo que estas en todo tu derecho de saberlo...-

Justo en ese momento, llegaba su mama con una pequeña niña de escaso 1 año, Diamante sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, la niña sin duda al solo verla sabia que era suya, su mismo color de cabello platinado, sus ojos idénticos a los suyos, incluso el lunar en el cuello que la caracterizaba como una Black...

Diamante ella es Sofía, tu hija...-Diamante estaba en shock, cuatro malditos años esperando tener un bebe con su esposa, cuatro donde ella no deseaba tener un bebe o era lo que decía, pero tal vez era por que no podía, seria eso...pero después el divorcio...-

Que demonios es esto Karmesaite, por que me ocultas algo tan importante... dime?...-diamante sentía miles de ideas volar en su mente, como hacerlo, como entender, como sentirse cuando ahora por fin lograba una estabilidad que tanto deseaba, con la mujer que amaba, parecía que el destino le daba una bofetada...

Ahora comprendía a Darien, sentía morir de rabia en pensar que esa pequeña bebe llamara padre a otro hombre, que hacer, que decir que decisión debía tomar...-

Se levanto ante la mirada atónita de Karmesaite y tomo de los brazos de Susan a su pequeña bebe, mientras esta salía dejándolos solos... la contemplo, parecía que el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, aspiro su dulce aroma y sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago, sin duda se había enamorado perdidamente de una bebe alegre y regordeta que balbuceaba incoherencias y babeaba su costosa corbata...

Diamante se sentó en el sillón con bebe en brazos y espero que Karmesaite, le dijera la verdad...

Lamento que todo esto pasara Dan, pero creo que mereces una explicación, se que no me comporte como la mejor esposa, pero no sabia como decirte que tenia un problema, no podía quedar embarazada y no pude confiarte ese secreto por vergüenza...temía perderte y al final fue lo que paso...-

Pero Karmesaite siempre estuve dispuesto para ti, siempre tuve todas las atenciones contigo, te ame profundamente, cualquier capricho, todo lo que me pidieras sin miramientos te lo daba, todo lo mío era tuyo y lo sabias...-contestaba desolado Diamante.

Si, claro que lo sabia, pero también conocía que era lo que esperabas de nuestra unión y yo tontamente, creía que me darías la espalda, se que estuve insoportable algunos meses, pero me estaba sometiendo a tratamientos para poder quedar embarazada, por eso no podían siquiera atenderte como mujer, después nuestra crisis se vino y no supe manejarlo, por eso me fui, huí como tonta...- Karmesaite lloraba desesperada...-

Diamante la miraba con infinita ternura, ella la mujer que escogió como esposa no confiaba en el, tenia miedo de perderlo, que ciego fue...

Después me solicitaste el divorcio y sentí desfallecer, pero yo estaba embarazada y no supe que hacer, simplemente quise asumir lo mejor para mi bebe y para mi, sabia que había logrado que me odiaras, así que te di el divorcio y espere a que las cosas mejoraran, pero tu sabes que mi padre nos abandono cuando era una niña y siempre me trataron con desprecio mis compañeros...yo no quiero eso para mi hija y ella tiene un padre que se le amara profundamente...-Karmesaite decía la verdad...

Diamante no podía analizar toda esa información recibida, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su pequeño retoño fuertemente, mientras se daba cuenta de que el celular sonaba insistente, en la pantalla marcaba a Serena, solo logro apagarlo...

Si era egoísta, pero ahora estaba en juego la vida de su hija, que hacer, como solucionar algo tan difícil...

Se que ahora estas con Serena y no te pido que la dejes, pero si quiero que estés presente en la vida de sofy, no le quites el derecho de tenerte a su lado, tu y yo podremos rehacer nuestra vida como mejor nos plazca pero si deseo seas un padre presente...-

Rehacer nuestras vidas Karmesait !, como crees que podemos iniciar algo cuando yo veo como esto de tener padres separados afecta, no se que hacer necesito pensar, pero si te digo algo, no quiero que mi hija llame padre a otro hombre que no sea yo...-

Karmesaite, se sentía fuerte, sin duda haría lo posible por recuperar a Diamante, lamentaba el hecho de que Serena después de tanto sufrir por fin estuviera con el hombre que podría recuperarle el tiempo que había estado sin amor y perderlo, pero ella también lo necesitaba, sin duda nos rendiria...-

Serena, se percato de que Diamante había apagado su celular algo tan raro en el, ya que siempre le contestaba aunque estuviera en asuntos muy importantes, había logrado calmar a Joshua, con promesas y mentiras, pero a ella quien podría calmarla...en si lo necesitaba...

Espero hasta tarde, pero no hubo respuesta de el, simplemente estaría ocupado o se le había descargado el celular, así que espero paciente, la noche cayo, ceno con su hijo, después lo acostó y decidió salir a fumar... un maldito habito que había logrado sacar de su vida, se sentó en la puerta de entraba a esperar a Diamante, pero se sintió un poco helada y termino por irse a la cama, casi a la media noche sintió a Dante acostarse a su lado...

Se durmió sin preguntas, sin respuestas y eso si mucha incertidumbre...-

A la mañana siguiente Diamante no estaba, había dejado una nota de que tenia un asunto importante a primera hora, ella sabia que su hermano llegaba y seguramente era eso, pero era algo muy raro comportarse de esa manera con ella, por lo que esperaría verlo...

Realizo las actividades del día, levanto a su hijo, lo llevo al colegio, paso a la tintorería, llego a casa a preparar la comida y hacer el aseo, después fue por Joshua y comieron, Diamante le envió un mensaje anunciándole que no podría llegar por que estaba citado con un cliente importante, presentía que algo no marchaba tan bien, pero seguramente estaba nervioso por los acontecimientos...


	9. LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 9. **

**LA VERDAD**

Serena se comunico con Diamante para saber si lo esperaba a cenar, pero nuevamente tenia su celular apagado, no hizo nuevas suposiciones simplemente siguió con su rutina y sin mas de fue a dormir...

Diamante llego igual muy tarde, Serena no se había percatado de su presencia, al despertar nuevamente no estaba, pero decidió que había sido suficiente una cosa era el hecho de tener que esperarlo y otra demasiando distinta esperarlo y casi no hablar con el...

Con Diamante las cosas tampoco eran las mejores, se sentía un mar de confusión, sin querer ocultaba esta verdad a Serena, pero como iba a decirle, si ni el mismo aun se hacia a la idea, mucho menos, conocía esos sentimientos por su hija y por su madre, estos días distantes con Serena, los había ocupado para visitar a Karmesaite y ver a su hija, su prioridad...

Ese día no fue la excepción, su hermano ya estaba trabajando con el y se sentía mas apoyado, el sabia únicamente que Karmesaite era la esposa de Diamante y cuando se entero de que era tío, fue el mas feliz de todos, pues sabia que era como un anhelo de su hermano tener su propia familia, nunca le comento que ya estaban divorciados y que el vivía con Serena...

Por su parte Nicolás manejaba la cartera de clientes fuera de la ciudad por lo que sus viajes constantes no le permitían convivir cercanamente con Yaten, al día siguiente de ingresar a trabajar había partido a Texas nuevamente para la venta de unas propiedades...

Serena se sentía ofuscada, pero esa noche lo esperaría y sin duda le preguntaría que era lo que pasaba no podía estar con la incertidumbre...

Diamante se preocupo también por como el mismo estaba separándose de Serena, por lo que con todo el dolor de su alma llego con Karmesaite mas temprano para ver a su pequeña hija y decidió irse antes para llegar a la que ahora era su casa...

Serena estaba preparando la cena cuando, se percato de la presencia de Diamante, se sentía contenta pero a la vez enojada Por su comportamiento...

Hola amor, como esta la mujer mas bella de todas...-preguntaba Dante a Serena, mientras le entregaba un ramo de fresias, y la abrazaba dándole en un dulce beso...

Un poco enojada contigo...-contesto Serena un poco seria, por que el sabia que estaba portándose no tan bien y ocultando una información muy valiosa..

Mi amor perdoname es que con la llegada de Yaten, pues la verdad se me ha ido el tiempo, tu sabes poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas, espero pronto lo conozcas, su esposa Mina es una mujer muy energética, imaginate era presentadora en Canadá, ahora tienen 3 hijos...-platicaba Diamante con naturalidad...

Serena sirvió la cena mientras platicaban de la llegada del hermano de Diamante, lo escuchaba atenta, sin duda su hermano lo ponía mas que contento pues su mirada brillaba mas que nunca, como si estuviera por fin completo y le daba mucha alegría saber que era feliz, ahora solía tenia que hablar con el, siempre le daba buenos consejos y no dudaba que le diría que hacer exactamente para resolver la situación con Joshua, pues a Darien parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, capaz de que se dio cuenta del mal que haría y se dio por vencido...

Paso un mes igual al menos para Serena y Dante, había días que hacia lo mismo, llegaba noche y se iba muy temprano, pero otros donde paraba en casa temprano, le hacia el amor toda la noche y al día siguiente llevaba a Joshua al colegio, serena siempre lo atribuía al horario inestable de la inmobiliaria..

Serena le externo sus preocupaciones y como siempre le proporciono las respuestas, no contacto a Darien, pues ella había decidido no forzar el acercamiento entre ambos...

Pero la vida no estaba tan resuelta como ella imaginaba, un día Diamante recibió una llamada en la madrugada, se levanto de la cama y bajo, minutos después se cambio y salio de la casa sin decirle nada en concreto a Serena, solo que había una emergencia con un cliente, obviamente esto no se lo trago Serena...

Al día siguiente llego por la tarde, con una cara de cansancio, Serena esperaba respuestas pero solo se limito a decir que estuvo a punto de perder algo muy importante...

Claro que era mas importante que nada para el, la pequeña sofy había adquirido un fuerte resfriado que se convirtió en bronquitis, Karmesaite al sentirse desesperada por la situación lo llamo para solicitarle que acudiera con ellas...

Afortunadamente la niña, mejoro después de que Diamante estuviera hablándole, sin duda su presencia hizo un avance importante para que mejorara, después de eso la tendrían en observación por 24 horas mas.

Por lo que Diamante decidió mentirle a Serena y decirle que tendría que viajar por unos días por unos negocios que se habían complicado...

Serena, creyó en sus palabras y le preparo la maleta para el falso viaje, a expensas de que Diamante se sentía como un desgraciado, pero las circunstancias estaban así de complicadas...

Después de 2 días la pequeña Sofy, fue dada de alta para el alivio de sus padres al igual que Diamante, Karmesaite estuvo con el alma en un hilo, preocupadísima por su bebe.,

Ambos se apoyaron en esos momentos tan difíciles, Diamante valoraba lo que sucedía, no podría siempre llevar una doble vida, aun no tenia una relación con Karmesaite, pero sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría por sucumbir a sus encantos, por algo se había casado con ella...

Bueno pues que les parece si celebramos esto con una comida, para que ustedes se sientan un poco mas tranquilos...-comento Mina la esposa de Yaten quienes también estuvieron pendientes...

Si creo que es una buena idea, le marcamos a Yaten para que llegue...-le indico Dante, por lo que llamo a su hermano y lo cito al lugar en donde se verían.

Serena no sabia nada de Diamante, por lo que después de llevar a Joshua al colegio decidió darse una vuelta por la oficina, para preguntar por el, también conocería a su cuñado...

Llego a la oficina, pero no estaba la secretaria, era obvio pues era la hora de la comida, se percato de que salio un hombre muy similar a Diamante de cabello peliplata y ojos verdes, pero sin duda ese era el hermano de el...

Buenas tardes, disculpe es usted Yaten Black...-pregunto serena ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yaten, quien sin duda contemplo a la bella mujer que preguntaba por el...

Si, a sus ordenes...-saludo con cortesía...-

Mucho gusto soy Serena Tsukino, quisiera ver si ha tenido noticias de Diamante por que he tratado de comunicarme con el y no me ha sido posible...-serena le hablaba con mucha familiaridad...

Si, lo que pasa es que su hija estaba enferma y pues me dejo con sus pendientes, pero si no mas recuerdo usted trabajo con el no es verdad?...viene para ver lo de su liquidación?...

Serena se quedo en shock, trataba de asimilar los hechos, Diamante le había mentido, no había viajado, tenia una hija, su corazón latía desbocadamente...-

Si para eso vengo pero es algo urgente, me puede decir en donde lo puedo encontrar...-contesto de manera automática, Yaten miro como su rostro pronto no mostró mas su sonrisa...

Ah, si claro siendo usted persona de su entera confianza, pues vamos si gusta me puede seguir, de hecho voy a comer con el y su esposa, ya que sofy se recupero de la bronquitis que tenia...-

Serena se subió a su camioneta que tantas veces manejo Diamante, el sentimiento de traición le podía mas, cuanto tiempo le estaría mintiendo, ahora sabia que cliente era y no lo culpaba para ella era mas importante Joshua que su propia vida, pero el hecho de no hablar de frente, cuanto tiempo tendría su hija, que tal si Diamante había tenido un doble vida con ella y Karmesaite...lagrimas de amarga tristeza se deslizaban por su bello rostro.

Sin percatarse, llego al lugar donde la guiaba Yaten quien al verla le pregunto si estaba bien, diciéndole que solo se había resfriado un poco...

Al llegar al restaurant, observo a una rubia que saludaba con ambas manos, un tanto energética como le había dicho Diamante...

Ahí están, esa es mi esposa Mina, es un poco energética, pero es la mejor...-ambos avanzaron, mientras llegaban, Serena reconoció a dante le daba la espalda, por ello no se percato de su presencia, pero el aroma rosas era inconfundible para el...Serena...

Buenas tardes, Diamante me encontré a Serena en la oficina me dijo que tenia que hablar contigo de algo importante, por lo que la traje, se que es de toda tu confianza...-señalo Yaten mientras saludaba a su esposa e hijos...

Y ahí lo vio, con una pequeña en sus brazos de nos mas de 1 año, sin duda su hija, idéntica a el, pues Karmesaite, tenia el pelo oscuro y ojos violetas...

Buenas tardes, no tenia el placer de conocer a su hija, pero es sin duda hermosa, idéntica a usted, Sra. Black un gusto saludarla, pero creo que no es el mejor momento de hablar sobre liquidaciones, por lo que será mejor que me vaya, disculpe mi intromisión...- Serena se fue automáticamente, ante la sorpresa de todos...-

Diamante se quedo helado mientras le entrega la niña a Karmesaite, quien también se sentía fatal, parecía que era un engaño de Diamante con Karmesaite, pero la verdad era otra...

Diamante salio rápidamente del lugar solicito su auto y partió a la que había sido su casa hacia mas de 2 meses...-

Serena no supo como llego pero de una cosa si estaba segura, le había mentido a ella y a Joshua, jugo con sus sentimientos...

Diamante manejo como un loco y llego minutos después que Serena, abrió la puerta, subió a la habitación que compartían y ahí estaba ella, metiendo toda su ropa en maletas...

Serena, por favor no me hagas esto...dejame explicarte lo que ha pasado, las cosas no son como tu piensas...-gritaba diamante...

Ahhh!...en serio entonces dime como son, será que todo este tiempo me haz mentido y después de tu crisis matrimonial fingiste tu divorcio...dime que paso deposite todas mis esperanzas en ti diamante, te di todo a manos llenas, te entregue lo mas valioso que tengo, mi privacidad, mi vida y la de mi hijo...para que dime!...-gritaba histérica, pues su traición dolía endemoniadamente...

Para que te burlaras de mi enfrente de todos, eso deseabas que me convirtiera en tu amante, que mi hijo fuera el centro de las burlas, que decidiera no realizar un acercamiento con el padre de mi hijo para evitar problemas contigo...por que haz hecho todo esto...yo...yo... no puede ser...-Serena lloraba amargamente...

Te di todo lo que me quedaba, renuncie a mi trabajo, para estar al pendiente de ti, ahora el destino nuevamente me pasa factura...

Serena no es así, yo también recién supe que tengo una hija, tu sabes que siempre lo he deseado, pero no sabia como decírtelo, serena perdoname,,,yo te amo...perdoname mi amor...sin ti no se que haré...-Diamante trataba de detenerla, pero serena se sentía furiosa por lo que se soltó de su abrazo...

Jamás, escuchaste jamás te perdonare esto diamante, jamás...ahora coge tus cosas y largateee de mi vida!, ve con Karmesaite y quedate con ella que esa es tu responsabilidad...

Pero no la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti Serena, te quiero a ti, a ti es a quien necesito no a Karmesaite...

Sabes una cosa, no sabes de lo que hablas, no sabes lo que es ver crecer a un hijo al que maltratan por que su padre no esta, ser la burla de la gente y que los hombres como tu se acerquen a uno pensando que pueden conseguir una amante fácil...esta bien me equivoque, enmendare mi error y tomare un decisión para que mi hijo sea feliz...-Serena contesto muy decidida...

Jamás, Serena...escuchame jamás estuve contigo para que te convirtieras en mi amante, pensaba que pronto estaríamos casados, pero tampoco eres libre de hacerlo, te amo como nunca, quiero que pensemos con la cabeza fría mi amor...yo te amo y no quiero perderte pequeña...no sabes la tortura que es para mi verte así...-a estas alturas Diamante literalmente estaba llorando desgarradoramente...-

Vete de mi casa y olvidate que alguna vez estuvimos juntos diamante, haz lo correcto y ve a su lado convierte a Karmesaite en tu esposa y se feliz, por que aquí no hay mas lugar para ti...-Serena le decía a Diamante mientras bajaba a la sala...

Dejándolo, triste con una agonía en el pecho...terrible era le verdad, pero ella lo había hecho...lo había botado de su vida...tomo la maleta, para bajar también, llegando a la sala, mientras Serena hablaba con Lita, para decirle que pasara por el niño...

Serena no me rendiré, vendré por ti y cuando lo logre serás mi esposa...-contestaba Diamante con un hilo de esperanza...

No...no...nunca podré ser tu esposa, por que yo soy la Sra. Chiba, Serena Chiba, esposa de Darien Endimión Chiba...el padre de Joshua Endimión Chiba...-

Nunca...tu no puedes estar con el, los sabes perfectamente el renuncio a ti y al niño..-gritaba con todas las fuerzas...

Tal vez, pero por lo menos fue sincero, me dejo, no me mintió como tu, pero ahora lo mejor será regresar a su lado y hacer que mi hijo sea el mismo niño de siempre y lograr que jamás lo llamen bastardo por que el no lo es...vete por favor...vete...solo vete de mi casa...-Serena se sentó en el sofá llorando amargamente...

Diamante no podría hacer mas, tomo sus maletas y partió velozmente en el auto, a donde mas, si no que a su frió departamento, el mismo se había envuelto en esa miseria, pero algo era rescatable, el amor que compartió con ella...pero lo mas importante...su hija sofy...

Los meses pasaron volando, ya habían sido exactamente tres...Serena consiguió un nuevo empleo, con sus referencias anteriores no le había sido difícil hacerlo, en si ganaba menos pero si podía sostenerse bien...

Por su parte el distanciamiento de Darien era debido a que su padre había fallecido y había tenido que partir a Italia, para poder arreglar todos los desperfectos que surgieron...

Sin embargo, estaba enterado por su hermana Michiru que Serena se había separado no en buenos términos de Black, en si tenia ganas de golpearlo por haberla hecho sufrir, pero con que cara cuando el mismo lo había hecho...

Michiru, se había presentado con Serena como la hermana de Darien, quien como ella había dicho lo sabia desde siempre, le comento que Darien no era el culpable de su separación, si no que había sido forzado a cumplir con un matrimonio concertado...esto cambio un poco la idea que Serena tenia, un brillo de esperanza despertaba en ella...

Si bien había logrado enamorarse de Diamante, lo que sintió y aun guardaba por Darien era superior, algo que la confundía, pero así era.

Serena se comporto a la altura y le presentaría a Joshua...quien ahora conocería a su tía...-

Estaban en casa tranquilamente, mientras Joshua veía la tele, después de hacer su tarea, el timbre sonó, sacando a Serena de sus cavilaciones, Diamante la había buscado en algunas ocasiones pero ella siempre le decía lo mismo...tu lugar es con Karmesaite y tu hija...tenia ya mas de un mes que no sabia de el...simplemente era lo mejor para todos y ella no seria la culpable de ver crecer a una niña sin su padre...-

Buenas tardes Serena, espero no llegar tarde a la cita...-saludo Michiru con zozobra...-

No pasa, el esta aquí...le dije que le tenia una sorpresa el cree que vendrá Bob esponja...pero pasa...- contesto serena..

Joshua miraba atento la tele...-Michiru lo veía era idéntico a Darien, cuando era pequeño...

Hijo, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial que ha venido de Miami a conocerte...-Joshua apago el televisor, camino al lado de su madre, viendo a la mujer que yacía parada frente a el...

Ella es tu tía Michiru Chiba, la hermana de tu papa, que te parece si le das un abrazo y te presentas con ella...

Joshua la saludo, logrando que Michiru se agachara para abrazarlo, ella no supo de la barbaridad a la que habían forzado a su hermano, si no que las cosas estuvieron hechas...

Eres muy guapo como tu papa, tu mama te lo ha dicho cierto, te pareces mucho a el mi vida...el te manda muchos saludos y pronto vendrá para conocerte,...-decía mich...

Mi papa no me quiere**?**...-pregunto el pequeño, ante la sorpresa de su tía y Serena...-

Si el te ama, pero pues tuvo que ir a Italia de donde nosotros somos por una urgencia, pero pronto llegara y lo conocerás...-estuvieron toda la tarde platicando de anécdotas del pequeño y de algunas que ella le platico de cuando su papa era joven...así mismo le entrego una carta para el y una foto de su papa..

Un tesoro para el pequeño de 8 añitos, donde le decía que lo amaba y que pronto estaría con el...

Después conoció a Setsuna quien lo lleno de besos y regalos, Serena sentía que era demasiado, pero ella le dijo que eran por todos los cumpleaños y navidades, que no había pasado con ellos...

Joshua se sentía muy feliz, pero sin duda la presencia de Darien ya era casi necesaria...-

Serena estaba en su trabajo tranquilamente, mientras terminaba de subir las fotos de una nueva propuesta de venta...mientras checaba varios de sus mails..

Se percato de una aroma inconfundible, podrían pasar miles de años, miles de personas a su alrededor, pero de una cosa estaba segura el aroma de Darien era único, alguna vez le comento que el perfume que usaba había sido creado para el...

Serena, espero no importunarte, pero creo que llego la hora de que me presentes a mi hijo...-lo miro a los ojos y sin duda ese hombre era el padre de Joshua, esos ojos azul profundo que tantas mañanas la miraron con amor, aun era así, pero en diferentes circunstancias ellos lo sabían...

Vaya, esta si que es una sorpresa para mi, creo que es suficiente por hoy...-silencio...-que te parece si me dejas terminar...-Darien asintió mientras salía de la pequeña oficina y tomaba asiento en la pequeña recepción, donde la joven secretaria se deshacía por llamar su atención, a lo que Darien la ignoro completamente, mientras revisaba su Black berry...

Serena se percato de ello y termino lo mas rápido posible, ahora podía enmendar las cosas con el y darle a Joshua lo que le correspondía...un padre...su verdadero padre...

Bien nos vamos...-le pregunto Serena a Darien, notando la insistencia de la secretaria...

Si...-Darien se levanto del pequeño sillon, en verdad era un agasajo verlo, con ese traje hecho a la medida...-hasta luego...- se despidió de la secretaria, tomando del brazo a Serena...la secretaria inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese tipo era algo mas que un amigo que Tsukino...

Subieron al coche de Darien, pues Serena no utilizaba el suyo para ahorrar unos cuantos dólares, llegaron a un café muy tranquilo donde podrían hablar, antes de poder conocer a su hijo...

Tomaron un privado donde sabían podrían explayarse un poco mas y nadie los interrumpiría, pidieron una bebida y esperaron para poder hablar, eran casi 8 años sin dialogar...como empezar...

Bueno antes que nada deseo disculparme por haber faltado a la fiesta de Joshua, pero no quise exhibir a mi hijo a la mirada de los invitados, espero que la sorpresa que le envié le agradara...

Si de hecho estuvo muy contento, gracias por el detalle Darien, yo le dije que ese había sido tu regalo...- contesto Serena...

Bien, mi padre enfermo y falleció, es por eso que tuve que irme al siguiente día para poder arreglar algunos asuntos importantes referentes a la herencia que dejo...-comentaba Darien con la mirada perdida...-pero bueno por fin termine con eso y ahora he regresado para estar presente con Joshua y contigo...

Se que te debo mucha explicaciones y lamento profundamente que hubiere pasado tanto tiempo, también me comento Michiru que había hablado contigo...-Darien miraba a Serena, en verdad no podía creer que ella fuera su esposa...

Si...me comento que fuiste obligado por tu padre a cumplir con un matrimonio concertado...solo eso...-Serena se sentía un poco confusa...

Bien, pues esa fue una razón poderosa, por la cual tuve que dejarte y tuve que tomar la decisión mas difícil de mi vida, se que no es una situación fácil, y que te abandone cuando mas necesitabas de mi apoyo, pero preferí hacerlo, para que no te pasara nada...-Serena lo miraba y sabia que decía la verdad...

Pero no entiendo de que me protegías, si me hubieras contado la verdad, tal vez podríamos haber buscado una solución, a final de cuentas eras mi esposo y merecía la verdad..-Serena le decía una verdad dolorosa...-

No podía Serena, me amenazaron con matarte...ellos nunca supieron que estabas esperando un hijo mío, pero no podía arriesgarte, tenia miedo...por que yo no contaba con el apoyo de mi familia, solo Michiru fue la que me ha mantenido al tanto de todo, pero estando ella en Miami, no podía darme lo que yo anhelaba saber...-decía Darien.

Vagamente creí que las cosas no eran verdad, pero supe cuan cierto fue cuando Beryl apareció para que nos casáramos, pague a un impostor para fingir mi boda con esa mujer, por lo que la única esposa que siempre he tenido y la madre de mi hijo, eres tu Serena, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero espero entiendas que tuve que tomar una decisión que a mi también me partió el alma...

_**Inicio Flash Back...**_

La vida no podía estar mejor para Darien y Serena, sentía que estaba en sueño, aun no le decía a que se dedicaba pero no era necesario, poco a poco le iría diciendo la verdad, sabia que ella era tan sensible que temía que su familia la hiriera...-

Estaba concentrado pensando en Serena, hoy la invitaría a salir, después llegar a casa y hacerle el amor toda la noche...-cuando la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones y ante el se presentaba su padre...-

Buenos días hijo, será que no te da gusto ver a tu padre...-saludo con cierta ironía, Mamuro Chiba era la persona mas fría y calculadora que Darien conocía, jamás pudo entender como su madre se había casado con el, cuando ella era dulce y si...ciertamente débil...mucho le recordaba a Serena, por ello se había enamorado perdidamente...

Que quieres Mamuro, sabes que no eres bienvenido en mi empresa...-la empresa que Darien había heredado de su madre la defendería con uñas y dientes...-

Vaya esperaba menos de ti, pero bueno iré al grano...tienes que casarte con Beryl Metalia, hay un acuerdo matrimonial con ella, por unos negocios muy importantes de los cuales dependemos todos los Chiba Marcconi , eso o perdemos todo...así que entre mas rápido se desposen mejor y tratala bien, es una delicia de mujer, esta deseosa de conocerte, por lo que llegara la siguiente semana, todo esta dispuesto para su enlace...-

Darien trataba de asimilar la sarta de tonterías que ese hombre quien le decía su madre era su padre...casarse, cuando el ya estaba casado con Serena...-

Disculpa que interrumpa esta sarta de idioteces que dices Mamuro, pero no pienso casarme con esa tal Beryl, tengo cerca de 5 años que no se nada de ti, así que pretendo seguir con mi estilo de vida, además tengo una relación estable así que por favor vete, que a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto que los Chiba Marcconi, pierdan todo...para eso tienes a Zafiro, casalo con ella y asunto arreglado...

No es así de fácil Darién, esa mujer te quiere a ti no a Zafiro...-contesto socarronamente Mamuro...

Vete tu visita no es agradable, sabes que desde que mi madre murió, no me interesa nada que vengas de los Marcconi, así que adiós...-Darien salio dejando a su padre en su oficina.

Mamuro conocía a su hijo por algo se sentía orgulloso de el, aunque nunca lo había admitido, pero su relación no existía, pues el era producto de su segundo matrimonio que tuvo con Melanie Smith el amor de su vida, la mujer con los ojos verdes mas hermosos del mundo y el cabello castaño mas brillante, la había amado tanto, pero el maldito cáncer se la había llevado hacia mas de 10 años, dejando a Darien solo contra los hijos mayores de Mamuro, Zafiro, Setsuna y Michiru, después de su muerte Mamuro nunca volvió a ser el mismo, era un hombre amargado, un dictador con sus hijos...

Zafiro hizo de la vida de el pequeño Darien un infierno, se esforzó por salir de Italia, yéndose a estudiar a Yale donde se graduó con honores y después tomo posesión de la empresa que su abuelo le había heredado a su madre, la cual gracias a dios nunca pudo tocar Mamuro, por que aun vivía su abuelo, quien después de dejarle en sus manos la empresa que fundo con tantos sacrificios siendo su único nieto, pudo morir en paz, ya que jamás acepto el hecho de que su única hija, se casara con un hombre divorciado y con 3 hijos, su esperanza era Darien, quien se porto a la altura...

Mamuro se percato de un foto singular donde estaba su hijo con una bella mujer, sonreían abrazados, ella con un vestido blanco y velo y el con smoking, sin duda esa mujer era su esposa...

Ese era el motivo por el cual no podía casarse, por que era casado...quien diría que su hijo menor era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero todos dependían de ese matrimonio, así que por mas egoísta que sonara se trataría de arreglar las cosas para poder beneficiar a Darien, si era amor lo que esa mujer tendría por su hijo, lo esperaría...

Darien paso por Serena a la universidad, pero a lo lejos noto que dos hombres la seguían sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, sin duda esa era gente de su padre, si se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a su esposa no respondería sus actos aunque fueran contra su progenitor...

Darien...-Serena se unió en un beso con su esposo, ante la mirada de algunas compañeras de ella, quienes no creían que ella estuviera casada con Chiba, para sorpresa de ellas era cierto...

Bueno será que mi esposa, me diría si a una invitación a comer conmigo y después a...-Darien le susurro palabras al odio que la hicieron sonrojarse intensamente, algo que amaba de ella...

Si, acepto tu invitación mi amado esposo Darien Endimión Chiba Shields,,,,te amo...-se dieron un beso y un abrazo...-

Subieron al coche donde partieron a comer y después a casa, donde se entregaron a la pasión sin reserva...

Serena, quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo mas que a mi propia vida y aun veas cosas terribles, nunca, prometémelo nunca creas en ello y nunca olvides que eres mi esposa y todo lo mío te pertenece, yo te amare hasta mi ultimo suspiro en esta vida...- Serena quien permanecía con su cabeza en el pecho de Darien se sentó...

Dime pasa algo, amor, parece que te estas despidiendo de mi...es por tu familia, me estas asustando...yo no quiero que te pase nada por que también me moriría de tristeza..-Serena lo miraba con esa pesadez e incertidumbre.

Solo prometémelo Serena...lo necesito...-decía Darien con insistencia...-

Si esta bien te lo prometo...-Darien la jalo a sus brazos la beso y le hizo el amor como nunca..-

Los días pasaron de lo mas tranquilo, hasta que Beryl Metalia apareció en su oficina, sabia que estaba perdido, esa mujer era fuego, un cuerpo de tentación, piel blanca, cabello rojo, grandes pechos, cintura breve, amplias caderas, el tipo de mujer que a Zafiro satisfacían, por lo que no dudo que ella no era nada puritana...

Todo fue rápido...bien querido así que por fin te conozco, soy Beryl Metalia tu futura esposa, tengo todo preparado para nuestra boda es mañana, a menos que dispongas de algunas cosas que quieres que cambiemos...me dijo tu padre que tu dispondrás del juez, así que no hay mas que decir...

Un día anterior Darien había recibido en un sobre fotos de Serena en la universidad, de todos sus movimientos durante el día, incluso en el ascensor donde vivian, acompañadas de una nota escrita por su hermano Zafiro..."si sabes que es lo que te conviene casate con Beryl, así me evitas la pena de matar a esta dulce mujer, con quien compartes tu cama"...

Con todo el dolor de su alma, había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, sabia que Zafiro estaba loco y obviamente haría todo por no perder su posición...por dios perdería lo que mas amaba a su dulce Serena...el amor de su vida y justo ahora que se había enterado de que seria padre por error, pues serena le preparaba una sorpresa para decírselo, pero dejo los análisis en el buró de la recamara y el los leyó se sintió feliz y a la vez miserable...pero solo negándola podría ocultar que era su esposa...

Ese fue el peor día de su vida, había salido de casa con las maletas hechas, el departamento lo había escriturado a nombre de Serena, para que ella hiciera uso de el y siguiera en la universidad, dejo indicaciones para el abogado no perdiera de vista a Serena, obviamente suministrándole una cantidad mensual para sus gastos, pues sabia que ella era joven y dependía de el completamente...pero que equivocado estaba...

La boda se llevo a cabo, ante la mirada de infinita tristeza de el, Setsuna quien tampoco había sido tan cordial con su hermano sabia que esto estaba mal, pues Beryl era una mujer ligera de cascos y a la menor provocación abría las piernas a cualquier hombre, incluso sospechaba que al mismo Mamuro...

En plena recepción del evento, vio que una mujer hermosa, rubia de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, lloraba desconsoladamente, absurdo para una chica tan bella, llorar por que...pero ahí estaba la respuesta...miraba a Darien...-

Llego a ella...-te pasa algo...-le pregunto ante la sorpresa de ver que en su mano tenia una alianza de boda...

Esa mujer quien es...-preguntaba Serena con un voz entrecortada...-

Beryl es la esposa de mi hermano Darien, pero por que lloras...te puedo ayudar...-le contesto Setsuna...

No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando...Darien es...es...es...-no podía hablar mas, solo vio todo oscuro y cayo...despertó en un pequeño cuarto donde estaba la mujer de la entrada...

Por fin despiertas, te sientes mal, quieres que le llame a alguien para que pase por ti, como te llamas?...- muchas preguntas las cuales no podía contestar...

Yo...-las imágenes golpeaban su mente, Darien, tomando de la cintura a esa mujer pelirroja, quien lo besaba...-quiero hablar con Darien...-

Si el esta aquí, creo que te conoce, pero...por que se conocen ustedes?...-contesto Setsuna...

Serena estas mejor...-entro Darien se reflejaba en su rostro angustia, como había llegado a ese lugar era su pregunta, lo único que haría seria dejarle una carta donde le explicaría que partiría a Italia a arreglar unos asuntos y vendría en un par de meses ...-

Eres casado Darien, quien es esa mujer, me haz mentido todo este tiempo que pasa dime...por favor dime...esto es una mala broma por favor...!...-serena sentía como su alma se desgarraba...-

Beryl entraba buscándolo...-Darien están preguntando por ti, así que te pediría que fuera..mosss...que pasa, quien es esta mujer Darien...-señalando a Serena...

Si Darien dile quien soy, dile que soy tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo, dile a ella quien soy...-Serena se armo de valor...-

Perdón, pero para tu información Darien es mi marido y estas loca si piensas que por ser una tipa con la que se estuvo revolcando un tiempo se quedaría contigo estas equivocada, así que te pido te retires de mi fiesta que no haz sido invitada...además no creo que ese bastardo que dices tendrás sea de Darien...arribista corriente...-Beryl, jalo del brazo a Darien tratando de sacarlo, pero no lo hizo moverse...

Setsuna...por favor llama a este numero y que vengan por ella...-Darien le paso la tarjeta de Rose la tía de Serena...

Perdoname Serena...recuerda lo que me prometiste...recuérdalo por favor...- Darien salio con un nudo en la garganta, no podía fingir...-

Rose llego minutos después en compañía de una linda chica de cabellos aguamarina, Michiru Chiba...

Se la llevaron del lugar, parecía una zombi, no pronuncio ninguna palabra, llego a casa de su tía donde se fue a la habitación que tenia ahí, solo escucho que le presentaban a Michiru Chiba, la novia de su primo Haruka, quien estaba de viaje, pero su mente no daba para mas...después todo sucedió rápido como impulso...

Michiru llego a la recepción de la fiesta donde se entero por Darien que ella era su esposa y de todo lo que su padre y su hermano Zafiro lo obligaron a hacer...horrorizada trato de comunicarse con Haruka por esta situación, pero el estaba en Inglaterra poco podría hacer, cuando se entero de todo sintió unas ganas terribles de ahorcar a Darien con sus propias manos, pero a Serena se la había tragado la tierra...-

Llego con sus padres, desolada, no explico mucho, solo que no soporto la distancia, meses mas tardes su padre se percato del embarazo de su hija y lo único que hizo fue botarla de la casa, su madre poco pudo hacer, pero le entrego todos sus ahorros para que se mudara con Amy, su mejor amiga...así pidió su traslado a la universidad.., después tuvo a su bebe, trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo que criaba a Joshua...

Lita y Amy, la ayudaron en todo, en particular Lita se encargo de cuidarle al bebe, ya tenia experiencia con 2 retoños, por la mañana iba a la universidad, saliendo a trabajar en la comida rápida y de ahí al grill...

Su relación con su padre mejoro, pero ellos vivan muy lejos, así que poco podían ayudarle, después Seiya le ofreció trabajo de tiempo completo...ahí es donde conoció a Diamante, a primera vista era un tipo de lo mas pedante, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que juzgar por las apariencias no siempre era bueno...

De ahí surgió una oportunidad para cubrir el área de recepción en la Inmobiliaria Black's propierties, como medio tiempo, para poder terminar la universidad de la cual se graduó con honores para dicha de su familia y sus amigos, posteriormente Diamante le ofreció trabajo y lo demás era historia...

_**Fin del flash back...**_

Ambos se miraban completando cada quien una parte de tan triste, tan devastadora y cruel separación...-

Pero jamás volviste a nuestro departamento Serena...-le cuestiono Darien..-

No, nunca... jamás me contacte con tu abogado, ni siquiera recogí mis cosas, llegue con mi tía, cuando era muy temprano me fui al aeropuerto y compre un boleto de avión, eso fue lo único que tome del dinero que me habías dado para mis gastos, lo demás ya te lo conté...-Darien la miraba con admiración y el tontamente pensó que era débil...

Y tu, nunca tuviste hijos con ella...?...-preguntaba Serena, con un dejo de temor, no deseaba saber mucho si fue feliz, seria un poco de egoísmo, pero ella también fue feliz con Diamante el tiempo que había durado...

Nunca, mi vida al lado de Beryl fue un infierno...nunca quiso tener hijos y menos yo, solo podría tener uno y ese estaba a salvo con su madre que lo amaba y a la que yo amaba..-Serena sentía la intensa mirada de Darien...

Tiempo después supe que mi hermano Zafiro cubría sus necesidades carnales, yo era la imagen ante la sociedad de un esposo amoroso y responsable, pero ciertamente me la pasaba siempre de viaje o en la empresa, pocas veces coincidíamos...éramos dos extraños...ella era bien conocida como una trepadora arribista, incluso tuvo que ver con mi padre...yo deje de verla tiempo después...y fuimos miserables los tres.

Zafiro, por que se enamoro de ella, Beryl por que por un estúpido contrato seguiría a mi lado por 7 años y yo alejado de ti y mi hijo, donde residía mi fuerza, nunca pude acercarme a ustedes por que estaban amenazados, pero gracias a dios siempre estuvieron vigilados, sanos y a salvo de mi desquiciante familia...-concluía con un suspiro Darien...-

Miles de preguntas, dudas, dolor acumulado, años de sufrimiento, de reproches, de caricias anhelantes, de una vida sin el, sin ella...pero todo por fin se aclaraba y que decir...eso era todo...

Darien veía a serena a los ojos...-no tienes idea de cuanta falta me haz hecho Serena, sigues siendo mi única esposa, como te lo dije hasta el ultimo suspiro de mi vida te amare...-Darien tomo el rostro de Serena y se acerco lentamente, sus labios se rozaron reconociendo y después de 8 años ya sus bocas se fundieron en un beso...

Lento, saboreando cada movimiento, anhelante, gozoso para los, que diablos importaba el pasado, cuando el palpitar de dos corazones podría terminar con todo ese dolor, cada movimiento una dulce caricia para tanto sufrimiento, esperando, esperando por esto por un perdón que uniera de por vida, un amor que rompiera las barreras del tiempo, llevándose la oscuridad, el odio y el rencor, disfrazados por ser una simple agonía...

Serena sentía que nada le faltaba, no recordaba mas que el primer día en que ese hombre se instalo en lo profundo de su alma y se llevo con el su corazón y su promesa eterna de amor...


	10. VICTIMAS DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

**CAPITULO 10. **

**VICTIMAS DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS...**

Después de ese beso anhelante se tuvieron que separar, Darien sentía como el alma le volvía, su corazón corría alocadamente, se sentía como un adolescente, si estaba a un perdidamente enamorado de ella..

Serena, se ruborizo intensamente, sentía que se estaba traicionando a si misma, pues con tanta facilidad, se había entregado completamente a ese beso, con su esposo...si eso era verdad pero 8 largos años separados...sin duda era el un extraño para todos, sin embargo era Darien...su Darien...-

Se que no vendrás a mis brazos en este instante, pero dame la oportunidad de recuperarte...por favor...-insistia Darien...-

Sabes algo, jamás me imagine que pudieras nuevamente llegar a mi vida con esta intensidad, se que recién termine no en buenos términos con una relación...pero nunca te he dicho que jamás te he olvidado por completo, si bien Diamante me hizo feliz, siempre evocaba tu recuerdo un secreto que sentía vergonzoso...

Pero ahora con esta nueva oportunidad para Joshua no pienso desaprovecharla, no he podido comentártelo, pero me preocupa mucho nuestro hijo...-Darien sentía alegría que lo llamara nuestro hijo...-en el colegio al cual esta adscrito, lo molestan, hace poco cuando llegue por el, estaba hecho un mar de llanto, no sabes como me partió el alma y es ahí cuando realmente vi como me hacías falta, su maestra me dijo que siempre lo han molestado por que no tenia padre, lo llamaban bastardo, incluso a mi me han señalado, aunque estemos en pleno siglo XXI, la gente aun tiene pensamientos tan retrógrados, yo como adulta me puedo defender pero a Joshua en verdad le afecta, ademas las madres de familia, sienten un tanto de envidia, por que nuestro Joshua tiene el mejor promedio y casi la beca completa en la escuela...-decia Serena con orgullo, ante la mirada de analisis de Darien...-

Serena, pero el no es un bastardo, se que no hicimos las cosas bien pero tiene una familia, tu eres su madre y yo su padre, estamos casados ante la ley y ante dios, fue concebido por nuestro amor, se que los niños reflejan lo que escuchan en casa, pero es por ello que necesito que me digas quien se atrevió a insultarlos, esto no puede quedar impune...-comentaba con cierta ira Darien..-no quiero a mi hijo en ese colegio, que tal si lo agraden, no podrán defenderlo y después...

Que curioso, hace poco me encontré con la madre del niño que ataca a Joshua y quiso ofenderme con palabras burdas, yo le dije que Joshua tenia un padre y que con solo mover un dedo podría destruir a su marido...-Serena sonrió ante ese recuerdo que la hizo sentir segura...- me sentí segura con esa acción, aunque tu estuvieras ajeno a toda esta situación...-

Lamento que tu y mi hijo estuvieran solos, siempre trate de estar al pendiente pero en verdad me sentia atado de manos, creo que es hora de conocer a mi hijo y recuperar el tiempo perdido... contigo tambien..-Darien tomaba la mano de Serena...-crees que este triste hombre de 34 años tendra la oportunidad de estar con une bella dama como tu...-preguntaba entusiasta...

Yo creo, que después de todo tengo que darle una oportunidad a mi esposo...pero no sera tan facil...-contesto Serena con una sonrisa franca...-no tenemos ya tanto tiempo para pensar las cosas como adolescentes...

Bueno pues, gracias por escucharme, en cierta manera considero que después de todo hemos madurado en estos años mas rapido que cualquier persona a nuestra edad...-decia Darien con nostalgia...

Yo mas bien creo Darien que yo madure, por que tu siempre haz sido un hombre que sabia que era lo que deseaba de la vida, yo simplemente me dedique a sobrevivir, pero nunca me habia puesto en si a ver que deseaba lograr en mi vida, una cosa que siempre tuve clara era estudiar, comprar una casa y un coche, pero de manera personal estaba perdida, ahora recien encuentro lo que deseo...-Darien la contemplaba con ternura, cuanto les habian arrebatado...pero de una cosa estaba seguro ellos tendrian una segunda oportunidad...

Bien pues que hacemos, vamos por mi hijo, lo llevas a casa...ahí los espero...-preguntaba Darien ansioso...-

Creo que necesitamos privacidad, que te parece si vamos a mi casa , para pasar por la camioneta y ahí nos esperas...-preguntaba Serena...-

Si me parece mejor, por que tendre que explicarle muchas cosas a Joshua...por cierto esta descompuesto tu coche..?..-sintio curiosidad ante la repentina cara de sonrojo de Serena...-

Que pena Darien, lo que pasa es que, donde entre a trabajar gano un poco menos y pues como esta mas cerca, decidi no tomar el auto para ahorrar unos dolares...es mas incomodo, pero necesario...-Darien se sinto ofuscado, nada intento por enviarle dinero para la manutención de la casa a ella y su hijo, solo podia manejar en secreto el pago de la escuela de Joshua, a quien Serena sabia le habian dado beca, pero siendo un colegio tan costoso, con lo que se enteraba de Michiru por la madre de Haruka, busco los medios para hacer este convenio, obteniendo toda la discreción, aparte de volverse uno de los principales benefactores...-

Darien pidio la cuenta y pago, se levanto de la mesa, tomando de la mano a Serena...era raro para ella, sus manos entrelazadas, juntos...después de tanto tiempo...

Subieron al coche, después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de ella...-

Darien en si no queria entrar al lugar donde ella habia vivido con otro hombre, pero Serena sabia que su incomodad seria esa, por lo que le dio una noticia que lo sorprendio...-se estacio y espero...

Se que no deseas pasar y lo entiendo Darien, yo tampoco entraria a la casa que compartiste con tu ex...pero ya la vendi...es mejor iniciar desde cero y un cambio en la vida de mi hijo y mia es lo mejor...ademas he decido dar un paso adelante, en verdad me encantaba...-decia Serena con nostalgia..-

Sabes que no es necesario Serena, se que es una propiedad importante para ti, creo que fue un error, ademas era logico que intentaras rehacer tu vida...después de todo yo desapareci casi 8 años de nuestras vidas, tengo incluso suerte en que estes soltera, por que en verdad eres hermosa y considero celosamente, que no solo Diamante estaba interesado en ti...-Serena sonrio ante el elogio de su esposo..

Bien pues...-Darien bajo y le abrio la puerta del coche, ella solo sonrio, entro a la casa, después subio a su camioneta...-creo que estos seran nuestros minutos mas largos Darien...pero estamos juntos en ello cierto?...-preguntaba ella con temor por la reaccion de su hijo...-

Darien tomo su mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, un simple roce que demostraba que estaban juntos...- ella partio dejandolo ahí...con el corazon en las manos...

Serena llego con Lita, la saludo y le conto que era el dia...Lita solo le deseo suerte, Joshua se miraba triste...-

Hijo que pasa te sientes mal...-le pregunto Serena una vez que estuvieron en la camioneta...-

Mami, por que mis compañeritos me dicen que mi papa no existe, que yo les digo mentiras...-contestaba el pequeño, ante el dolor de ella..

Tu papito existe mi amor, ademas ya vinieron tus tias Setsuna y Michiru, ellas son hermanas de tu papa..-contesto Serena, tratando de tranquilizarlo...

Pero, por que el no viene, sera que no me quiere, por que me peleo...-contestaba Joshua...-

No, te tengo una gran sorpresa hijo y nunca mas nadie te dira que mientes, te parece..-Serena le revolvia el cabello al pequeño, quien la miraba directo a los ojos, sonriendo, santo cielo era identico a su padre...-

Manejo con sumo cuidado tratando de estar tranquila, pero sus nervios estaban hechos nudos...ahora era momento de la verdad...se estaciono y se percato que Darien estaba ahí, esperando...-

Bajo de la camioneta, le abrio la puerta a Joshua, sin que el niño se diera cuenta de que su padre yacia casi frente a el...-

Ese momento fue magico...- mi amor...-silencio...el es tu papa...-Serena señalo al hombre alto de traje, que estaba parado frente a el...

Joshua se quedo estatico, si bien era su padre para el era un extraño, era muy alto, pero en cuanto vio su rostro, era el de la foto y estaba ahí, vivo...por lo que corrio con todas sus fuerzas a el...

Darien se inco para tomarlo en sus brazos...era su hijo, lo levanto y lo apreto fuerte a su pecho, lagrimas de alegria brotaban de ambos..lo beso en la frente en las mejillas...

Serena miraba la escena con sigilio, lloraba tambien de alegria, por fin su retoño, conocia al hombre que era su padre, por eleccion y por amor..

Joshua como estas hijo?...sabes que siempre me acordaba de ti...todos los dias pensaba en venir a verte...perdoname por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, pero ya no me voy a ir nunca, te lo prometo...-decia Darien entrecortadamente...

Papa...-fue la unica respuesta que tuvo joshua, quien no queria separarse de el...

Los minutos pasaron y ellos estaban abrazados...-Serena estaba viendolos, no habia palabras pendientes que decir..., pero sabia que tenian que comer...

Bueno hijo te ha gustado tu sorpresa...-decia Serena mientras ambos la miraban, por dios...cuanto tiempo...

Mami, gracias, ahora mis amigos veran que no mentia y ya no me diran bas..tardo...-

Serena quiero registrar a Joshua inmediatamente, me he tomado la libertad de iniciar con los tramites...-decia Darien con joshua en Brazos...

Si, yo tambien los inicie, en todo caso solo falta tu firma Darien...ahora seras Joshua Endimion Chiba Tsukino...-Joshua sonrio...-

Endimion...ese nombre tambien es mio mami...por que me gusta mucho quiero que me digas endy...-provocando la sonrisa de ambos...

Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a comer...tengo un poco de hambre ademas...-Joshua interferia a Serena...

Papa, ahora no te vas a ir verdad?...- te quedaras en la casa con nosotros...por que Dante ya se fue...-la mirada de sorpresa no fue para menos...-

Mas bien creo que nos mudaremos hijo, ya sabes que vendimos la casa, como te habia dicho amor...-serena lo miraba...

Si mami, pero a donde nos iremos a vivir, porque no tenemos una casa...?...-buen punto pensaba Serena...-

Pues vendran a nuestra nueva casa, esa a la que le compre para nosotros...-comentaba Darien, ante la sorpresa de Serena, quien pensaba que no seria el cambio tan rapido...

Uju...-el pequeño no atino mas en nada que bajar de brazos de su padre y abrazar a su mama...-Yesss! Mami, por fin estaremos todos juntos como la familia de leon...

Darien solo sonrio por el hecho de que por fin hacia feliz a su hijo, partieron a comer a un restaurant sencillo, donde Joshua no dejo de platicarle todas sus aventuras...ya entrada la tarde, se retiraron para que el pequeño descansara, quedandose dormido en el coche, por lo que Darien se encargo de subirlo a su pequeña habitacion, Serena lo tuvo que despertar para cambiarlo...minutos despues estaba profundamente dormido...Darien lo contemplaba, la verdad era que no deseaba apartarse de su lado...pero antes de llevarlos consigo tenia que conquistarla a ella...

Bajaron las escaleras, estaba todo muy tranquilo se percato de la acogedora decoracion, en si era un lugar bastante singular, pero sin duda sabia que habia estado un hombre con ella en ese lugar...se sentia incomodo de pensar que el habia hecho suya a Serena...pero tampoco el habia sido un casto completamente...antes de enterarse de que Beryl se revolco con toda su parentela, habia sido seducido por ella un par de ocasiones...

Te ofrezco un café, una cerveza...-pregunto Serena viendo como inspeccionaba la casa...

Te acepto una cerveza, creo que hoy he tenido emociones un poco fuertes para dejarlo pasar como si nada...-contesto Darien...

Serena tomo dos cervezas, le entrego una, tomo asiento y bebio de la suya...-

Bien pues dime que haremos de ahora en adelante por que no se como manejar la situacion, vere a joshua cada cuando...viviremos como una familia...-Serena sopesaba las opciones...-nos separaremos por fin...-divorcio una terrible palabra...-

Ciertamente,he tenido tiempo para pensar...pero a un no lo se, esta casa tengo que desocuparla a fin de mes...-Darien la interrumpio...

Vengan a la casa que compre para ustedes...yo no te presionare Serena, solo quiero que mi hijo tenga a sus padres juntos...sabes que te amo, pero tampoco pretendo que vengas a mis brazos inmediatamente, no quisiera que nos divorciaramos, pero...si es necesario...tu decides...-contesto con sinceridad Darien...

Serena sintio una fuerte opresion en el pecho..divorcio...jamas lo habia pensado...su madre siempre le habia dicho que luchara por su felicidad, pero temia equivocarse..aunque en el amor no siempre se gana...

No lo se aun Darien, a Joshua siempre podras verlo cuando desees por ni no existe ningun incoveniente, pero vivir juntos es otra cosa...ademas siendote sincera tengo temor de que ahora no solo yo salga lastimada si no Joshua tambien..-

No te preocupes,, todo esta arreglado...ahora mi verdugo, esta muerto y Beryl...me odia...-decia Darien...-bueno sera mejor que me vaya tengo algunos asuntos que atender, quisiera que mañana quedara ya registrado Joshua como mi hijo, abra inconveniente en que nos veamos...-

No, tratare de pedir permiso con mi jefe para salir un momento..-decia Serena, un poco preocupada, ya que su jefe no era tan tolerante como Diamante...-pero igual..

Bien, entonces me comunico contigo en cuanto pueda, te parece...-Darien se levanto y serena tambien, lo acompaño a la puerta y sin mas se dieron un suave beso en los labios...si bien ella se sentia sorprendida, el simplemente le regalo una de esas sonrisas que derretirian a cualquiera...

Que descanses princesa...-Darien subio a su coche dejado a Serena con el corazon acelerado...en verdad...era tonta...estaba enamorada...

Los tramites se realizaron sin pena ni gloria, ahora Joshua era reconocido como un Chiba...todos los dias Darien recogia a su hijo en el colegio...el pequeño se regocijaba de su padre...

Serena y Darien en ocasiones se encontraban en situaciones de un paro cardiaco...los besos para el pelinegro no eran ya suficientes, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos...a su lado...

Serena habia por fin contratado la mudanza, puesto que se acercaba el fin de mes, asi que tendria que tener ya una casa para ella y joshua, para su sorpresa diamante se presentaria ...

Estaba envolviendo los cuadros, cuando tocaron...-pasa esta abierto...-pensando en la presencia de Darien, quien habia llevado a Joshua a la natacion...-

Hola Serena...-esa voz...sin duda Diamante Black...lo voltio a ver, no podria negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, lo mas especial que tenia el, era todo el apoyo incodicional que siempre le dio y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos...-

Diamante no esperaba verte...-contesto Serena, siendo sincera...-

Asi que te mudas...no me imagine que venderias esta casa que con tanto sacrificio compraste...y que tantos recuerdos valiosos tiene para los dos...aunque he de imaginar que ahora ya no es tan importante para ti...como para mi...-decia con pesadez...

Sabes que es muy importante esta casa, pero no puedo conservarla por salud mental, sin embargo yo quiero dejarte una cosa bien clara diamante...todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hiciste muy feliz, fuiste pieza clave para ser la Serena que tienes frente a ti...te ame, nos dimos lo mejor de ambos, ya no nos debemos nada...-continuaba Serena hablando mientras el la miraba...-creo que es hora de dar la vuelta a la pagina y seguir adelante, es por ello que decidi vender la casa, pero en verdad gracias por amarme, por amarnos...-Serena le regalaba una sonrisa franca...-

Me sorprendes...yo tambien fui feliz contigo Serena...eres una mujer muy especial y siempre tendras un pedazo de mi corazon, entraste en mi vida cuando mas te necesitaba...quiero que dejemos las cosas sin rencores, tu al igual que yo fuimos victimas de las circunstancias, pero algo he aprendido de ti y es la valentia que posees para encarar los problemas de frente, ahora veo a Sofy y sin duda, quiero lo mejor para ella...te comprendo al fin...-ambos sonrieron, parecia que su pequeño pasado juntos los uniera ahora...-

Bien pues cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que podras contar conmigo...espero que lo que tienes en la vida hoy te ayude y seas feliz el dia de mañana...-ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, se dieron un beso en los labios en señal de perdon y adios...

Te quiero Serena...se feliz...lo demas vendra por si solo...-serena sintio un nudo en su garganta y unas lagrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus bellos ojos, dante las limpio, el tambien lloraba...pero la prioridad de ambos eran sus hijos...

Darien, escucho sin querer, detrás de la puerta, escucho como ambos se despedian...si eso era cerrar el circulo para poder seguir adelante...sentia infinitos celos, pero sabia que la reconquistaria, por algo la habia escogido a ella...la amaba, aunque para todo el mundo fuera ilogico, pues eran demasiados años separados, pero no por eleccion, mas bien por obligacion...

Diamante sonrio y salio de casa...al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Darien, muy serio...

Que tal Darien...hazla feliz ella se lo merece...-Darien solo lo miro, sabia que era un hombre el que pasaba de frente a el, si... ese que se tomo la molestia de cuidar a Serena y enseñarle que en la vida se puede volver a amar...-

Joshua corrio a brazos de Diamante quien gustoso lo abrazo...le dio un beso en la mejilla...-te portas bien Joshua con tu mama, la cuidas mucho...ahora ya estara tu papa contigo, asi que se un buen niño...me lo prometes...-decia Dante al pequeño quien a su corta edad sabia que se estaba despidiendo...

Si...yo me portare bien con ellos y los voy a querer mucho por que son mis papas...; pero ya no te voy a ver, ya no me vas a querer?...-le preguntaba el pequeño...

Tu estas pequeñito para estas cosas de adultos, pero siempre ten en claro que para mi eres como un hijo y siempre te voy a querer...asi que ahora que estes con ellos quierelos mas que a mi, estudia mucho y siempre reza antes de acostarte...-el pequeño asentia, se abrazaron fuertemente y lo deposito en el piso...

Le habia costado tanto entender que esa separacion era lo mejor para todos, el podria estar cerca de su hija y Joshua tendria a su verdadero padre...cerrando por fin ese circulo...Serena siempre formaria parte de su vida, jamas dejaria de recordarla y amarla, pero tiempo al tiempo...subio a su coche y dijo un adios...

Serena lo miraba partir, miles de emociones revoloteban en su corazon...si lo amo, estuvo con el, le entrego todo...pero como bien lo habia dicho, fueron victimas de las circunstancias...ahora sin duda quedaria grabada siempre en su mente su dulce amor, sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa...un adios doloroso, pero necesario...

Darien la contemplaba ahí parada frente al cancel...cuantos recuerdos buenos guardaria de el...en verdad no lo deseaba saber...pero ambos se dijeron un adios...

Entraron a la casa, Serena estaba muy seria, pero no queria presionarla, ahora era logico que sintiera mucho tristeza, estaba empacando sus cosas...

Serena te puedo ayudar...-decia Darien, quien contemplo que la bella rubia lloraba silenciosamente, asi que sin pensarlo la atrajo a sus brazos, donde ella se apoyo para dejar salir un sin fin de emociones, sabia que seria duro dejar todo un pasado al lado de alguien quien le enseño que la vida si daba segundas oportunidades...-

Despues de un rato se tranquilizo y sin decir nada ambos se pusieron a empacar las cosas, solo tendria Serena 3 dias para salir de su casa.

Salieron a comer a planet pizza, donde Joshua se sentia feliz...ahí decidian dos adultos su vida...

Bueno, entonces que pensaste de mi propuesta de irte a vivir con Joshua a la casa que compre para nosotros...-decia Darien, ante una Serena triste...-

Lo he pensado bien y creo que es lo mejor para todos, solo quiero que me des tiempo Darien para poder asimilar todos estos cambios, ahora que me quede sin trabajo, tambien creo que necesito buscar otro empleo...-contestaba ella...

Y es que la semana anterior, habia pedido nuevamente permiso para salir antes por una junta en la escuela de Joshua, indicandole su jefe que su prioridad deberia ser el trabajo y no su hijo, Serena no le permitio siquiera seguir, pues el no sabia todo lo que ambos habian sufrido, por lo que un trabajo en una inmobiliaria mediocre, no la ataria...asi que prefirio renunciar...

Creo que es mejor que no trabajes por un tiempo Serena, para que pongas en orden tu mente, a final de cuentas, la casa es tuya, los gastos estan cubiertos completamente, por lo que no necesitas gastar en nada, yo me encargare como habiamos quedado en cubrir todo lo que el niño necesite, escuela, la natacion, el seguro medico que ya contrate, todo...-Serena se sentia rara, si bien el tiempo que vivio con Diamante no habia trabajado, ella cubrio algunos gastos con su liquidacion...- asi puedes disfrutar un poco de Joshua, se que antes estabas en casa a su cuidado y la verdad es que deseo que estes al pendiente de el...

Serena, se que eres una mujer independiente, pero tambien quiero recuperarte...-sabia que era sincero y lo agradecia...-

Esta bien Darien...no prometo estar mucho tiempo de holgazana...-ambos sonreian...

Serena vio como Andrea es mujer que tanto la molestaba se acercaba a saludar y por que no arrojar veneno...-

Hola Serena como estas...-me entere de tu separacion con Black, escuche que regreso con su ex, que lastima que te duro tan poco el gusto, pero era logico, ella fue su esposa y eso siempre pesa mas, agregale tambien a su hija...pobre de joshua, que por fin habia creido que tendria un padre, pero ya estas con su remplazo o no..-miraba atenta a Darien...

Serena la miraba con coraje, como se atrevia a si quiera opinar de su vida cuando todos sabian que su esposo le era infiel hasta con la servidumbre...-

Esta es la mujer, princesa...-le pregunto Darien a Serena...-

Si, es ella...-la mujer solo atino en presentarse...-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Andrea Silver, mi esposo es Gilbert Silver, dueño de la empresa Silver taps...-la mujer se pavoneaba...

Si conozco a Gil...ahora comprendo, pero dejeme decirle una cosa Señora, ese niño que usted tanto se ha dedicado a menospreciar ante el colegio, le indico es mi hijo...si pone un poco mas de atencion vera que somos casi identicos...esta mujer que esta sentanda a mi lado es mi esposa, Serena Chiba, asi que le pido de la manera mas atenta que deje de hablar injurias, si no quiere que la empresa de su marido se vaya al remate, hable con el y preguntele si es verdad, comentele que le dijo Darien Chiba...el sabra que decirle...asi que retirese su prescencia es molesta...-contestaba Darien con desprecio.

La mujer se retiro del lugar, mirandolos despectivamente, tomando a su pequeño hijo del brazo, prohibiendole acercarse a Joshua...

Serena sonrio ante el acto de Darien, si en verdad eso queria que los reconociera...

De que ries Serena...-le preguntaba Darien...

De la cara de esa mujer, seguramente ha de estar llamando a su marido para decirle que le hemos hecho una mala cara...-contesto Serana...

En cierta manera compadezco a ese pobre hombre, pero creo que en ese caso lo mejor seria que se divorciara, el niño es el que se lleva la peor parte de todo...

Andrea no tardo en llegar a casa, donde su esposo estaba comiendo un sandiwch...ajeno a su algarabia...

Gilbert, me he topado con un tipo muy grosero, figurate que ahora anda con Serena esa mujerzuela de la que te ha hablado y para hacerse el importante, me dijo que estaba por rematar tu empresa...como ves?...

Andrea no me digas que, esa mujer de la que tanto hablas mal es Serena Tsukino...-la mujer la miro con temor...-por dios mujer no puedes mantener tu maldita boca cerrada una sola vez en tu vida...Darien Chiba es un importante empresario, gracias a que compro acciones nos hemos salvado de la quiebra...por dios santo...

Entonces su hijo es el que Ian, llama bastardo...santo cielo Andrea me haz metido en un problema muy grave, si el decide...puede rematar la empresa con solo mover un dedo...no puedo tolerar mas esta relacion...me voy, fui paciente por nuestro hijo, pero no puedo mas me canse, luchare por la custodia del niño Andrea, espera las indicaciones de mi abogado...- saliendo de la casa...

Andrea estaba en shock...recordo que Serena le habia dicho esa misma frase con solo mover un dedo, el padre de Joshua podria destruir a su esposo...ahora por fin lo entendia...


	11. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 11.**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA...**

Los dias pasaron sin pena, Serena se dedico a terminar de empaquetar sus pertenencias, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo a en que hubiera vendido la casa, pues esa era una propiedad que con mucho sacrificio habia comprado...

No lo se mama, en verdad estoy muy confundida, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas de manera correcta y darle una familia a joshua..-serena hablaba con ikuko por la ahora aparacion de Darien...-

Hija sabes que queremos lo mejor para ambos, pero si tu como madre de Joshua no eres feliz, aunque lo intentes no lo haras feliz...creo que Diamante en verdad me agradaba mas para ti, pero ahora si que el destino es muy incierto, tu padre quiere hablar con Darien, a estas alturas y ver si sus intenciones son buenas...-decia Ikuko con pereza..

Mi papa siempre tan atinado...-contesto Serena sabiendo que Kenji lo rechazo desde un principio que ella le dijo que tenia un pretendiente...

Hija, dime la verdad...tu sigues enamorada de Darien?..-preguntaba Ikuko...

Pues, no lo se, cuando estoy con el siento tranquilidad y estoy feliz...tal vez sea amor...-decia Serena, quien estaba a un en una lucha interna, y es que la mujeres en ocasiones no nos entendemos ni nosotras mismas...

Creo que es el indicado hija, espero que en verdad hagan las cosas bien por ustedes y ya despues todo se dara, asi joshua sera feliz...-ambas se despidieron...

Serena rento una mudanza, ya habian terminado de subir todo, conocia la mansion que Darien habia comprado y era una belleza, obviamente, los muebles de mejor calidad que la de ellos, pero sus pertenencias tambien le eran sagradas...

Señora ya todo esta listo, cuando usted nos indique nos movemos...-decia el chofer quien la esperaba...

Si, creo que es todo...-Serena hecho un vistazo a esa pequeña casita que fue su hogar mas de 4 años de su vida...la extrañaria sin duda pero era lo mejor, suspiro por ultima vez, subiendo a su deportivo para partir a su nueva residencia...

Llegaron cerca de 40 minutos despues, era una propiedad magnifica, jamas se hubiere imaginado que ella viviria en un lugar asi, pues nunca se percato de todo lo que Darien Chiba abarcaba, conocia un poco de la vida de Diamante y sabia que era un hombre con poder tambien, pero era sencillo en todos los aspectos, pues en si venia de un fracazo tambien doloroso...

La mudanza llego y el mayordomo les indico en donde dejarian las cosas temporalmente, un almacen bastante amplio...

Serena bajo del coche, echando un vistazo para ver si localizaba a Joshua y a Darien pero no habia indicios de ninguno de los dos...

Bienvenida Señora, el Sr. Chiba esta con el niño en la alberca...-Serena miro al Sr. Con un poco de desconfianza...-perdon no me he presentado soy George el mayordomo y estoy a sus ordenes...-

Gracias, me podria indicar en donde puedo estacionar el coche..-pregunto Serena...-por que no veo la camioneta...-ya que Darien se la habia llevado a la nueva casa...

No se preocupe Sra., yo me encargo de que lo estacionen, es nuestro trabajo...-george le indicaba a un joven que por su pinta parecia ser el chofer, que acudiera con el...-me entregaria las llaves...cuando desee salir, solo me lo indica para traer el coche...-

Serena asintio, jamas en su vida y aunque conocia gente con dinero, propiedades bellisimas, penso que tendria un servicio como ese...-

Llego al area de la piscina, donde veia a Darien y Joshua, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a la tabla de sourfe; darien le indicaba como hacer los movimientos...

No se percataron de su prescencia pues estaban en verdad ocupados con su clase...

Bien entonces no te sueltes joshua, mueve poco a poco tu mano derecha para que puedas avanzar, pega bien tu cuerpo a la tabla hijo, toma con la mano izquierda la tabla no la sueltes...bien asi poco a poco...- Darien caminaba al mismo tiempo, pendiente de cualquier movimiento, Serena los miraba orgullosa, cuando derrepente splash cayo el niño al agua, ella se levanto al ver que Darien no lo abrazo inmediantamente...

Pero para su sorpresa Joshua habia nadado un tramo, sin ayuda de flotadores, ambos rieron...- ya vez papa ya casi mi sale en la tabla...-Darien nado hasta el y lo abrazo...-

Mami, si me viste...-Serena asentia con la cabeza...-mi papa me compro esta tabla y me esta enseñando como flotar en en ella, es como en la clase con Kelvin...-

Si amor, vas muy bien...aparte tu papa es bueno haciendolo...-contestaba Serena...mientras una pequeña rafaga levantaba el vestido sencillo mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas, ante la mirada antenta de Darien, quien sintio deseo por verla desnuda...-

Serena se percato de la mirada intensa de Darien, tratando de mantener el vestido pegado a su cuerpo y un ligero sonroso aparecio en sus mejillas...-el pequeño Joshua, ya estaba montado en la tabla, nuevamente braseando, ajeno a el cumulo de emociones entre sus padres...

Joshua sera mejor hijo que entremos, esta haciendo un viento terrible y no quisiera que te enfermaras, por favor...-joshua bajo de la tabla y nado hasta la orilla, junto con Darien mientras lo ayudaba a soltarse de la tabla y salir...Serena ya lo esperaba con su batita...

Bien, vamos hijo hay que cubrirte...-el pequeño rapido se abrigo y se puso sus sandalias, mientras levantaba la tabla que ahora era su pequeño Tesoro, tratando de llevarla a la casa..-

Darien salio de la piscina, mostrando un torso envidiable, Serena siempre se habia sentido atraida por el, era en verdad un hombre atractivo...

Le entrego una toalla y ambos sonrieron, Serena lo miro un poco mas, el simplemente se dejaba admirar...

Y bien Serena te gusta lo que ves...-Serena no tuvo tiempo de nada Darien la abrazo y la beso arrebatadoramente...la levanto del suelo...sus labios se reconocieron, su olor, su sabor, su calor, Serena se sentia como una plastilina, amoldable a su exigencias...

Se separaron por falta de aire...-Darien bajame...-decia Serena muy sonrojada...

No...-contesto el con una sonrisa...-queria sentirte en mis brazos, creo que eres mas ligera que antes...-

En verdad, bueno pense que antes estaba mas delgada, pero creo que no es asi...-contesto ella...

Tal vez te recordaba equivocadamente, pero aun encajas perfectamente en mis brazos, desearia no soltarte nunca, pero tenemos testigos...-señalando al pequeño Joshua quien sonreia...-

Mami, se te ven...-decia el pequeño ante el rubor de Serena, pues el vestido le habia subido bastante, mostrando sus preciosas bragas...

Darien, literalmente la atrajo mas asi, mojandola completamente, coloco su mano debajo de su redondeado trasero, para taparla bien, era como cargar un bebe, entraron por la puerta posterior que daba a la casa, donde la bajo...-

Bien pues bienvenida a tu casa Serena, cuentas con todo lo que necesitas, si quieres podre mostrarte tu habitacion, para que te cambies y nosotros tambien...-subieron por una escalera lateral muy privada, ella no la conocia, pero dieron a las habitaciones...

Bien en esta planta solo estan las recamaras principales, en la planta baja estan las de huespedes, esta escalera por donde subimos, es privada por lo que no tienen acceso nadie mas, pero bien son 4 recamaras, esta es la que esta vacia, luego es la mia, la tuya y la de Joshua...-

Darien abrio las recamara de el, Serena entro con sigilio, se percato que era amplia y el decorado simplemente sobrio un cama amplia con un hermoso dosel, un lindo endredon color tinto, las paredes con un tapiz muy elegante...

Esta esta conectada con la tuya, pues la servidumbre no sabra que no compartiremos cuarto, pero se supone que esta es nuestra habitacion, asi que con esta puerta puedes entrar a mi habitacion cuando quieras...

Le mostro el amplio guardaropa, casi toda su ropa estaba ya acomodaba, se percato de que la interior tambien, se sintio un poco avergonzaba, Darien abrio la puerta y entraron a la que seria su habitacion, era muy diferente, colores cremas eran los que resaltaban, su recamara era completamente blanca, preciosa...

Bien esta es tu recamara, cuenta con baño, pero no closet, por que se supone que no se utiliza como habitacion permanente...es por ello que nuestra ropa lo compartira...

Es bellisima...-atino en contestar Serena...-creo que la sala y cocina de la casita cabe aquí...-

Salieron por la puerta y entraron a la habitacion de joshua quien entreba contento, era muy amplia con un gran espacio para poner todos los juguetes que su tia Setsuna le habia regalado, muchos incluso en cajas aun...

Vaya, creo que son demasiados juguetes para ti joshua...pero caben todos bien..-le decia Serena...-

Mami, me platico mi papa de un lugar donde dona caridad y quiero llevar los juguetes para los niños que no tienen...-Serena se sorprendio...

Si...pues me parece una buena idea, igual podemos ver que muebles regalamos de la casa..-

Bien pues que te parece si te cambiamos, para comer por que ya es tarde...-Joshua asintio...

Serena saco un pantalon de mezclilla y playera, a juego con unos tennis para el pequeño, la tarde era templada, casi las 6 pm.

Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte o tu solito lo haces, te espero hijo...-le preguntaba Serena pensando solo en que se cambiara de ropa

No mami, yo solo ya estoy grande...-Joshua se metio al baño, para sorpresa de ella, escucho la regadera caer...

Hijo estas seguro que no quieres que te heche shampoo...-Serena se sentia un tanto insegura de la independencia de su hijo...

No mami...-sentia como su corazon se estrujaba, su hijo estaba creciendo...Darien la miraba...-

Serena, sera mejor que te cambies si no la que pescara el refriado seras tu, ve, ademas joshua pues esta creciendo y es normal que desee hacer el mismo las cosas, si quieres yo lo espero, mientras te das una ducha...-le comentaba Darien...-

Si, esta bien...-Serena salio a la que seria su recamara, pero recordo que su ropa estaba en la habitacion de al lado, tomo su ropa y se metio a bañar...-

El pequeño Joshua salio cambiado, pero tenia carita de sueño, pues estuvieron cerca de 1 hora en la piscina enseñandolo a tomar la tabla de Sourfe.

Papi, estoy cansado, me puedo dormir un rato...-preguntaba el pequeño que se tallaba los ojitos...

Si hijo, pero sera mejor que te pongamos algo comodo, que tal tu pijama del cars, esa que te regalo tu tia Set...-

Si papa esa me gusta...-Darien lo ayudo a vestirse y despues lo arropo como siempre lo habia deseado, el pequeño joshua no tardo nada en quedarse dormido profundamente y ahí se quedo Darien contemplandolo, quien iba a decir que ese pequeño bebe Serena y el lo habia creado...antes de salir, encendio el monitor, aunque no era un bebe Serena aun lo ponia en la habitacion que tenian en su casa anterior y el creia que aun era necesario...

**-Lemon-**

Tomo la ropa sucia y entro al cuarto esperando que Darien no estuviera, pero para su sorpresa estaba saliendo del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, su cabello lo secaba con otra, Serena se quedo paralizada ante la mirada de el...-

Perdon yo...perdon...-trato de salir pero por su torpesa no podria abrir la puerta, estaba de espaldas avergonzada como una adolescente a quien hubieren tomado en infraganti...

Darien, se puso detrás de ella, apoyando su mano en la puerta para que no la cerrara, coloco el seguro, Serena sintio su aliento calido en la nuca, un calor recorrio todo su cuerpo, sabia que no era una buena idea tener que dormir a lado de el...

Darien, solo atino en abrazarla, se repego un poco a ella, logrando que emitiera un suave gemido al sentir su enorme ereccion pegada a su trasero, pues no era de piedra...

El deslizo su mano por su pierna, tocando su suave muslo izquierdo su mano era intrusa, pero por dios era una sensacion de seda, Serena respiraba agitadamente, nunca se imagino que seria asaltada por Darien, de haberlo sabido no se hubiera puesto ese vestido tan veraniego...

Poco a poco se encargo de llegar a sus bragitas rosas que terminaron por caer, el toco cada centimetro de sus largas piernas, beso con lentitud su cuello, a esta altura sentia desfallecer, Serena creia que tendria un orgasmo por solo recibir esas caricias...sabia que Darien la llevaba al cielo como nadie...

Darien la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la enorme cama, Serena solo lo miraba...era tan hermoso y su esposo...

Se unieron en un suave beso, ella se entrego a ello, sentia como su lengua entraba suavemente, tomando todo de ella, Darien literalmente la despojo sin que se diera cuenta del vestido, se dio cuenta de ello, cuando inicio masajeando sus amplios senos...

Que estaban mas que dispuestos a el, descendio con besos ligeros tomando sus pezones con delicadeza, lamio cada uno logrando una increible sensibilidad, Serena sentia desfallecer de placer...

Dios son tan grandes, princesa...-comentaba Darien con una sensualidad sorprendente...-

Darien bajo lentamente, mientras ella se abria a el, quien sonrio por el gesto tomandola completamente, Serena sentia un mar de emociones, pero estaba deseosa de el...

Darien beso suavemente su clitoris,,,levanto su trasero y hundio su lengua en ella, quien a esta altura emitia sonidos de placer...su movimiento era tortuoso, lento, suave y devastador, años soñando tenerla en sus brazos, soñando llevarla a la cima del cielo, añorando su olor, su sabor, sus grititos de placer, ahora que la tenia en casa, no dejaria que siquiera tocara la otra cama, ese siempre habia sido el plan...

No importaba si le sonaba ventajoso, pero no podrian esperar, menos el que se moria de deseo por hacerla suya...pero el sabia que desde que ella entrara por esa puerta, dormiria desde la primera noche en su regazo...

Darien siguio con sus movimientos tortuosos, ahora con maestria llevaria a Serena al mejor orgasmo de su vida, Serena estaba por completo sonrosada de placer, sintio que la sangre le subia a la cabeza y en un movimiento que darien hizo mas rapido se corrio para el...

Solo grito con un orgasmo inevitable, sonriendo para el, con todo lo que ello implicaba, se unieron en un beso nuevamente, sintiendo su propio sabor en sus labios, Darien tambien se habia despojado de la ropa, yacia desnudo frente a ella...

Se acosto encima de ella y poco a poco se dispuso a penetrarla, lentamente, Serena se sentia anhelante de Darien, siempre la llenaba por completo y asi fue...

Darien sintio su bienvenida tan calida, como siempre, estrecha y suave...poco a poco acelero sus movimientos logrando una sincronia inigual...

Ohh, serena...dios santo...mi amor, mi princesa, como he hechado de menos...-decia darien entre beso y beso...

Haciendo mas rapidos sus movimientos, Serena lo besaba con una pasion que ella misma desconocia...pero en verdad lo deseaba...

Deslizo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de el, besos humedos cayeron en el cuello de darien, incluso una marquita quedo ahí plasmada...lo ayudo tomando su bien formado trasero para que la penetrara con mas profundidad, era una cuestion de necesidad, de reconocerse cuanto eran el uno del otro y cuanto podrian entregarse...

Darien acelero los movimientos mas, mientras ella se entregaba mas a el...-ohhh darien,...ahhh...-Serena emitia sonidos que lo motivaban a seguir...-

Oohhh...Serena...ahhh...-Darien sintio como su pequeña princesa lo apreto fuertemente y sin mas el sintio la gloria, 8 años sin lograr esto que ella habia hecho en cuestion de minutos...un orgasmo al mismo tiempo que los llevo al cielo...

Darien salio de ella y la limpio con la toalla que yacia en el piso...Serena se sentia impavida por verlo completamente desnudo y agotada, se percato de la atencion que tenia con el al limpiarla...

Entro al baño y se rescoto a su lado atrayendola a su pecho...-Serena cayo profundamente dormida...sin importar nada, ahora estaba con el y eso bastaba, para sentirse protegida ella y su hijo...

Ya era cerca de media noche cuando Serena se desperto...abrio poco a poco los ojos y no conocio la habitacion en la que estaba, pero se percato de que era la de Darien, se sonrojo intensamente al recordar lo que hacia poco habia sucedido...

Inmediatamente se acordo de su hijo y se quizo levantar, pero le fue dificil ya que Darien estaba ahí abrazandola...-no te preocupes por joshua, tranquila ya ceno y esta profundamente dormido...-

Vamos princesa a dormir...-Darien la atrajo a el mientras noto que aun estaba desnuda...-no te preocupes, eres sumamente hermosa, pero que te parece si nos damos un baño..-Serena asintio, no tenia pendientes, no tendria que trabajar al dia siguiente, joshua habia cenado y estaba dormido...tranquilidad...

Darien la levanto en brazos y la llevo al baño, mientras encendia el jacuzzi...ella desnuda y Darien con su pantalon del pijama...

Se desnudo tambien y entro con ella, encendio una suave musica y bajo un poco la luz...logrando un perfecto balance...-bien tendrian que hablar de su intimidad...

Serena, como te sientes ahora que hemos estado juntos...-le pregunto Darien mientras le tallaba la espalda..-

Me siento como...no se...una chica facil...asi me siento Darien...-a el esta situacion le dio mucha risa...-

No te rias es verdad, siento que te he perdonado con mucha mas facilidad de una mujer facil...hace tiempo tan solo al evocar tu recuerdo...mis ojos lloraban con mucha simpleza, se que tuvimos muchos recuerdos hermosos, pero lo ultimo que tuve de ti fue tan doloroso que me sentia a mi misma traicionada, cuando perdia mis fuerzas y lloraba por ti, deseando que aparecieras y me dijeras jamas te he dejado de amar...-

Darien la abrazaba, sabia que miles de noches tambien el hizo lo mismo evocaba su recuerdo y su aroma, sintiendose miserablemente solo...

Jamas te deje de amar Serena...recuerda que pasara lo que pasara jamas lo haria...siempre estarias ahí y espere con mucho dolor; por lo menos tenias a Joshua, pero yo estaba solo cargando un destino que nunca elegi para mi a cuestas...pero ahora que te tengo en mis brazos jamas pense en que durmieras fuera de mis brazos...-serena lo escuchaba atenta...-

Puede sonar ventajoso, pero en cierta manera perdi mucho tiempo y no quiero desperdiciar un segundo mas en esta relacion...dame esa oportunidad de hacer feliz, por que a mi con solo tenerte aquí en nuestra casa me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo...-comentaba Darien mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza...

Yo creia que no me perdonarias por haber tenido otra relacion...-dijo serena a la expectativa...-

En cierta manera me dio mucha envidia y senti dolor de saberte que estabas en brazos de otro hombre y sentia que su amor, borrara una esperanza para mi...pero he de reconocer que se porto a la altura, creo que si elegiste a un hombre...-reconocio Darien...

Es por ello que tenia miedo de que tu no me miraras jamas, casi estaba seguro de que estarias con el para siempre...pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado o el destino nos hizo una mala jugada...-ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato analizando lo sucedido...

Tu lo amaste mucho Serena...aun lo amas...-pregunto Darien con temor...

No se como decirtelo...pero fue diferente a lo que siento por ti...tu sin embargo siempre estuviste ahí...no solo por ser el padre de Joshua o por que un papel dice que eres mi esposo...nunca te fuiste de mi...esa es la verdad siempre estuviste presente en mi vida...creo que jamas deje de amarte...-Serena miraba a Darien, quien sonreia abiertamente...-

No me importa que hubieses estado con el Serena al final del dia se que ahora estas conmigo y por mi parte yo te amare hasta el ultimo suspiro de mi vida...

Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso...salieron del jacuzi como pasitas y se fueron a dormir un poco, por que la noche no les alcanzo para entregarse a la pasion...

El pasado habia quedado ahí...pasado..ahora mirarian el presente dia a dia...

Serena desperto tranquila, pero se acordo que era lunes y Joshua deberia ir a la escuela...se percato que Darien ya no estaba en la cama...pero ahí estaba su olor impregnado en la almohada...

Fijo su vista al reloj...casi cae eran las 11 de la mañana, se levanto como pudo tapando su desnudez con la sabana...se habia quedado dormida nuevamente...

Corrio al baño se metio a la ducha, se vistio con un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes...se paso el cepillo rapidamente, se lavo los dientes, crema, desodorante...-paso un segundo antes de darse cuenta de cómo todas sus cosas personales estaban ahí en el baño, cuando ella nisiquiera las habia dispuesto...- no tardo mas en eso se puso unas sandalias y salio de la habitacion hecha la mocha...

Se percato de que estaba abierta y perfectamente tendida...se pregunto en donde estaria Joshua., bajo las escaleras y el mayordomo aparecio...

Buen dia Sra. Chiba, espero que hubiese descansado...el Sr. Indico que no la levantaramos y le avisaramos que el pequeño Endi estaria en el colegio...

Serena vio al hombre parado frente a ella...-gracias...-solo atino en contestar...

Si gusta puedo hacer que le den el desayuno en la terraza...-Serena estaba sorprendida, apenas unos dias ella se encargaba de todo eso...pero en si moria de hambre, asi que solo atino en asentir con la cabeza mientras salia a la terraza...-

En unos minutos estaba desayunando, cuando entro una mujer joven para entregarle el telefono...-buenos dias Sra. Chiba, le marca su esposo...-

Serena en cierta forma estaba ofuzcada...- gracias...bueno...-Serena miraba como inmediatamente desaparecia la chica a la cual ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre...-

Buenos dias princesa como estas, descansaste...-pregunto Darien alegremente..

Darien...hola...-serena sentia sonrojarse solo con escucharlo hablar...-buenos dias...

Que pasa, te sientes mal te noto incomoda...-preguntaba el pelinegro preocupado, pues habian tenido una noche agotadora...-

En parte si...pero no se me siento un poco inutil tu sabes...desperte cerca de las 11 am y ya no estaban ni joshua ni tu, siempre estoy acostumbrada a levantarme para levantarlo...me siento como...

Como mi esposa...asi debe ser Serena, yo cuidare de mi hijo y de ti, tu de nosotros...ahora somos una familia y recuerda que siempre estamos al pendiente, pero ahora soy yo quien se encargara de Joshua mientras tu me atiendes a mi...-le decia Darien con naturalidad...

Darien, creo que vas a malcriarme demasiado...-contesto Serena con alegria...-

Serena he perdido mucho tiempo sin ti...ahora solo quiero darles lo mejor...no me prohibas no dartelo...por favor...-Serena sabia que eso era cierto y ambos lo merecian...

Esta bien Darien...pero yo pasare por joshua a la escuela...y...-contesto Serena...-

No es necesario, el chofer pasara por mi y por joshua, llegaremos temprano para comer juntos, ya que por la noche tenemos una cena, para que te tomes tu tiempo y compres el vestido mas hermoso...hoy presentare a mi esposa con mis socios y compañeros empresarios...-decia Darien con orgullo...-por lo que no te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien...-

En verdad...cielo santo Darien...entonces creo que tengo que ir de compras no es verdad...bien pero en donde...-Serena sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo...

Dile al chofer que te lleve a Rodeo Drive, ahí puedes escoger la tienda que desees...ya tiene el la indicacion de lo demas...asi que diviertete...y recuerda que te amo...-

Yo tambien Darien...te amo...-Darien e incluso Serena se sintieron raros apenas hace unos dias eran extraños ahora por fin estaban juntos...-ambos colgaron...

Serena termino de desayunar, subio a su recamara para ponerse algo mas decente...escogio unos leggins negros un bluson color rosa y un fajo que le caia a la perfeccion, esas tiendas reconocia bien era bastante elitistas, por lo que no queria verse mal...

Sabia que tenia lo suyo, por lo que solo se puso un poco de rubor y gloss, se coloco unas sencillas zapatillas y tomo su bolso con su cartera, queria impresionar a la gente que conocia su esposo...valdria la pena gastar ese dinero...-

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro con George, quien le indico que el auto estaba esperando por ella...-Serena se sorprendio por la eficiencia del servicio...

Llegaron rapidamente, el chofer literalmente no se separaba de ella, entraron a gucci, donde serena se enamoro de varios vestidos pero ninguno en especial...

Probaron tambien en Channel y nada, se sentia demasiado indecisa, pero en Versace, se enamoro de un vestido lindo, estrapless color blanco, con pedreria, se lo probo, estaba encantada, parecia un guante, perfecto a su medida, le encanto...pero oh sorpresa el precio era demasiado...pensaba en lo que podria hacer con ese dinero, pero ciertamente Darien queria verla regia y ella tenia que hacerlo..por lo que sin mucho pensarlo desembolso 4 dolares en ese vestido...

La atendieron de maravilla...le preparon su paquete, se midio algunas zapatillas y compro unas muy lindas que aumentaron un poco el precio...

Le entregaron los paquetes y se disponia a pagar cuando...-me podria decir el monto...-extendiendo su tarjeta...-

Esta pagado Sra. Chiba, de hecho tengo unos paquetes mas para usted que pidio su esposo le enviaramos...-

Ok, pero no me indico nada...-el chofer entraba por ellos y los acomodaba en el auto...

Tu sabes si Darien pidio algo...-el chofer le sonrio agradablemente...

Si Sra. Son algunos de los trajes del Sr, pues siempre compra aquí, tambien me indico que se habia tomado la molestia de pedir algunos conjuntos para usted especificamente...

Serena solo atino a sonreir, si que Darien podria sorprenderla y mas siendo tan dadivoso...de ahí fueron al salon de belleza donde simplemente se dejo querer, un corte de cabello, manicure, pedicure...y wuala...

Llego ya siendo las 5 de la tarde, obviamente, Joshua y Darien, estaba en casa, donde llego velozmente, pues no habia visto a su retoño, se percato de que estaban en la alberca, Joshua avanzaba en la tabla ahora con ambas manos y lo hacia perfecto...

Darien le sonreia y lo motivaba a seguir...sentia como su corazon se aceleraba de solo verlo...

Hola princesa como te fue de compras?...-preguntaba Darien...-

Hola, bien Darien...muchas gracias...-Serena se ruborizo solo de recordar todos los hermosos vestidos, ropa y zapatos que estaban ya preparados para ella...

No, me des las gracias...recuerda que todo lo mio es tuyo...; mira Joshua ya lo hace muy bien...-el pequeño estaba concentrado...

Si, tanto asi que no tiene tiempo para saludarme...-decia Serena a un ajeno Joshua...quien habia recorrido la piscina completa, cuando llego a la orilla se sento en la tabla...

Yes...mami lo logre mira ya me pude sentar...uju!...-los tres rieron por el ahora logro del pequeño...

Pronto dispusieron comer en la terraza algo sencillo...Joshua comio todo sin miramientos, despues se fue al despacho para hacer la tarea, pareciera que siempre hubiere acostumbrado a vivir ahí...-

Bien como te fue amor...te gusto lo que dispuse para ti mi vida...-preguntaba Darien mientras sentaba a Serena en sus piernas...-

Como sabias mi talla Darien...-pregunto Serena, mientras el besaba su cuello...-

Siempre la he sabido...lo sabes perfectamente yo te compraba la ropa...lo unico que aumento pues fueron tus senos...-tomando ambos con sus manos...-creo que estan mas hermosos que nunca...perfectos para mi...-logrando que ambos se fundieran en un beso...Serena sentia que sus piernitas no le respondian...-

Sera mejor que paremos, por que no pienso mostrar a mi mujer con la servidumbre...-decia Darien mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia...-

Bueno y a que hora nos iremos, por que ocupo arreglarme un poco...-pregunto Serena...-

A las 9 nos vamos, asi que si necesitas tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo estare en el despacho con Joshua...-comento Darien...-

Bien, pero no se si te parece que utilice la que seria mi habitacion, por que tendre que sacar todo mi arsenal...-sonreia Serena, mientras Darien la besaba..-

Como tu desees, princesa recuerda que es tu casa y puedes disponer de el, le dire a Caroline que te ayude, es la recamarista...-

Ahhh...que pena pera la verdad es que no se como se llama nadie aquí, pero antes de preguntarles algo salen corriendo...-comentaba la bella rubia...-

Serena, se que cuando viviamos en miami solo eramos los dos y teniamos planeado estar solos tu y yo, pero ahora las cosas ameritan que tengamos gente a nuestro servicio, por que solo deseo que tu te dediques a Joshua y a mi, que no tengas que preocuparte por nada...por que tendremos en si una vida ocupada y el personal de servicio en ocasiones no es muy fiable...

Si...creo que tu sabes mas que yo de eso...pero no me gusta tratar a la gente como desconocidos, por que tambien viven aquí...-contestaba con pesadez...

No te preocupes, George es el mayordomo, gerald es el chofer, caroline es la recamarista, luna es nuestra cocinera con ella creo que te llevaras bien, la conozco de siempre, cecile y maire hacen la limpieza, el jardinero Willie y John, quien se encarga de mantener la terraza y la piscina en buenas condiciones...

Ok..se dieron un beso y serena subio a tratar de poner en orden los pensamientos, mientras se metia a bañar y al salir ya estaba ahí caroline para ayudarla...esa noche conoceria a la gente que queria a Darien y la culpable de que hubieren sido tan infelices...


	12. EL PRESENTE

**CAPITULO 12. **

**EL PRESENTE**

Serena se veia al espejo y no creia lo que ante sus ojos veia, parecia una celebridad con ese hermoso vestido...

Su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño, solo unos cuantos mechones rizados caian por su rostro enmarcandolo coquetamente,

Habia sido de gran ayuda Caroline, sentia como si ella fuera su mucama, de las que estaban en todo momento a disposicion de sus amas hacia como 1 siglo de eso...

Bien, pues como me ves carol...-en ese pequeño tiempo habia entablado una amistad con la sencilla mujer de no mas de 40 años...-

Se ve hermosa señora, creo que al Sr., lo llenara de orgullo presentarla como su esposa...-contesto caroline...

Tu, tienes mucho tiempo trabajando con la familia Chiba...-le pregunto Serena...-

Con la Sra. Michiru, es con quien he estado trabajando, pero me enviaron, por esta un poco mas cerca de mi familia y el sueldo es mejor; asi que estoy ahora aquí...-

Me parece bien...-Caroline se retiro mientras Serena se daba los ultimos toques...un toquido en la puerta hizo que se levantara...

Adelante...-contesto..-entro Darien hecho un bombon con un impecable traje casi a su medida, su amplia espalda se veia espectacular, un modelo de pasarela, Serena se dio cuenta que se habia rasurado perfectamente y recortado el cabello, entonces se dio cuenta del tiempo que habia pasado arreglandose...

Serena...por dios te ves...hermosa...-se acerco a ella y la beso...- creo que moriran de envidia, al conocerte, eres muy famosa en mi circulo...-decia darien mientras hacia que Serena girara de espalda a el...

Bien pues todo esta perfecto pero me falta esto...-Darien le colocaba una preciosa gargantilla de diamantes...-creo que es simplemente perfecto...-Serena se veia al espejo, nunca habia sido tan interesada en ese tipo de joyas pero valia la pena...

Tambien tengo esto para mi...-darien le entregaba una caja, donde estaban dos argollas de matrimonio, muy sencillas en oro blanco...-lo que mas desearia Serena es que renovaramos nuestros votos ahora con nuestro hijo...te parece la idea...-

Serena se sentia emocionadisima...-ohh Darien en verdad...-el se limito a decir que si...-me encantaria...-

Perfecto...bien pues esposa mia, iniciaremos los tramites lo mas rapido posible...-Darien le coloco el anillo a Serena y ella a Darien, las argollas de matrimonio que tenian se quedarian en el pasado, ahora eran unas nuevas...

Le entrego el juego de aretes de la gargantilla y la hermosa pulsera...Serena se sentia demasiado consentida...y lo peor es que empezaba a gustarle...

Bien pues partamos, pero primero vamos con el pequeño Joshua...-quien se encontraba viendo la television en la salita de su cuarto...-

Bueno pues creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir...-le dijo Serena apagando el televisor..- ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir al colegio amor...

Si mama,, pero por que te ves tan bonita...vas a una fiesta con mi papa...-preguntaba Joshua ante la sonrisa de ambos...-

Si hijo, tenemos que salir, pero tu no te preocupes, luna se quedara a hacerte compañía...-decia Darien mientras entraba la afable mujer de unos 50 años, con cabello canoso y alegre sonrisa...-

Luna el es mi hijo el pequeño Joshua Endimion y ella es mi amada espos Serena...-Luna los saludo a ambos...

No te equivocaste hijo en decirme que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo...-contesto con alegria Luna...-todo el tiempo me hablada de usted señora, que falta le ha hecho a mi muchachito pero ahora por fin estan juntos...-

Darien le paso a Serena el brazo por el hombro y sonrieron...-bueno te dejamos a Joshua y cuidalo como tu propio tesoro nana...-se despidieron de el y salieron rumbo al festejo...

Serena se sentia nerviosa, pues recien estaba al lado de Darien y no sabia con que gente podria cruzarse o que esperar de esa fiesta...-

No te preocupes, Serena, estas hermosa...ademas eres mi esposa y no tengo ojos para nadie mas...-decia Darien tratando de infundarle valor...

Darien espero estar a la altura de todo esto, pero aunque he visto gente asi, jamas he convivido nada, espero no importunarte...-contesto nerviosa...

No te preocupes por eso, ademas eres mi esposa...nadie vera nada oportuno en ti...-llegaron al salon el cual era muy lujoso; serena se percato de que habia una alfombra roja, flashes por todas partes, sintio panico...

Pero Darien la tomo del brazo y le infundo valor con la mirada, entraria en su vida y de la mejor manera, reconociendolos a ella y a su hijo...

Literalmente desfilaron, Darien saludaba sonriente y ella trataba de no caer de bruces con tan altos tacones, pero no podria siempre ser asi...trato de tomar aire y se relajo...vaya quien diria que una chica de familia sureña termiria con ese hombre...trato de parecer despreocupada y gano varias sonrisas...-

Su entrada fue mas que triunfal, los asistentes, eran de las familias mas reconocidas en america, por lo que ver a Darien Chiba en el evento que giraba entorno a varias uniones comerciales con el Italiano mas acediado y ahora con su nueva esposa...para todos...

Buenas noches Sr. Chiba es un placer su presencia, sea bienvenido...-le dia el maistree mientras los llevaba a su mesa...-

Serena conocio a muchos empresarios esa noche, pero la presencia de un hombre en especial la puso muy nerviosa, pues recordaba vagamente su rostro...sin embargo sentia miedo...

Bien pues dejame presentarte a mi esposa Serena Chiba...-Serena saludaba a un afable hombre pelirrojo...

Es un placer, dejame decirte Darien que eres afortunado, literalmente te casaste con un angel...-logrando que Serena se ruborizara, originando la risa de ambos caballeros...-es un placer conocerla al fin creo que usted es la mujer mas hermosa esta noche...-

Siguieron saludando personas amables, otras frias y arrogantes, pero serena se sentia bien, pues estaba protegida por Darien...-

Estaba por sentarse en su mesa cuando el tipo que incomodaba a Serena se presentaba ante ella con una mujer pelirroja, bastante llamativa...

Que tal hermano...pero por fin lo veo y no lo creo...-decia Zafiro ante un rostro inexpresivo de Darien...-

Que quieres Zafiro...-contesto secamente Darien viendo tambien a la mujer que colgaba de su brazo...-

Bien que no piensas presentarnos, o es que no quieres corromper a tan hermosa mujer con nuestra hostil prescencia...-

Ya dejalo Zaf...-decia la chica que lo acompañaba, con cierto enfado...- no es agradable dar una escena..-

Bien pues que te parece si me presento...yo soy Zafiro Mamuro Chiba Marcotti, el hermano mayor de Darien, por lo tanto eres mi cuñada...vaya que cuando te conoci, en verdad creia que eras una mujer linda...pero me haz dejado sin habla...es un placer ponerme a tus ordenes...-decia de manera exagerada Zafiro...

Serena solo asintio con un movimiento de afirmacion...-Darien por su parte la tomaba de la cintura de manera posesiva...-

Bien hermano que no piensas saludar a tu ex...-Beryl miraba a Darien y sin duda reconocio a Serena, sabia que los años le habian hecho linda sin duda...

Serena por su parte la recordaba claramente, esa mujer con la que Darien habia fingido casarse como olvidar esa mirada de reto y como olvidar el rencor que habia sentido por ella...-

Vaya Darien, creo que no perdiste el tiempo despues del plazo programado...pero me da gusto ver que ahora estas con ella...por lo menos te ves feliz...-Beryl se sentia un poco dolida, en silencio siempre amo a Darien...pero sabia que el jamas le habia entregado su corazon...-

Gracias, Serena es todo para mi...por tu parte Zafiro en verdad tus comentarios me tienen sin cuidado, creo que ustedes tambien se ven bien juntos, fue un placer saludarlos y sabes perfectamente que tu presencia me es indiferente, pero en mi casa no eres bienvenido...-se despieron amablemente...

La gente los miraba a la expectativa y era bien sabido que Darien Endimion Chiba, era frijol de otro arroz como decimos los mexicanos, pues en esa familia era el unico que ponia en alto sus apellidos...

El evento se llevo a cabo, a Darien le entregaron un reconocimiento como el empresario del año...Serena pensaba que era una cena por el aniversario de la empresa pero se llevo una sorpresa y se sintio orgullosa por ser la persona que lo acompañara a recibir tan especial mencion...Darien la beso en los labios y subio al estrado por su reconocimiento, despues de una sonrisa y una fotos inicio con su discurso...

Buenas noches a todos los presentes...- es un placer recibir tan especial condecoracion, ya que creo que existen excelentes empresarios en esta sala, si no que los mejores... por lo que deseo felicitarlos a cada uno por ser parte importante del crecimento de nuestra economia, asi mismo decirles que vamos por buen camino, en la creacion de nuevos empleos e inversiones en este, nuestro pais..

En especial deseo dedicar este reconocimiento a una persona muy importante en mi vida y que gracias a ella hoy estoy aquí frente a todos ustedes con el empeño y las ganas de seguir siendo el mejor...a Serena mi amada esposa y la que me ha dado el mejor regalo que pudiere tener que es mi hijo Joshua Endimion y por supuesto una familia, la cual espere 8 largos años para tener en mis brazos nuevamente...solo me queda dar gracias a dios por esta nueva oportunidad y a ustedes que sigan cumpliendo con esos sueños...que han hecho de nuestras empresas las mejores en su ramo...-

Serena lloraba de alegria...-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban de pie, Darien recibio abrazos de empresarios legendarios que lo reconocian...al final llego con Serena y se dieron un suave beso en los labios, con un abrazo de increible amor ante la multitud...

Aquel hombre que siempre era duro e infalibe, era demasiado agradable verlo al fin contento...-

La noche paso muy agradable Serena converso con Darien, tranquilamente, ajena a todo lo que ella habia provocado en la vida de Darien..

Llegaron ya entrada la madrugada a su casa...se percataron de que luna yacia dormida en el sofa cama que estaba en el cuarto de Joshua...el pequeño dormia tranquilamente...

Entraron al cuarto, donde Serena tardo en perder en cuestion de minutos los que por toda la noche elogiaron, vestido, peinado, acambio de eso recibio besos y caricias, el resto de la madrugada...

Al siguiente dia se desperto un poco cansada...abrio los ojos y para su sorpresa a su lado estaba Darien profundamente dormido...lo contemplo en silencio..sin mas palabras podria decir que era un hombre guapo y si...su marido...

Vio el reloj y si eran las 12 del dia intento levantarse, pero el abrazo de darien la sujeto fuerte...

Joshua ya fue a la escuela...vuelve a la cama amor...-Serena sin mucho rogar de acomodo en los brazos de el...

Estuvo escuchando su respiracion un rato y despues ambos rieron...-era excelente actor fingiendo dormir, pero ella lo habia cachado..

Vaya por fin se despierta mi bella durmiente..-decia Darien mientras la tomaba en brazos y se metian al baño...-

Serena se lavo los dientes el tambien y despues un buen regaderazo...

**-lemon-**

Darien acaricio a Serena y ambos desnudos se metieron a la regadera...el agua era un afrodisiaco bastante agradable...Serena sentia como Darien con sus manos enjabonaba su delicada espalda con una suavidad mesurable, logrando que sus piernas se hicieran blandas...

Recorrio con la espoja su espalda, su cuello, abarco sus senos con ambas manos, logrando que Serena emitiera un sonidito de placer, bajo por su estomago, sus piernas...Darien la miraba enbelesado, su piel era blanca como leche...

La beso con pasion, logrando que sus labios se tornara rojos por la intensidad de sus besos...

Se repego a su trasero y froto con insistencia su miembro erecto, provocando a ambos un placer prohibido...

La penetro rapidamente logrando que serena gritara y se movio lento pero consistente, la tomo por la cintura y cada estocada iba cargada de deseo y pasion...

Serena se sentia en la gloria, pronto darien la levanto, tomandola por el trasero y frente a frente se unieron en un beso...darien entro con urgencia en ella y poco a poco los movimientos eran feroces...como uno solo...

Serena no razonaba su cuerpo deseaba mas y mas de Darien...queria todo de el todo...

Darien la miraba esplendorosa...sus labios tersos y rojos por la pasion, sus senos suaves y voluminosos, y lo principal se amaban elo lo sabia...cada dia seria grabado con tinta permanente y deseaba guardar casda uno de ellos en su mente y corazon...-

Se movio rapidamente logrando en Serena un fantastico orgasmo seguido de el...Serena cayo rendida a sus brazos...

La cargo como una niña pequeña...despues de enjuagarse...salieron a la habitacion...donde nuevamente hicieron el amor de manera salvaje...

Serena y Darien desayunaban tranquilamente en la terraza, estos 3 dias de su nueva vida era muy intensa...a final de cuentas eran recien casados...

Darien...no te llevas bien con tu hermano..-pregunto serena sacandolo de onda...

No...gracias a el tuvimos que separarnos...pero no es necesario que hablemos de eso...ahora lo unico que deseo es estar en esa habitacion haciendote el amor...-le dijo darien al oido, provocando el sonrojo de Serena...

Aunque me pillaron un poco desprevenido...no me imagine que el y Beryl aun estuvieran juntos...-contesto con franqueza...

Te duele, verlos juntos...-pregunto Serena un poco celosilla...

No por ella, si no que me siento traicionado por mi hermano...cuando me entere que se entendian, me senti defraudado por el, a final de cuentas lo que hacia era un sacrificio tuyo y mio, para salvar a una familia que no lo merecia...despues gracias a el me quite de encima a Beryl...

No creo que tengas que saber los sordidos hechos de mi falso matrimonio, pero ahora estoy a tu lado y eso es lo que nos debe de importar...

Ambos fueron por joshua a la escuela donde, el pequeño se mostro mas que entusiasmando...

Llegaron a casa y se la pasaron en la alberca con las clases de joshua...

Los meses pasaron y Serena se sentia feliz... su vida era en si un mar de emociones cada dia...

Cada reunion requeria de un vestido a la altura...una pareja elegante y distinguida, asi los nombraban en las paginas de sociales...mas enamorados que nunca...

Darien estaba cada dia mas confiado en que podria ser muy feliz...el testamento al final se leeria y ya no tendria nada que lo atara a los marcotti...

Buenas tardes...-entro el juez al lugar donde habia citado a los Chiba Marcotti, para lectura del testamento...

Estaban ahí presentes Setsuna, Michiru con su esposo Haruka, Darien junto a Serena y tambien acudio Zafiro junto con su actual prometida, sin tomarlos por sorpresa Beryl...el ambiente se sentia un poco tenso, ahora por fin se leeria el patrimonio de todos...

Bien pues en vista de que no hay nadie mas que falte, daremos inicio a la lectura de la ultima voluntad de Mamuro Chiba Cocteau...

Pues indica lo siguiente yo Mamuro Chiba Cocteau, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, estipulo lo siguiente para cada uno de mis hijos.

A Setsuna Elizabeth Mamuro Marcotti, le entrego el manejo de la cuenta de Chiba & Marcotti, la propiedad en grecia, el departamento de New York que actualmente ocupa, el jett privado modelo YKL., asi mismo una pension vitalicia de 3,000 dolares mensuales...

A mi hija Michiru Kaolinet Mamuro Marcotti, le entrego la cuenta de Chiba & asociaties, que actualmente maneja junto a su esposo Haruka, asi mismo la propiedad ubicada en Miami, que actualmente ocupa, los departamentos en Hawaii y la casa en Cancun, Mexico...

A mi hijo Zafiro Chiba Marcotti, le entrego el 80% de la cuenta Chiba & Metalia, que maneja, junto con la casa en italia, los viñedos y los departamentos en España, Belgica y Tokio...asi mismo un fondo de pension ascendente a 10 millones de dolares...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que la fortuna de Mamuro con todo lo que ya habia entregado era menos de la mitad de eso...por lo que estaban a la expectativa de que le tocaria a Darien...

A Beryl Metalia Clarck, le entrego el 20% de la cuenta Chiba & Metalia que maneja junto a Zafiro.- Beryl se sentia ofuzcada penso que tal vez obtendria un poco mas, pero la verdad es que no les habia ido para nada mal...

A mi hijo Darien Endimion Chiba Smith, hijo de mi amada esposa Melannie Smith dejo el 40% de mi fortuna completa, consistente en bienes inmuebles, propiedades en la mayor parte del mundo, 3 helicopteros, 2 jets privados, cuyo valor no se diran por seguiridad de el y su familia; asi mismo la cuenta Chiba Smith...-a sabiendas que de era la mejor de todas...

Serena se quedo sorprendida, si bien sabia que su nueva vida era un lujo esto simplemente era como quitarle un pelo a un gato...

Darien permanecia en silencio, el siempre habia vivido rodeado de lujos, solo atino en apretar mas a su lado a Serena...ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pero ahora entendia a Darien, sin duda vivian a su manera humildemente...

El 10% de mi fortuna estan estipulados para mi unico nieto reconocido como Joshua Endimion Chiba Tsukino...-Serena se quedo en completo silencio, estaba sorprendida que su pequeño hijo fuera millonario...que golpe para sus tios...- que gracias a el mi amado hijo Darien tuvo la fuerza de soportar 7 años impuestos por un trato comercial

El otro 10% de mi fortuna economica la dejo en un fideicomiso para los nietos que tenga despues que Joshua...de los cuales no podran hacer uso los hijos procreados con Beryl Metalia Clarck.

Zafiro golpeo fuertemente la mesa, pues eso eliminaba la posibilidad de aumentar los ingresos de su nueva familia...ahora sin duda odiaba mas a Darien quien siempre fue el favorito de su padre...

A mis hijas en caso de separarse, se les entregara un fideicomiso de una reserva una mensualidad vitalicia por $ 3,000 dolares...

En caso de no utilizarse este fideicomiso se anexara al fondo destinado para mis nietos...

Solo me queda pedirle perdon a mis hijos por todos los errores cometidos, en especial a Darien y a su esposa Serena, quienes que tuvieron que sacrificar su felicidad por mantener la fortuna de los Chiba. En caso de que alguno de los citados anteriormente este inconforme podra hacer las donaciones a varias cuentas para beneficio de los necesitados y Zafiro mantente al margen de la familia Chiba Tsukino.

El abogado termino con la lectura y entrego una cita para cada uno y para que tomaran la disposicion de sus bienes...

El abogado salio y dejo a la familia en completo silencio...

Pues bueno, creo que es notoria tu ventaja Darien, a final de cuentas rindio frutos tu sacrificio, ahora te quedaste con casi todo...bien pues una cosa estate seguro en tu maldita vida me veras y tratare de impugnar este maldito testamento...-

Haz lo que quieras...-solo atino en decirle eso Darien, provocando su ira, yendosele a golpes...las mujeres estaban sorprendidas...pero para sorpresa del mismo Zafiro entre haruka y otro hombre tuvieron que quitarselo de encima...

Esto lo pagaras caro Darien...te demandare por agresion...-Setsuna se acerco a Zafiro y le dio una fuerte bofetada...-

Esto es lo que nuestro padre deseo para nosotros y no se podras impugnar nada, mi padre aseguro tu futuro y con eso debes de estar conforme...

Ademas la unica culpable de todo esto es Beryl, se que no es el mejor momento para que te enteres de la verdad; pero el contrato lo tenias que cumplir tu y no Darien...pero Beryl al que escogio fue a el...-Darien solo abrazo a Serena...ante la confesion de Setsuna...

Zafiro no lo sabia, se quedo en shock, ya que su padre omitio decirle que la novia habia escogido a Darien y no a el como lo estipulaba el contrato...

No puede ser cierto...tu que me decias que Darien era el peor de todos que te trataba mal y yo crei en ti Beryl...supiste manejar las cosas es verdad no...vaya perdi a mi hermano por ti Beryl para hacerte feliz, es por eso que tienes mucha urgencia en que nos casemos...ahora comprendo, pensaba reclamar algo mas deseabas... quitarle mas dinero a Darien...-Zafiro tenia miles de ideas en su mente.

Beryl se sentia acorralada, sin bien habia firmado...en si jamas se dio cuenta de que no era un divorcio si no una disolucion de una sociedad comercial en las que todas la cuentas estaban integradas, con ello se habia separado cada una...

Pues, si es verdad, merezco algo mas pues estuve atada a Darien durante 7 años, fui su esposa y en si lo que me toco no es nada comparada con lo que el puede darme...

Yo no puedo darte nada lo tuyo que estaba estipulado ya se te entrego, solo me queda decirte que jamas estuvimos casados, ese matrimonio era falso, tan falso como tu amor por mi familia...pense que lo sabias...-Beryl se sentia traicionada...

Pero eso no es verdad, tu recien te haz casado con ella, yo fui tu primer esposa y me...-recordo el dia de su boda cuando Serena se habia aparecido y si tambien lucia un alianza como hoy...

Entonces jamas estuvimos casados...me mintieron todo este tiempo, mintieron a mi familia...-contestaba incredula Beryl...

El contrato estipulaba que deberiamos convivir por 7 años, en un matrimonio concertado, se cumplio vivi contigo ese tiempo...te liquide como a un empleado y ya...mi unica esposa es Serena y a ella es a la que le corresponden todos mis bienes...-Darien tomo de la mano a Serena, se despidieron de Michiru, Set y haruka partiendo...-

Lamento que las cosas no hubieren funcionado para ti Zafiro pero nunca es tarde para iniciar con una nueva vida, asi que te recomiendo liquides la union comercial con los Metalia, ya que ellos tambien se beneficiaron de todo esto, nosotros los Chiba, ya no tenemos obligacion de verlos siquiera...termino...todo termino...-le decia Setsuna, pues se sentia con la obligacion de unir a su familia...

Michiru tambien se despidio de Zafiro y salieron de ahí dejando a Beryl en shock...

Bien pues creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esto de una vez claro...el lunes nos veremos las caras Beryl, lleva a tus abogados por que voy a liquidar nuestra sociedad, ya no deseo nada de ti ni de tu familia, destruyeron mi vida y parte de la de mi hermano...en realidad te amaba...no sabes cuanto...pero bien ahora comprendo por que mi padre tenia tantas atenciones contigo...

Beryl se sentia ofuzcada...-pues si...tu padre tambien era un buen amante esa es la verdad...pero jamas quize casarme contigo por que sin duda me dejarias en la calle y Darien era tan guapo, tan independiente, no estaba como tu a las ordenes de Mamuro, por eso lo escogi a el...ademas es ma hombre que tu...-

Por que soy un caballero no te pego, pero a las zorras como tu solo el tiempo las hace ver la realidad...ya tienes 34 años y todo lo que tu fuiste se acabo...ya no mas...sabes al final de cuentas es mejor desaserme de ti, estas tan vieja...-Zafiro salio de la habitacion dejando a beryl muy preocupada...siempre se pavoneaba ante los hombres por su belleza, pero no se cocia al primer hervor...un gancho al ego de la pelirroja...-

Tiempo al tiempo...

6 meses habian pasado despues de que los bienes de Mamuro se definieran...

Serena y Darien renovarian sus votos matrimoniales, la mansion Chiba Tsukino, estaba vuelta un caos y aun a pesar de que ellos vivian felices, habian tenido que pasar la noche separados, por que no podia ver a la novia, ya que era de mala suerte...

Es por mas decir que los amigos de ambos estuvieron, presentes, la familia completa incluso Zafiro con su nueva novia...

La misa fue emotiva y cual novios inexpertos se sintieron muy nerviosos todo el tiempo...el mas feliz era Joshua quien estuvo muy participativo en todo momento...

La recepcion fue en el salon de la mansion, todos estaban muy tranquilos, celebrando felices mientras la orquesta mientras no dejaba de sonar agradable musica...

Hija en verdad tu casa es tan grande...hermosa, pero cuantos cuartos hay..-

Son 8 en total, me agrada que te encante, yo tambien creo que es muy hermosa mi casa...-contestaba Serena alegre...-.

Siempre dije que Darien era un excelente partido para ti Serena, creo que tomaron la mejor decision los dos..-Serena recordaba como se habia opuesto a su reconciliacion...-ahora morire tranquilo al ver a mi hija y mi nieto seguros contigo...

Darien sonreia ante el comentario de su suegro, quien unos meses antes los habian visitado a regañadientas, pero al ver que Serena y Joshua vivian como reyes no se nego a nada, incluso Ikuko literalmente lo obligo a irse despues de 15 dias, que ampliamente dijo habian sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida...

Bueno hija, pero cuanto tiempo estaran de viaje...-preguntaba Ikuko pues se quedarian a cuidado del pequeño Joshua mientras ellos se iban de luna de miel...

No creo que sea necesario que viajen hija, tu casa es como un gran hotel, siempre todo a la mano...yo me quedo con mucho gusto unos mesesitos a cuidarla...-contestaba Kenji, mientras todos reian...

Pues nos iremos 15 dias, despues mandaremos por joshua, para que conozca la ciudad donde su padre nacio...-contestaba Serena..

De donde eres Darien...?...-preguntaba Ikuko...

De Italia..mi padre era Italiano y mi madre americana, por eso tengo la doble nacionalidad...-contesto Darien ante la mirada atonita de los padres de Serena...

Vaya pense que eras de Chicago...-contesto Kenji ante la risa de los presentes..

Los novios bailaron el vals ante la mirada de los presentes, brindaron por su felicidad y por la de todos los involucradios...

Bien pues creo que valio la pena esperar..ahora por fin te tengo a mi lado Serena y eres mi esposa por todas la leyes...te amo...-Darien le decia a Serena mientras la abrazaba por detrás...

Yo tambien te amo y doy gracias a dios que jamas te olvidaras de mi...ahora por fin estaremos juntos...

Se unieron en un beso que era la promesa de un presente feliz y alegre...

Viajaron a Hawaii, donde tuvieron la mejor luna de miel de todos los tiempos y despues de 2 semanas, llego Joshua a su encuentro, para estar 1 semana mas, ahí aprendio a sourfear, como un experto, las olas eran perfectas para el...

Serena solo los comtemplaba, era feliz, no podia pedir mas...en ocasiones recordaba a Diamante y deseaba que fuera feliz...


	13. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO...**

10 años habian pasado, para la familia Chiba Tsukino...

Joshua, sera mejor que dejes esa tabla por favor, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar esto en la computadora...-le decia Serena...

Mama es muy facil hacerlo, ademas tu sabias manejarla muy bien me acuerdo que pasabas horas ahí sentada...-contesto joshua quien a sus 18 años era un chico guapisimo, estaba por ingresar a universidad, pero su partida hacia a Serena un profundo dolor en el alma...-pero tampoco exageres no me ire tan lejos, prodas ir cuando quieras...-

Es que siento muy feo que me dejes solita...-contesto Serena para hacerlo sentir culpable...

Mama, exageras, tienes a Selene, a Dar y Serenity contigo, yo si me voy a sentir solo, tambien se queda papa...ademas tu tambien te fuiste de casa cuando tuviste que ir a la universidad y asi conociste a mi papa...-le decia joshua...

Mentira...-contesto la rubia, quien lucia regia, si bien vivian comodamente y podrian darse gusto como reyes, siempre trataban de equilibrar todo...-es que siempre estuviste a mi lado y siento feo...

Si amor, pero es hora de que nuestro hijo haga su vida, ademas debe preparse bien para ser un Chiba..-contestaba Darien mientras llegaba al despacho con Serenity en brazos, su pequeño retoño de 1 año una preciosidad de ojos azules como los de Darien y cabello rubio con bucles dorados como Serena...identica a ella

Mama, dice luna que todo quedo en el carro, que ya se pueden ir preparando para ir a dejar a Andy...-entraba Selene una preciosa niña de 9 años muy parecida a Darien con ojos azules como los de Serena y cabello negro azulado como su padre...-Serena la abrazo...

Ok, gracias mi amor...pues vamos que quiero ver en donde te instalaras, ademas hay todos los servicios ahí cierto...-indicaba la rubia

Papa, dile a mi mama que me pone en vergüenza...-le decia Joshua ante una mirada de suplica...

Hijos sera mejor que suban al coche, dejenme hablar con su madre...-

Joshua es cierto que viviran tu y Haru juntos en el departamento...-preguntaba Dar, un alegre niño de 8 años de cabello rubio como Serena y ojos azul cielo como ella pero identico a Darien...un Dariencito rubio...

Si viviremos juntos, pero podras ir a visitarnos en vacaciones y podremos pedirle a mis padres que nos dejen ir Hawaii...-contestaba Joshua ante la mirada de ensoñacion de su hermanito que tanto le recordaba a el...

Si esta super...-Dar salio corriendo junto a Selene, Joshua tomaba a la pequeña Serenity...-

Serena que pasa, por que estas tan aprehensiva con joshua, tu sabias que esto pasaria ademas Set vive cerca, no estaran literalmente solos...

No lo se amor, es solo que tengo miedo de que sufra como yo...que se enamore y que...-Darien le coloco un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar..

No pasara nada de lo que el no quiera...es un chico que sabe que cada decision que tome tendra una consecuencia, tu tienes hijos de los cuales tambien debes ocuparte y yo...-contesto sonriente...

Por eso te amo tanto Darien...-se dieron un beso en los labios era tan sencillo caer en sus brazos...asi en una loca noche de pasion, despues de 7 años sin planear hijos llego Serenity...-

Sera mejor que me calme, si no creo que repoblaremos Italia con nuestros hijos...-contestaba Darien ante la mirada de amor que Serena ponia...-

Partieron rumbo al aeropuerto y subieron al Jett, 2 horas despues llegaban a la universidad de Yale, donde tambien Darien habia estudiado, cercano al campus Darien para seguridad de su hijo y su sobrino Haruka, compro un departamento, todo estaba perfecto...

Bien creo que es hora de partir y dejarlos para iniciar su nueva vida...Serena abrazo a joshua con todas sus fuerzas tratando de no llorar, mientras que el sentia tambien que separarse de su madre pues le daria mucha tristeza...

Con un poco de resistencia Darien aparto a Serena de Joshua y abrazo a su hijo y sobrino para partir...

Ahí dejaba a su pequeño para que empezara a formarse como un hombre...tal vez se enamoraria, tendria su primera decepcion, su primera borrachera, haria amigos...-

Serena decidio que las cosas serian tranquilas a final de cuentas tenia en casa 3 pequeños y a su esposo con ella, el trabajo no terminaba deberia aun criar a sus hijos, solo con Joshua ya habia terminado de tenerlo bajo su tutela...pero sentia que su trabajo estaba bien hecho...

La vida no podria ser mas ajetreado para ella, ahora nuevamente tenia un bebe en brazos...

Por la tarde se reuniria con Emy y Lita en un restaurant no tan lejos de su anterior casa...

Llego un poco temprano, llevaba a Serenity con ella pues ahora ella era su bebe...-

Buenas tardes bella dama, puedo sentarme con usted...-Serena con solo escuchar esa voz, lo supo Diamante Black...

Dante...-solo atino en decir eso, Diamante tomo asiento y le sonrio, era asi como lo recordaba...

Muchos años sin verte, pero creo que te vez mas hermosa que nunca Serena...-le contesto galantemente...

Tu tambien te ves muy bien, pero sin duda muchos años sin vernos..-recordaba Serena...

Ella es tu hija...es identica a ti, solo que tiene los ojos como Darien...-Diamante tomaba de la mano a Serenity quien sonreia...-

Si es mi bebe...sabes hace unos dias llevamos a Joshua a Yale, ya esta en la universidad, siempre te recuerda con cariño...cuando era mas pequeño me preguntaba mucho por ti...

Vaya, jamas me imagine que fueran tantos años, ahora es todo un hombre...pero seguramente sera el orgullo de su padre...-contestaba el peliplateado...

Si y dime que tal, tu no se si te casaste o si tienes mas hijos aparte de Sofy, vives aquí o en donde...-muchas preguntas, Diamante solo sonrio...

Pues, estoy casado...tengo aparte de Sofy, 2 hijos los gemelos Dinorah y Dylan de 5 años...-contesto con orgullo...

Me imagino que Sofy ha de estar muy grande...-contesto Serena tratando de evocar su imagen seria una belleza...-

La verdad es mi orgullo, es preciosa, pero que puedo decir si es mi hija, ademas se parece mucho a mi...-comento Dante..

Me he de imaginar que Karmesaite debera estar mas que feliz...-decia la rubia...

Pues si, es feliz ella se caso con Rubeus un aleman muy singular y tiene 4 hijos mas...viven en Alemania, por lo que Sofy se quedo conmigo y viaja con su madre temporadas, pero la verdad es que esta asi como tu con 2 bebes seguidos d años...

Pero como, pense que tu y ella estaria nuevamente juntos...-Serena se sentia confusa..

No, fue imposible despues de nuestra separacion, yo no pude siquiera entablar nada con ella, ademas nosotros no eramos los mismos, ni siquiera lo intentamos...-Serena lo miraba atenta...-

Despues me mude a New York, y veia a Sofy cada fin de semana y asi pasamos varios años, hasta que Karmesaite me dijo que se casaba, pero se iria a Alemania, no quisimos separarnos Sofy y yo, por lo que Rubeus decidio quedarse un par de años aca, pero despues de su primer hijo nacido aquí, se dio cuenta que no le era facil manejar sus negocios fuera, por que llegamos a un acuerdo y sofy se quedo conmigo...

Ha sido dificil criarla, pero lo mejor es saber que estamos juntos, luego conoci a mi esposa Mariah y todo cambio para nosotros, me hija y ella se llevan de maravilla y pues mis gemelos llegaron y la familia esta completa...

Vaya, esa si que es una vida interesante, la mia es un poco mas aburrida...-contesto Serena, mientras el mesero traia su bebida...-

Solo tienes a Serenity...?..-pregunto Dante, quien poco sabia de la vida de ella, pues no era sano para el...

No, tengo 2 niños mas, Selene quien tiene 9 años y Dar tiene 8 años...-Serena le mostraba la foto de sus retoños...

Vaya son identicos a su papa...-le decia Diamante...-solo este pequeño es rubio como tu pero...

Si es darien en rubio, toda su familia me dice lo mismo..creo que los genes de Darien siempre fueron mas fuertes, pero no me deje y Serenity casi igual a mi pero con los ojos azul como su padre...-

La pequeñita balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, ajena a la platica de los adultos...

Serena...-Diamante le tomaba de la mano...- eres feliz?...-la pregunta del millon...Serena no dudo ni un solo segundo...

Inmensamente... y tu?...-Dante la miraba como siempre con mucho amor...

Si lo soy...-se miraron unos segundos mas y eso fue suficiente para los dos...-

Bueno pues la verdad es que tengo que irme, mi esposa me espera y tenemos que regresar a New York, imaginate que dejamos a los gemelos en casa con Sofy y la nana, creo que han de tenerla vuelta loca...pero bien ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Serena...me da gusto saberte feliz y con una hermosa familia...-

Se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla...-Recuerda que siempre estaras en mi corazon...princesa...-Diamante salio dejando a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos...minutos despues llego Amy con el pequeño Taiki...

Serena llego a casa agotada despues de una tarde de chismes y sugerencias de sus amigas por el cambio que tenia con la ida de Joshua...pues Lita ya habia pasado por ello 2 veces...

Luna se llevo a la pequeña a su cuna quien estaba profundamente dormida..era la consentida de Darien...aunque no hiciera distincion entre sus hijos pero era su pequeña serena...-

Serena se dio un baño, se percato que sus hijos ya estaban acostados y se metio a la cama, donde la esparaba su amado esposo...

Como te fue amor...-preguntaba Darien mientras le daba un beso en los labios...

Bien, me ha servido de mucho hablar con lita, ya sabes ella pues ha pasado por lo mismo que yo ya 2 veces...me recomendo leer un libro, mira este es...lo leere haber como me funciona..-Darien le quitaba el libro de la mano y lo aventaba, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente...

Tu no necesitas leer nada, lo que necesitas es estar al pendiente de tu abandonado marido que esta aquí a tu lado...-

Si...pobrecito te tengo abandonadisisismo...-pues el ultimo parto de Serena se habia complicado un poco pues a sus 35 años no era facil parir un bebe...-asi me dijiste la ultima vez y llego Serenity...

Si mi princesita llego...pero nos quedo hermosa...aunque ahora si me ganaste, es identica a ti..-platicaba Darien, mientras besaba a serena en el cuello...

Sabes Darien, eres el hombre mas guapo del mundo...y eres mio solo mio...-Serena se entrego a la pasion una ves mas sabia...

No se acordaba de un pasado doloroso, si no un pasado con moraleja, ahora vivia el presente con alegria, con placer y amor...sabia tambien que el destino era incierto pero no lo retaba lo sobrelleva...

Joshua se graduo con honores, era un chico atractivo e inteligente, inmediatamente se unio a su padre para manejar los negocios y lo hacia de maravilla, se consideraba un excelente partido para las jovencitas de sociedad, pero el seria un empedernido soltero...

Hasta que la vida lo uniera a una hermosa peliplateada menor que el...Sofia Black...el destino era curioso y mas de uno tendrian que quedar unidos de manera indistinta...

Las nuevas generaciones se verian mas resueltas y con mejor suerte. El dolor habia sido pagado, solo quedaba ser felices...

Gracias a todas las personitas lindas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fanfictions, estaba un poco saturada de chamba, pero ahora tendre mas oportunidad de subir mis historias...

Saludos...


End file.
